Not So Deadly
by MasterDonovan
Summary: MelloxMatt Yaoi FanFic- Mello has been contracted to kill a clan member but fate takes a twist and he is greeted in an unconventional manner by Matt, a sweet yet deadly young man whose dominant behavior leads Mello into a roller coaster of a life far more complex then the one he already lives. Does Matt end up being the worst mistake Mello has made or will it be happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! No I'm not French I just like sounding super fancy. Anyway I am new to the fan-fiction world. I love Anime especially Death Note so I thought "I should write a kinky Death Note alternate universe fan fiction" so this is the beginnings. This is in my favorite characters POV- Mello and his relationship with the totally awesome totally cute Matt. Just to let ya'll know I myself am a homosexual so there will be terms mentioned in this fan fic that may be offensive to some people so if you are offended easily please DO NOT READ. Kisses galore- Emmett

My name is Mihael but most people call me Mello, actually it's preferred. I'm not exactly what you expect a normal twenty-seven year old male to be like. I don't work in some boring nine to five job in some office with some jacked-up suit wearing assholes with too much authority. I don't have a girlfriend or a wife, I don't hang out in bars with friends drinking my life away and I defiantly don't have any demon spawn that most call children. No that life is not for me, I am much too complex for the standard. I am a gun wielding contracted killer. I dress like every day is like a fucking funeral, I'm addicted to chocolate, I'm emotional, I don't in general give a fuck about much and I am a fag. Yeah, yeah I know how controversial that term is but if you ask me it's the best innuendo I can use to describe myself. The word gay is far too complicated, especially these days, you tell someone your gay it could mean you're happy, that you dislike yourself or last of all that you are a man who loves other men. Homosexual is said in hush tones, whispered between old ladies at the hair salons and spelt out as H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L because it's such a filthy word and cock sucker, well that just offends everyone so fag is just fine to me. So now you know a little about me I guess you're kind of wondering why someone like me is a hitman. Well you know those traumatic moments in your life that completely fuck up the way you think well that's what happened to me. I watched my best friend and first love Near get killed and since then I have been, how would you say, uncontrollable and hell bent on revenge. Most of the time I end up killing someone I am contracted to kill other times it's someone I have managed to track down who had close tie ins with the person responsible for Near's death. I have managed to live off of being a hitman and have a steady roll in with orders because I do three things. 1. I don't ask questions except the necessary 2. I do what I am asked to do and when to do it and 3. I never stay in one place for too long that is how I survive. Of course no-one that I work for knows I like men that's not because I'm ashamed it's simply because it's none of their damned business. My life is rather a closed book, I guess until now. But I do have a pretty good reason to sit here and tell you this story, a reason you will learn at the end.

Now I never actually believed in love and I certainly didn't think that someone like me would ever be in love or be worth loving but everything changed for me three years ago.

I was twenty four years old at the time I had been contracted by a clan (for the purposes of this we will simply call them the clan) they had asked me to knockoff the leader of an opposing clan. Now normally I try to stay away from anything group related because it turns out once you piss one of them off it's like a domino effect which is how I got these burn scars on the left side of my face. I took the job for one reason; the money was phenomenal, if I added up the amount I received that year from the many different hits it still wouldn't compare to what I had been offered for the job, so of course because I am smart (that's sarcasm, that's my sense of humor) I took the job.

I knew very well where the rival clan was based so on a cold night I decided to be brave and go there just to see what my chances were in getting the job done quickly with little hassle.

I arrived just after midnight, now this was only a week after I was stupid enough to get mixed up with yet another clan, I had the left side of my face completely burned because of an explosives accident so there was yet again, because of money, in another twisted clan operation. But I had to do it, I already had a relatively outstanding reputation and even though I tended to move all around people knew how to contact me and where ever I was, no matter the time or day or cost I got to where I needed to be, despite the line of work I like to think I had excellent work ethic. As I approached what looked like an abandoned warehouse on the docks the only sound I could hear were the waves crashing against the rocks and the pier. The air had a salty smell to it and the coolness of the wind brushing against the bandage that wrapped around my cheek felt soothing. I knew the salty air would do no good to my shoulder length blonde hair that was more temperamental than I was but still I couldn't help but enjoy the scenery, cold, dark and quiet. Just the way I liked it.

The closer I got to the dimly lit warehouse the more I tried to tune into another noise other than the sound of the rolling waves, I couldn't hear anything, at least I had convinced myself that what I thought was soft whispering was just the wind. I could smell cigarette smoke in the air as I got closer. It was strange before that day I couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes, but now if I can't smell them it almost feels unnatural, but I digress. I noticed a stack of empty crates up against the outside of the warehouse that led up to a small window, much too small for even me to squeeze through but still large enough for me to try and see in and evaluate the situation. I had no trouble climbing up and resting on my knees peering into the window with the one eye I had that wasn't covered in a bandage. I had been lucky really that I hadn't lost my other eye and I could still see perfectly out of it but because of where my burns were I had to have it bandaged up too. The warehouse was lit up by a single light and the glare of a small television that sat on a metal desk. I couldn't see anyone but I knew someone was there because of the cup of what assumed to be coffee still steaming that was placed on the same metal table as the television. I did become presumptions at that time, I had honestly thought that it was my lucky night and the rival clan leader would be in there alone…it was probably the stupidest thing I have EVER thought. I climbed down the crates and made my way to the entrance and placed my glove covered hand on the handle of the large sliding door.

I could feel something cold and hard pressing against my temple it was only after I heard the click of the safety taken off that I had registered it was a gun that was pressed against my skull.

"Take your hand away from the door, don't make any other movements or I will put a fucking bullet through your skull" a low seductive voice came from behind me


	2. Chapter 2

I always liked low voices, the deeper the better and the one that was coming from behind me had a natural sweet seductive purr to it.

"I could break your neck in a micro-second and you're really threatening me with a gun?" I replied while I smiled

Guns had never frightened me, even long before I was a hitman. There was really no point in freaking the fuck out because once someone pulls the trigger one of two things will happen, the shot will kill you or it won't either way there isn't much that can be done, If it was a kill shot, someone will either try and save your life, or they won't so for me there was no need for panic.

"Who are you?" The voice asked me

"Mello and you are?" I replied preferring to never divulge my actual name unless I trusted the person completely.

"Matt I'm a member of the clan that owns this warehouse that you're trespassing on, I'm going to take my gun away from your head, don't run" he replied

I had no reason to run or to hit him. I knew we were all alone and despite him being a member of the rival clan I had become completely captivated by his voice and I was interested to see what he looked like

"Turn around" Matt demanded

I had to admit I was coming to a point where I was not only turned on by his voice but the fact that he was demanding was bringing me close to the physical evidence of my arousal.

I turned to face him, I could see the look of shock wash over his face, it was a look most likely encouraged by the fact my face was wrapped up like a damned mummy and I had been completely shocked because what I assumed was going to be some seven foot tall brute with more muscles then a gym full of fitness junkies turned out to be a lean yet toned man only a few inches taller than myself with mid neck length reddish-brown hair and the kindest dark blue eyes I had ever seen. He had a cigarette hanging out of the left side of his mouth, and those lips, all I could picture was kissing him.

"Holy shit! I mean fuck, I'm sorry" He quickly fumbled on his words

"It's alright I've been getting that a lot recently"

I couldn't count the amount of times that someone had stared or even commented on my bandages that covered the entire left side of my face. I had grown accustom to it even after only a short time.

"I'm so sorry, now I'm staring like a fucking idiot, what happened to you?" he asked me

he actually sounded concerned. I was completely wry of him. I had never come across someone in any clan that was genuinely a nice or even a friendly person and I had been doing this crap for the last five years

"Like you don't know, that little game of explosives battleship that one of your ally clans participated in not that long ago?" I said aggressively

He took the cigarette out of his mouth

"I swear, I had nothing to do with that, I'm just a hitman and I.T guy. Arson and explosives aren't my forte"

"Yeah well clearly it is for some" I replied

I did feel bad at the time for being so rude to him, normally I wouldn't give a fuck about formalities but he was being kind to me and the fact he sounded as if he genuinely was interested in hearing what I had to say made me feel almost ashamed that I was so abrupt.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you Mello"

Matt had me completely confused. He didn't have the demeanor of a hitman, or in fact of anyone who made crime their business. But then again I didn't necessarily either but after all the time I have spent with others with far worse temperaments then myself I had honestly believed that I was the only one.

"You're not entirely a mad ruthless heartless killing machine are you?" I asked

"Ha, is it that easy to tell? Matt questioned

"Well I don't know, you kind of had me wondering there for a brief second when you threatened to kill me, you actually sounded pretty deadly" I replied

Matt took another drag from his cigarette and threw it down to the concreted ground and stepped on it until the ashes stopped burning

"People just assume that hitmen are horrible always beings with no hearts or souls and have their head shoved so far up their own fucking asses they don't know where they begin or end and just kill anyone they damned well feel like. To tell you the truth I hate being dragged into that cliché, I just happen to like my job and the power it gives me plus I get to hang out in places like this alone and do whatever the hell I want"

"I get you, I mainly deal in paid hits, although I won't lie there has been some done purely out of revenge but they deserved what they got. I am probably most of what people think I am but I guess there are sides of me most people would be shocked to see or find out"

What I was feeling at that moment was confusion. I hadn't loved anyone since Near and even then that was the kind of love that one friend would feel for another that they had trusted and admired . I was feeling a burning in my chest as I stood standing talking to Matt. What I was feeling had to be dangerous and stupid because I was sure that the moment he found out I was a fag and that I was already falling in love with him that he would walk away from me forever or at the very least beat the absolute fuck out of me.

"Mello?" he said sweetly

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you would want to come have a drink with me?" He asked

I felt my heart almost stop beating. I only consumed alcohol very rarely but this offer was too good to pass up, I started to ignore the nagging feeling of dread in my stomach and then I remembered the bandages on my face, it had been a few days since I cleaned the wound. The last thing I wanted to do was walk away from Matt but I didn't particularly want to risk getting an infection either.

"I've got to go change these bandages but if your offer still stands maybe I can meet up with you after?" I said, I had become slightly blushed and felt somewhat shy.

Matt oozed confidence and he was extremely attractive and very kind, it was hard to resist someone so tempting but I had to get my priorities right.

"This is probably going to sound fucked up but you're the first person that I have ever seen that has trusting eyes, if it's any sort of an appeal to you I have bandages at my home. I could take care of your wounds, I have a first aid kit and I am not exactly a stranger to war wounds, I know you don't really have any reason to trust me but I'm not a bad guy" He said

I wasn't sure of what Matt's sexual orientation was, if he was into guys or was just in general and nice and caring person but it was refreshing to meet someone who wasn't just hell bent on war and ruling over everyone. He was a breath of fresh air and even though I knew it was risky I couldn't help but accept his invitation but first I was going to have to tell him the one thing I had been hiding away until I felt like I could trust someone.

"Matt, you have to know something about me before I agree to go with you because what I tell you may make you retract your offer"

"Mello you could tell me you're a serial killer and I still probably wouldn't retract my offer, although I do own a lot of boxes of cereal at home so if you promise not to shoot them the offer still stands" He said nervously with a smile at his own joke

I smiled, he had a dry sense of humor but he was completely adorable it made him even harder to resist

"Matt, I'm a fag or gay which ever you prefer, I mean, not whichever prefer I mean which ever term you're comfortable with, I think I am going to shut up now" I said mumbling my words I had no doubt that he would have thought I was a fucking idiot the way I spoke to him and phrased what I was trying to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt smiled a sweet smile at me

"And why would I want to retract my invitation because of that?" He asked me

I was completely shocked I hardly expected that kind of reaction from him

"I wasn't sure that you would want someone like me in your home since you're a man too" I replied

"Trust me I have no concerns with it what so ever. Come on, let's get out of this dump, I only live two blocks from here"

I still wasn't sure if I could trust him completely, I had to be prepared that this was a set up but I still couldn't help but go with him especially since he had been the only person I had ever told about my sexual orientation. All I could think about was him dominating me, not exactly the kind of though you have about a stranger but it had been the first time I had met someone like him. He was sweet and kind and yet sounded dominant and a bad boy, so far he was perfect.

We moved away from the building and made our way to a red and black 1968 Plymouth Road Runner 383. I silently praised myself for opting to walk that night instead of taking out my motorcycle. He opened the passenger side door for me like a real gentleman.

"Jump in" he said

I blushed at the demand. Even though he said it nicely how I heard it in my head was completely different. I sat in the passenger seat and he closed the door behind me. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine and drove the two blocks to his home which was no more than a thirty second drive. I exited the car and looked at the standalone red brick house he had stopped in front of in the notorious bad neighborhood. He turned off the engine and we exited the car.

"It's a bit big for just one person but it's still home, come on it. Oh please excuse the cereal boxes and junk food packaging in the kitchen; I didn't really expect any company"

He unlocked the door and pushed it open and allowed me to walk in first. It was bare and clean, the first room I had seen was what I assumed to be the lounge room with only a couch that had probably cost more than the entire house and a large flat screen television mounted on the wall. I wasn't really surprised that he was wealthy, most hitmen were.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked me as he disappeared into the kitchen

"Yeah, thanks" I replied still admiring his expensive couch that looked like real leather

"I have scotch, whiskey, bourbon, some questionable orangery colored liquid in a brown bottle, expired milk, orange juice that's been in my fridge for the last year or water" He said

"Bourbon is fine" I replied

It kind of made me laugh silently in my head that Matt went into great detail to tell me what he had to drink and that he sounded as if he had no clue as to how to take care of himself

He returned a short time later holding two small glasses of the amber colored liquid and a large first aid kit.

"Sit" He commanded and I did as he said

I took a seat down on the couch which felt as if I had sat of a fucking cloud or something similar.

He dropped to his knees in front of me, placed the two glasses down on the floor away from his legs and the first aid kit just beside him and rested his hands against my shins. He gently spread my legs apart with his hands and sat knelled up in between them. I had to compose myself I could feel my pants suddenly become tighter and I couldn't allow him to see me in such a state. He was the first friend I had since Near and I didn't want to scare him away

"Don't be scared Mello, you're safe with me" He said as he popped open the lid on the first aid kit

"No one will hurt you while I'm around"

I wasn't sure what it was that made him want to say that to me but it felt nice, even though I didn't need protecting. He had to be too good to be true. He had been so wonderful to me and yet we were still practically strangers. This could only lead to trouble but I was no stranger to trouble and I was sure neither was Matt.

He reached up and began to gently peel away the bandages from the left side of my face. His touch was tender and almost feminine. He screwed up the bandage that he had managed to pull off without hurting me and tossed it aside. He looked at my wound briefly

"I'm sorry that happened to you Mello"

"Don't apologize, you didn't do it"

"I know it's just when allied clans attack those they are tied in with are like family so I can't help but feel responsible even though I wasn't there that day" He said almost sorrowfully

"Matt, really I am fine I have been through much worse, it's just a burn"

He pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and looked for a clean rag. He frowned when he couldn't find one. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled the black and white striped shirt he was wearing off over his torso and over his head which made his hair slightly messy and I could feel myself get hard very quickly. Matt's body was incredible, slightly muscular and even though it was covered in scars, bruises and recent wounds it looked as if it were created by Da Vinci. His skin was a light peach pink, each muscle, although not big were well defined and the scent that was coming off of him made me melt. I wanted him more than anything I have ever wanted in my life, even the death of those who killed Near was second to that moment.

He grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled in opposite directions, I watched as the material tore in two with his surprising upper body strength. In that moment I was ready to cum. My eyes traced down his toned arms and the same damage had been done to them.

"Do they hurt you?" I asked

It was only after my words came out that I realized how nosey that question was

"Sorry I wasn't even—"

"Sometimes it's nothing I can't deal with. It's not easy being the youngest and the less masculine in a clan. It kind of leaves you opened to all sorts of punishment"

He still smiled.

"That must be hard for you, you must be about my age" I said

"I'm thirty, well just about anyway, in a few days" Matt replied

"I don't mean this as an offense but you don't look a day over twenty five"

He had a very boyishly handsome face which was what made me think that he was about my age if not younger; it slightly shook me that he was older than me.

"No offense at all, at least I don't look as old as I feel. I smoke like a fucking chimney and don't really take good care of myself; I usually live off of cereal and junk food. I guess that's why so many men have someone to take care of them; it's not exactly an easy task taking care of one's self, well at least not for me anyway"

Matt drenched the ripped material in the antiseptic and placed it against my cheek. I wasn't sure what it was that made me say it, but I had suddenly blurted out

"I'd take care of you"

When I realized what I had said I turned my head to the right and looked away in complete embarrassment. Why the fuck would someone like Matt want someone like me taking care of him? I was sure that he must have thought I was insane or at the very least childish.

He encouraged me to look back at him

"Would you?" he asked

It took me a moment to register what he was asking

"Would I take care of you?" I asked in confusion

"Yeah"

I didn't even need a second to think about my answer it just escaped my mouth like vomit

"Sure I mean I could cook for you and make sure that you eat properly and get the right amount of sleep and I would help take care of anything you needed taken care of"

I made myself blush; somehow I had turned a nice gesture into a cheesy line from a pornography movie.

"I hope you trust me when I say that this isn't a joke or a set up, I am not trying to fool you but I want you to stay with me, even if it's just until tomorrow"

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. I could only imagine at that point that Matt was like me, sick of being alone and wanting to be around someone who was kind and warming. He probably felt just like me that being in someone's presence like that was extremely overwhelming

"Matt, do you honestly trust me enough to say that? I mean after all I am completely attracted to you in fact I think it's safe to say that you have turned me on to the point where I am worried that I may explode. Can you really trust someone like me with my sexual appetites?" I asked

I couldn't believe I had admitted to him that I was not only attracted to him but also extremely turned on by him. What I wanted was from him to just take me, no matter how farfetched that idea was it was what I was hungry for.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to CatatonicVanity (I hope I got that right) for your review I will make sure I go through and correct any errors. You must have read my mind because I thought the same thing as I was writing in Matt and I will address that issue. Thank you again, kisses galore, Emmett.

"Mello, I want you here because I want you. Surely it can't be that hard to tell that I want you so fucking badly" Matt replied

I wasn't sure if my heart had stopped beating or it was an onset of a stroke but I had become completely paralyzed

"You want me?" I managed to say somehow

"I have to admit I am bi-sexual but I just want you, I don't want anybody else, ever" Matt replied

His eyes fixed on mine, they were filled with all kinds of emotion it was hard to define just one. I rested back in the chair, almost as a physical sign of my relief. I had completely forgotten that I had still been hard; I quickly grabbed one of the cushions off of the couch and placed it over the tent in my black jeans. Matt grasped the cushion and removed it out of my hold and tossed it aside

"Don't hide it Mello, it's flattering to me knowing I have made you feel good" Matt replied

It was hard to imagine that this was the same man that was pointing a gun at my head only a short while ago, a man with a deep powering voice that demanded respect without saying so. I didn't know if he was bi-polar or had a split personality but I really didn't give a fuck, if they were apart of who Matt was then I accepted that.

Matt unwrapped a clean bandage and placed it over my burnt cheek, being just as gentle as he had when he removed the old one

"Where else?" he asked

"My shoulder" I whispered, it was hard to talk I felt as if my throat was closing up on me either that or it was the lump of nervousness that was lodged in my windpipe.

He reached up for the zip on my black leather jacket and unzipped it all the way down and pulled it down over my right arm first and them delicately down my left arm. He disposed of the jacket which revealed a black tight tank top that I was wearing underneath. He began to unwrap the bandage his eyes fixed on mine the entire time; he didn't once blink or look away.

"Mello?" he purred my name

"Mmm?" I couldn't even managed the word yes to come out of my mouth

"Do you like being dominated?" Matt asked me

Even the words were a turn on. I had never been a top kind of guy and hearing the words escape Matt's tempting lips had made my throbbing hard cock become sore with pressure, I needed to release myself and cum just so it wouldn't hurt any longer.

"Yes" I managed to say

Matt cleaned my shoulder wound and wrapped it with a new bandage. His touch was incredibly soft and caring

"I can't promise you that I will be overly dominant but I can promise you that I will make love to you the best way I know how. Tell me you'll stay, even for just tonight. I can't let you suddenly disappear from my life without at least being able to kiss you. Maybe if I don't completely fuck it up with my erratic behavior you'll one day fall in love with me and want to stay for more than just one night" Matt more or less begged me

I had never been someone to shy away from how I really felt if I was angry, happy, sad, pissed off, in complete ecstasy I had no problems in expressing it. I wasn't exactly the most predictable person with my emotions and if Matt was just the same I knew that there would be times where we would want to kill each other but I couldn't ignore what I was feeling towards him, no matter how dangerous or how badly things would end up between us I just wanted to be with him.

"Matt, I think I am already in love with you" I ended up saying

"Mello, I am hard to handle even at the best of times and I probably have more personalities then a one man show but I promise I will take care of you and I won't ever let you down. I can give you all the love I have within me and things might be tense sometimes but I won't ever hurt you in anyway"

I believed him when he said those words to me, if you had seen the way he looked at me, if you had seen all that emotion in his eyes you would have felt the same way I did. Matt was so much like me and yet so different. Matt needed to be a part of my life. The man I was looking at wasn't the man he originally appeared to be he was a kind soul with a big heart who just wanted someone to love him for everything he was. I could never imagine being some guy's house-wife but for Matt that is what I wanted, I wanted to take care of him and love him to the best of my abilities. I had fallen in love completely and in the most unconventional way but I knew I wanted to be with him, for more than just one night.

"I smoke a lot, swear a fucking lot, I hate birds and cheese. I am bi-polar most of the time, I tend to avoid over the top social situations. I'm extremely loyal and dedicated to everything that I do, I am a master with a gun and I love the smell of cigars even though I don't smoke them. I only have a television because it makes me look like less of an oddball, it's never actually be used before" He said

I smiled at him, it felt like a first date, although I had never actually been on a first date I imagined that this is what it would feel like, minus the hard-on and the wound care.

"I'm addicted to chocolate, I'm bossy, I also swear a fucking lot, I hate hot summer days and the smell of lavender. I am emotional and can switch moods at any time and usually they are over the top. I hate being lied to and having to guess why someone is mad or angry and I'm completely in love with you" I replied

Matt rested a hand on my right cheek and the other on my left thigh. The pressure was firm but very loving but I was feeling a great deal of pain inside of my pants

"Mello? Can I kiss you?"

I didn't even get a chance to reply. He pressed his lips against mine. His tongue slid in between my lips and he rubbed the wet and warm muscle against mine. I could feel our saliva exchange as our tongue became twisted in a heated dance. I could feel his hand leave my cheek and run down my chest, grazing against my nipple and rested against my painful erection that was restricted by my jeans. I winced in pain and pleasure. Matt jolted back

"Did I hurt you?" He asked panicking

"No it's just—uh I think that I will cum if you touch me again" I said embarrassed.

It had been many years, at least seven, since I had someone else even touch me so it was extremely overwhelming to have Matt not only kiss me but touch me

"You can cum Mello; you don't need to be bashful around me. If you need to cum then I will make you cum" He said

I really didn't want to; I didn't want him to think that I was someone who came easily. I wanted to be able to hold up to him. If I came not only would it be messy but it would be embarrassing.

"Do I make you want cum Mello?" he asked as he unzipped my jeans and loosened the button

"Yes, very much so Matt" I replied in a short breath, I could feel my entire body heating up. I was ready to succumb to him and show him just how he made me feel

"Mail"

It distracted me from my thought of orgasm.

"My real name is Mail Jeevas spelt M-A-I-L said like mile, Matt is just my preferred name"

"I thought I was the only one who went by another name other than my own, I'm Mihael Keehl"

Matt smiled at me

"It suits you, it sounds sweet yet mysterious and kind of bad ass"

He had managed to distract me of my impure thoughts until he had released me from my jeans and boxer shorts and feverishly taken my thick, long, hard cock in his mouth and he gently licked the tip while his lips wrapped around the shaft.

"Ah—Matt, please, you have to stop"

He took his mouth away from me and raised his head so his eyes were looking up into mine

"Cum for me" he replied placing his lips back around my cock

I couldn't hold back, I couldn't stop myself. My entire body tensed up and I could feel the release shoot into Matt's mouth. It felt incredible but once he had swallowed everything that had been building up for quite some time I felt extremely guilty for cumming.

"Oh fuck! Matt I am so sorry!" I quickly replied, practically yelled.

Matt pulled away from me, I was still as hard as a rock and he wiped his mouth with his hand

"Don't be sorry Mello; I wanted you to do that. It was nice, you taste wonderful and clearly you still have a lot more built up in you. Mello, I want you to take off your clothes and come to my room with me"

It was hard to believe that an hour ago he had wanted to kill me and now I was completely in love, came in his mouth and was now agreeing to stay with him. I should have been checking myself into a loony bin because of how fast things were moving along but I had finally felt happy and it was all because of Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

I did exactly as I was told, I stripped myself naked. I was never ashamed of how I looked naked, I was a little muscular with a fit body, I was attractive in general except of course for my burn marks and I had a nice looking seven and a half inch cock when I was erect that I was relatively proud of and I always made sure that the only hair that was on my body was on my head. Matt took my hand and looked at me up and down and smiled widely and started to lead me through the house and into a room with only a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe with a full length mirror and two bedside cupboards. He flicked on the light and pushed me against the door, slamming it shut.

"You're beautiful Mello" he said looking into my eyes

I suddenly became conscious of the wounds on my face and shoulder

"They don't mean anything Mello, you are still beautiful" he said as if reading my mind

"And when they turn into scars?" I asked

"You will still be beautiful and if anyone says anything differently I will snap their fucking necks"

To anyone else it would have been a scary threat but in our line of work it was nothing unusual even though I knew he meant it, was capable of doing it and I had no doubt that he would do it. He was already completely overprotective of me.

I laced my fingers through his red-brown hair and bought him close to me. I pressed my mouth against his and searched for the zip to his blue jeans, I could feel that he hadn't been wearing anything more underneath them, he was completely hard and I could feel that he was bigger than I was. Having him make love to me was probably going to hurt a great deal but I was still excited by it. His jeans slid down his legs and laid against his ankles. He pulled away from me and sat on the floor with his legs straight out and started to take off his jeans and boots. As he pulled them away from his body he motioned for me to come to him. He pulled on my hand for me to drop to his level. He guided me to sit in his lap. He didn't enter me I just sat with him, straddling his lap, our naked bodies pressed against each other. His hard cock was squashed up against his stomach which was when I noticed that I was right; he was longer and wider than me. He snaked his arms around my back and held me close to his body. I could feel his heart pounding against my chest in a fast rhythmic pattern. He seemed just as nervous as I was. I could feel the love pouring off of him, I couldn't help but wonder how many other times he had loved someone.

'Am I the first person you've wanted like this?" I asked him

"Oddly enough, yes. I won't lie I have been in sexual relationships before but it was always loveless and they were always much more dominant then I was, even the women. I guess you could say that I was raped rather than being made love to"

"Oh fuck, Matt that's horrible. I would understand if you don't want to do this right now" I panicked

"That was a long time ago. I love you Mello, being with you doesn't feel anything close to abuse. Only a lot of love and kindness. Do you truly love me?" Matt asked me

"Yes I do" I said honestly

"Then please don't break my heart, I may be a killer but I wouldn't be able to handle it if you just vanished from my life now that you're in it"

"I won't hurt you Matt, but I don't want you to hurt me either. This is the first time I've been in love and I don't want it to be a mistake. I've made enough mistakes in my time and I don't want you to be one of them"

"I swear on my own fucking grave that I will never hurt you and I'll always protect you and love you"

We held each other for a short time. It felt good just being held by him, his strong arms wrapping around me like ivy, his warmth intertwining with mine. Every breath was shared with one another, his heart beating against my chest and mine beating against his. Just to feel the closeness of another man was warming my entire body and that other man being Matt made me completely aroused. I had never expected to fall in love especially in such a short time but I couldn't argue with what I was feeling. There was a reason I had decided to go to that warehouse at that specific time and I believed it was because I could meet the angel of a man that I was tangled up with my body. Call me a hopeless romantic call me whatever the fuck you like but when you spend a majority of your life on the run and killing people for a living you would be surprised how much it means to you to have someone who actually understands. I have always been a "bad boy" but it never meant that I didn't want romance and love.

His long fingers gently brushed through my shoulder length golden colored hair. His eyes were completely drowning me; hypnotizing me and making me feel completely weak. The truth was in that moment, in his arms, I had to cry. It was the first time in a long time since I had the urge to shed tears even after my burns I still didn't cry, in fact the last time I even shed a single tear was when Near was killed but in that moment just Matt holding onto me made the tears leak from my light blue eyes. I could feel them rolling down my cheek and bandage, they dripped off my face and landed onto Matt's naked torso. He placed his thumbs against my eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Are these happy tears?" he asked me

"I think so, it's hard to tell. It's a mixture of all different feelings. Matt, I think this is the first time I have ever felt safe" I replied

"I'll always keep you safe; I'd risk my life if it meant you were safe Mello"

I pressed my lips against his again and melted into his body. I suddenly started to become hard again

"I know it feels like it's only been a moment but Mello, I think I was supposed to always love you. To be honest that moment when you turned and looked at me for the first time, it wasn't your bandage I noticed first, it was your eyes. Call me fucking nuts but I think you and I belong together"

"Does it scare you" I asked him

He shook his head

"The only thing that scares me is because of what we do and who we do it for. Mello I don't want to lose you but I have to tell you that I am worried that eventually it will be what separates us"

"Then I will quit being a hitman, I have made enough money to live comfortably and I will find something else to do"

It didn't bother me that I was giving up my job, I would still hunt for Near's killers but the truth was I wanted an excuse to give up the paid hit jobs, and Matt was now a reason to give it away.

"Mello if it will make you happy I will quit too we could move away and start afresh, we could be detectives or some shit. Whatever you want, I will do it" Matt said still brushing my hair

"There are things here that I am still tied to that I can't leave just yet and you and I both know how hard it is to leave a clan; they won't make it easy for you"

"Then let me make a promise to you, when the time is right I will get us out of here, we can disappear. As soon as the time is right I will make sure you have the life you deserve" Matt replied

I was completely in love with him.

"Make love to me Matt" I said quietly

He pressed his lips to mine as I lifted myself slightly off of him. He grasped his hardened cock and held it straight up. Even though I knew it was going to hurt I lowered myself back down, pressed his tip against my entrance and slowly let it pierce me. The pain was excruciating and intense but I continued to lower myself on it until his entire length was deep inside of me

He suddenly looked at me wide eyed

"Mello, I think your bleeding" he panicked

"I don't care Matt"

I said battling through the burning and the soreness

"Mello?" he gasped

"Yeah?"

"Beg me; beg me to make you cum"

As the words spilled from his mouth they had completely aroused me. I could feel my hard cock pulse and my heart skip a beat.

"Please make me cum, I want to cum for you, Please Matt, don't make me wait" I begged

I was absolutely serious no matter how pathetic I sounded and no matter how much it hurt all I wanted was him to make me orgasm.

He pushed me to the floor with him still inside of me. He placed his palms on the floor either side of my head and thrusted himself inside of me. The pain was slowly subsiding and my body had started to accept the stretching.

"I'll make you cum sweetheart" he said in a very low deep seductive purr

He pushed his cock deep and hard inside of me hitting the sweet spot of my core that did make me want to cum as soon as his hard thick cock pressed against it. I felt a noise trying to escape my mouth. The pleasure was almost too much to handle. Seven long years it had been since someone made me cum and the fact he had already made me cum once made me want to keep cumming until I passed out. The noise finally escaped my mouth. It was a mixture of a scream, crying and a growl. Sweat started to form and roll down every curve of my body.

Matt thrusted himself harder in and out of me in finely paced intervals, like me he probably wanted this to last as long as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Thank you to the lovely NearlyMellow (Katherine Quinn) for allowing to pinch one of her fabulous drawings for the cover of this fan-fic also thank you darling for the little bits of information you have confirmed for me, Kisses galore Emmett.

My fingernails dug into the skin on Matt's bare and moist back, both of us had been covered in sweat and saliva as both our mouths had become adventurous the closer we were to orgasm. He pulled me up so I was once again sitting in his lap. He grasped me around the hips and lifted me up and down on his throbbing cock that felt warm inside of me. I dug my fingers in deeper and harder which made Matt moan loudly and deeply.

"I'm going to cum Matt" I panted as my mouth started to become dry from the heavy breaths that I was breathing out

"Oh holy fuck, say that again sweetheart" He said in between heaving breaths

"I'm gonna cum!" I yelled

I felt his grip tighten on my hips and my fingernails had penetrated so deep into his flesh that I caused it to bleed. My body tensed up and my heart was beating erratically I screamed out loudly in pleasure as I felt myself explode onto Matt's chest as soon as he felt the warm silky smooth liquid hit him I could feel his cock tense, his whole body boiled and he released his entire load inside of me.

I can tell you one thing for sure I had never, since I started to explore sex and everything that came with it, had an orgasm that was so satisfying. If Matt had lost everything, if everything had been taken away from him that made him Matt I would remember him in two ways, as the man that made me feel love and the man that made me cum with such force and excitement that afterwards I felt like I had died. Anyone that was lucky enough to have Matt make love to them would have known what I meant.

I collapsed into him as soon I could feel that he had finished cumming, as soon as I rested into him he fell back to the floor and held me even though we were both covered in sweat, saliva and cum we just lied there for a few moments, trying to catch our breaths back. It was strange, I was defiantly no stranger to making myself cum and from what I remembered from the last time, before Matt, I had sex; it had never been that exhausting. I don't know if having sex with Matt was what wore me out or just the act of having sex but I knew the moment that our bodies hit the floor that I was completely fucked, in more ways than one. I even had to be helped up by Matt as we went and took a shower together.

So concludes this portion of this story. Now I still have plenty more to tell to, so just hold tight but before I continue I want to inform you on something.

I have been told that love and lust can be confused a lot of the time and it could be safe to say that when I had met Matt even until the time I had fallen asleep in his arms that night, that what I could have been feeling for him was lust. But I am going to burst your bubble. I am by no means a professional at love, like I said the last time I felt love was with Near and as you know that was quite some time ago and even then that wasn't that type of love, but I do know the difference between lusting after someone and genuinely loving them. After Matt had stretched me to my limit and fucked me so wonderfully I thought I had altered another state of consciousness I had still wanted to be with him, even long after I had came. You can see my problem right? I had fallen in love with someone who was as fruity as I was; he was just like me in a way that he couldn't control his emotions. He was bi-polar and I was an emotional train wreck most of the time we both needed to be on some kind of meds because emotionally we were nuttier then a fruit cake. Even though I knew I loved Matt and I was sure that he loved me our relationship could only end badly and I had to admit as I laid there in his arms as we fell asleep I couldn't help but think about leaving before he woke up and disappearing. I wanted to stay, I wanted to be with him but I couldn't ignore what my mind was telling me, I had promised Matt that I would never break his heart and yet considering I loved him that's exactly what I was contemplating on doing. Now before you think ill of me, just to let you know I didn't leave before he woke up, I stayed because despite those fucking annoying nagging voices I could hear telling me that being with him was a bad idea I still couldn't deny that I was in love with him and he made me happy and to me that was important, more important than the negative thoughts in my head.

I could feel his grip tighten around me as he began to stir. Somehow I pictured Matt as being one of those people that would toss and turn all night and flail about like a goldfish out of fucking water but he stayed perfectly still, almost as if he were dead. He held me the entire night, it was yet another first for me. I felt his lips press against my cheek as he spooned me from behind

Oh hold up a second, before I say anything more there's something you need to know, as you most likely know when most men wake up in the morning they usually have a surprise in between their legs, meaning they are usually as hard as a fucking rock. When you are a fag and you wake up with a man spooning you from behind, especially when your both completely naked and they are hard and pressing against you you're mind doesn't go "Oh I have just woken up I need coffee or to piss or to sleep for another five hours" it goes "oh my god there is a fucking hard cock poking me in the ass, now I'm fucking horny" ..ok as I was saying

Matt was spooning me from behind. The kiss on my cheek and his lovely hard cock poking me in the ass was enough to make me roll over onto my back and lie looking at him as he rested his head up on his hand and his elbow in the mattress. He look so wide eyed for someone who just woke up. The smile on his face was enough to distract me from my thought of sex.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said to me and pushed some of my hair from off of my face and placed it behind my ear

I wasn't one who exactly called anyone by pet names but I ended up blurting out the first thing came to mind, even though now that I think about I couldn't have said a worse thing, I am a bad ass man, even though I have feelings I was still a killer and I still had a certain reputation that I had to uphold and what I said made me sound completely the opposite.

"Good morning sweetie"

Matt let out a short but quite adorable laugh

"I have never been called sweetie before, I hardly thought of myself as sweet" he said

As I heard the words escape his mouth I couldn't help but frown

"Is this one of your bi-polar moments? Because you were nothing but sweet to me last night, I could give you some stupid nickname like honey boo-boo bear or sugar bunny pie"

He just smiled at me and kissed my lips tenderly and welcoming me to a new day.

"You can call me whatever you like babe, I don't really care. That wasn't me being sweet last night that was me being myself, the real me. Bad ass life threatening Matt is a façade" He said

He said pulling away from my mouth. If bad ass Matt was a façade firstly he was a wonderful actor and secondly it was somewhat of a relief. I didn't particularly want to wake up one morning with a gun to my head and my life being threatened again.

"Can I ask you something Mello?" Matt said curiously

"Yeah of course you can"

"You said last night that there was something keeping you here, something you needed to finish before you could move on, what is that exactly? I mean you don't have to tell me but I would like to know" he said

"Um—my best friend was killed five years ago, since then in between paid hits I have been hunting down the men responsible, unfortunately I have only been able to track down lackeys so far and I haven't been able to get hold of the ring leader but that's my goal. I want them to pay for what they did to Near. He didn't even get to see his twentieth birthday, it's kind of a promise I made to his father" I explained

"I'm sorry you lost your friend, why was he killed?" Matt asked me

"He got tied up in some illegal activities, drug running mostly. I guess he was just doing the wrong job for the wrong people at the time. He was killed on the spot and despite the fact that there is enough evidence to incriminate the person responsible the authorities haven't been able to track them down either, it's like chasing after a ghost"

"You know who did it?"

"Yeah I know who did it, only the only name I know he goes by is Malcolm Steel, although I am sure that is an alias" I replied

"Malcolm Steel? Sounds familiar, although I don't really know where from but that name, I have come across it a couple of times. If that is what is keeping you here babe I will help you" Matt said

I looked at him almost in shock

"I can't ask you to do that Matt, I can't get you messed up in my bullshit" I replied

The last thing I wanted was for Matt to have to deal with the shit that I had been dealing with for the past five years, I couldn't drag him into something like that. It was dangerous enough that I was going after someone like Malcolm Steel and behind the authorities back, if I screwed up it would probably would have got me killed and I didn't want that happening to him too.

"You don't have to ask me, I am offering" he said, I could almost hear the hint of a demand in his voice

"I can't let you, if anything happens to you I will never be able to forgive myself, if I lost you because of my issues I don't know what I would do" I replied sincerely

He may have been over protective of me but I was over protective of him too, he had become my main reason to live and give up on a life I had known for quite some time and I wasn't about to lose the only reason for wanting my life to change


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want that for you either, I don't want you going off on your own to be a fucking superhero and ending up dead, what if something happened to you and I never found out? I get why you want to do this Mello and I fully support it but if you want to continue searching for this guy at least let me help you" Matt said almost angrily

He didn't frighten me; it took a lot more than an aggressive tone of voice to get me shaking in my boots even though I understood why Matt said what he said I wasn't going to easily back down. The only way I was going to let him get involved if he somehow forced me and despite his dominant streak I could not see him being able to do that

I wanted to change the subject so that it wouldn't turn out to be a match of fucking arguments and possible violence on my part. I didn't want to be arguing with the man I was in love with on the morning after we got to together and I didn't want there to be any tension between us.

"That doesn't really matter right now anyway; can we talk about it later?" I said keeping my cool

"Yeah" he simply replied

I could already feel the uncomfortable tension between us, it was almost like we were some old married couple who argued just for the sake of conversation. I already knew that being with him was a bad idea and the fact that there was already tension wasn't exactly a good sign either but if I wanted it to work out between us I was going to have to change the mood. I didn't want to lose Matt and although things were already starting to become shaky I wanted to lay down a better foundation to try and stabilize it. We did after all have an instantaneous connection and the way he made love to me was very loving and sweet and I really did love him, I had to see the positives and dismiss the negative thoughts.

"Matt?" I said softly and kindly

"Yeah?" He replied looking back into my eyes his voice suddenly back to its usual deep soothing purr

"I love you" I said

He smiled at me and dropped his head to the pillow. I turned on my side so that I was facing him his hand draped across my ribs, his fingers gently brushing my back

"I love you too sweetheart" he replied to me in a soft tone

He pulled my body close to his and I could feel his heart beating against my palms as I rested them on his chest. I look his mouth with mine and kissed him wildly, our tongues exchanging saliva and battling each other. A deep moan had escaped Matt's mouth as I kissed him. His gentle strokes on my back had gone lower and suddenly I could feel a large full hand grasp my right ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I think it safe to say that you will never need Viagra" I said as I pulled away from his mouth

"I dunno I am kind of thinking how much I would love to make love to you over and over again. Making you sweat, scream and cum. Viagra would allow me to do that to you but then again I really only have to think about the way you kiss me the words I love you escaping your mouth and I find my self wondering if perhaps I could do that to you without the assistance of any sexual performance enhancing drugs" he replied, he brushed my hair away from my neck and began to kiss all the way down.

"The words I love you make you want to make love to me?" I asked him as I smiled

He grabbed hold of my hand and placed it against his cock that was only semi erect

"Tell me you love me again" he said

"I love you Matt" I replied

As soon as I finished saying those words I could feel his smooth cock expand, it was as solid as a brick wall and pulsating with desire.

"You tell me babe" he said cheekily and continued to kiss my neck

I didn't remove my hand from off of him instead I started to caress his full length with my hand in soft and light strokes, he gasped and placed his hand on the right side of my face and softly ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I took the tip of his thumb in between my teeth and gently bit down.

"Oh God, Mello you're going to make me cum if you keep going"

I just smiled with his thumb in my mouth

My strokes had become more intense and faster, I could feel the wet warm pre-cum escape and gently run down the tip making each slide of my hand moist and lightly lubricated

"I want to taste you Matt" I growled to him and pushed him onto his back.

It wasn't like me to be dominant but I really did want to give him the same sort of orgasm he had given me when he made me cum the first time, after he had those incredible lips around me. I wanted him to feel the way I felt when he first sucked my cock.

I placed myself between his open legs and leaned down to kiss his stomach and his inner thighs, I ran my tongue all over his lower half of his body before settling the length of my tongue against his shaft and in one smooth long lick I made sure that his cock that was throbbing and so fucking hard it could have chipped concrete was dripping wet with my saliva.

"Well it turns out you are a bad boy after all" Matt said as he ran his fingers through my hair slightly gripping the strands as I placed my lips around his length and softly began to suck the tip.

I took my mouth away for a brief second and raised my head and looked at him

"You have no idea Mail Jeevas" I said and returned my mouth back to his cock.

There were always times when I felt horny enough to pull myself out of my comfort zone. I may have been the more submissive one when it came to sex, especially so far with Matt but I did have a streak in me that when I became too aroused that I wanted things done in a specific way or quickly so I took charge and I would, for a short time be the dominant one.

As I sucked and licked and made love to this cock with my mouth I could feel him begin to tense up underneath me

"Oh holy fuck Mello you have to stop sweetheart otherwise I'm going to end up cumming" He moaned loudly to me.

Of course I didn't listen to him so I kept going. Each suck and lick becoming more forceful each time

"Mello!" he yelled out my name. I reached up and placed my palm over his mouth and started to suck hard enough that I could feel my mouth suddenly fill with his love. I swallowed what seemed like to be a shot glass full of his cum and I removed my hand away from his mouth and then my lips away from his cock.

"When I get like that it's no point trying to argue with what I am doing" I said wiping my mouth

"Come here" He demanded

I climbed on top on top on him and straddled his hips. My cock still completely hard. Matt quickly sat up and held me in place where I was

"You are fucking incredible you know that. You have to seriously be a figment of my imagination because you are amazing"

He grabbed hold of my hard member and started to stroke it up and down in warm and quickly paced pumps.

"I fucking love you Matt" I said to him as he jacked me off

As a man I can tell you one of two things the first is we are typically addicted to cock, whether it's our own or someone elses and two is someone else wanking you off feels so much better then you doing it yourself and it is almost a hundred percent guarantee you will cum a lot faster.

"I love you Mello, I don't ever want to fucking lose you. Will you be my boyfriend and live with me?" he asked me

I probably should have said no because it was rather soon, I mean already knew that we were in love and I wasn't really scared of the boyfriend title but living with someone was something I hadn't never done. It was a strange thought of being my boyfriend's house mate but there was that positive thinking side of me that made me say yes despite the reservations I had.

I was getting close to cumming when all of sudden Matt's phone rang on the bedside cupboard, he kept jerking me off with his left hand and flicked the phone off the hook and pressed the speaker button with right. It was somewhat kinky, the fact I was now going to have to hold my orgasm and keep quiet at the same time, Matt was defiantly opening my eyes and I like it.

"Yeah Matt, what do you want?" He asked

"You're fucking late" The voice on the other end said

It was a croaky voice and sounded much older than Matt's or my own did

"So fucking what I am always late besides I am kinda busy at the moment" Matt replied

He smiled at me and kissed my chest

"With what?" The man asked

Now normally in those kinds of situations you expect some sort of inexplicit innuendo or a something metaphorical but when Matt pulled his mouth away from my chest and said

"I'm trying to make my boyfriend cum and you're being exceptionally rude and interrupting me"

I was, in the least to say, shocked. I couldn't even say anything, I couldn't even move. Was Matt completely insane?

"Well hurry up the boss has lunch in two hours and you're supposed to be here fitting him with voice recorders" The voice said

"Yeah, yeah I will be there when I am ready"

Matt hung up the phone and looked at me and smiled

"What the hell are you smiling at you just told some guy that you trying to make me cum" I said, I was somewhat amused by what Matt had done even though it had shocked me.

"Well I am aren't I? Oh and that's Charlie, he is the guy who works the bosses schedules, he is gay but won't openly admit to it, for obvious reasons. He did tell me but that he was only because apparently I look like a fag" Matt replied

Even as he spoke I could feel my orgasm building and I was getting closer to cumming

"You're fucking hot honey" I replied

I was trying to make him feel better but I wasn't lying either. Matt was extremely good looking, he had the most stunning eyes I had ever seen and his boyishly handsome face was almost too attractive. He was a very good looking man and he was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well babe I have to go to work" Matt said

He took his hand away from my cock. In that moment I wanted to kill him, of course not literally but I was so close to cumming and the stupid bastard just took his hand away

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I found myself saying in complete discontentment

"You heard Charlie, I'm late"

Matt rested up on his elbows and smiled at me. He had the most innocent face and eyes but deep down inside he was laughing, I could almost sense it. He would have got a huge kick out of what happened that morning.

"But I didn't even get to cum, Matt! Don't be so unfair!" I almost yelled at him

He just gave me that angelic smile and pulled me down to his level, our lips so close together but not touching. He grasped hold of my arms and quickly twisted his body and pulled me with him so I ended up lying flat on the mattress with him pinning me down. He kissed my lips lightly, so much so that it almost tickled

"Will you be here when I get home?" He asked me

"That depends" I replied

"On what?"

"If I forgive you for making me wait" I smiled back at him

"If I promise to make it up to you will you be?" He pleaded with me

Before I could even answer him he kissed me again and then pulled away.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight so if you're not here when I get back can you come back around seven then I will make you cum sweetheart" Matt said

He was being sweet to me again. I blushed and looked at him happily

"Alright I'll be here"

He smiled back at me and quickly sprung up, I watched contently as he got dressed, every so often looking over his shoulder to see me watching him.

"You need to kill my boss in order to finish your job don't you?" Matt asked

The truth was I had completely forgotten about all that. I was so scatterbrained because of Matt I had forgotten why I ended up meeting him in the first place

"Mm yeah, I guess I do" I replied

"Before I come home tonight I will get Charlie to give me details on where and when the boss is going to be tomorrow I will give you the information and you can deal with it how you feel necessary" Matt replied

I was completely shocked. I had questions suddenly running through my mind like a runaway carriage do I really mean that much to him? Will he hate me after I kill his boss? Why is he so eager to have me complete my job? Is that bastard trying to domesticate me? They were all questions I didn't have answers too. I quickly climbed out of the bed and walked over to Matt and grabbed hold of his hand, he pulled a packet of cigarettes and a light out of the back pocket of the blue jeans he wore the previous night with his free hand, he placed one in his mouth and lit it, placing back the packet and the lighter

"Matt? Why would you do that?" I asked him

"Because sweetheart the sooner he is dead the sooner I can leave and start my life with you and then when you have closure about Near then we can move on together. Oh and before I forget"

He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to me

"That's for the front door, when you ready, go home and grab what ever you need and bring it back here, this is your home too now"

"Ah Matt?" I said almost embarrassingly

"I don't exactly live anywhere, I have spent too much time on the run, I pretty much just own the clothes that were on my back and my motorbike. Come to think of it I don't even remember where I left it last night"

I had been completely honest with him. I mainly lived in hotels moving from one to the next and never staying more then two nights at a time. My motorbike was my mode of transport but I couldn't recall what I did with it the night before. I was going to have to make that my priority of the day.

He reached into his back pocket again and pulled out something larger than the packet of cigarettes, he hang the lit one from the left side of his mouth. It was only after he opened it that I realized he had pulled out his wallet. He handed me a card

"Use that to get whatever you want babe, I'll make sure you're taken care of if you want or need anything just get it, my signature is on the back just forge it when you pay for something"

He kissed my forehead and began to walk out the bedroom. I looked down at the card he had placed in my hand, it was a credit card. I wanted to throw it at him them punch him the face. I couldn't believe he thought of me as his wife! I had been paying my own way for everything for so long that I was completely offended by the fact he just handed me his credit card and told me to do whatever I liked with it. OK so he didn't say those words specifically but he may as well have. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was just trying to be nice gentleman who loved his boyfriend but I was still offended but it also meant he completely trusted me so I couldn't stay mad long. I had said I was going to take care of Matt and I meant it, I was going to have to swallow my pride and be his house wife. I already said I would quit and I never went back on my word once the job was done that was the end of it for me my life was with Matt now and I wasn't going to fuck it up. I quickly pulled on the pants I wore last night and ran out the front door, Matt was just getting into his car, I could tell he was somewhat of a procrastinator by how long it took him to get from the bedroom to his car.

"Matt" I called out to him

He turned around and looked at me, I had a bare torso and was wearing no shoes and the cold air had hit me like a ton of bricks

"What are you doing you'll freeze to fucking death out here" He said worryingly and wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his body

"I wanted to say thank you before you go" I said to him, my teeth already started to chatter against one another

"I told you I would look after you babe, now please go inside before you get sick" He said

"I love you Matt" I reached up and kissed his lips that felt like they were freezing

"I love you too sweetheart, now inside, go" He demanded

I just smiled at him and did as I was told. The warm air in the house had warmed me up straight away and it was time for me to get down to work.


	9. Chapter 9

More than anything else in life I hated shopping, the crowds, the pushing, the ridiculous conversations you were forced to listen to as you walked down the aisles but walking into the supermarket was my first step in keeping my promise to Matt. I said that I was going to take care of him and that included cooking. Just because I live in hotels and lived off of room service and chocolate doesn't mean I don't know how to cook. I don't exactly mean to brag but I am not bad at it either but I would never make it as a chef or anything I would end up killing someone the first day, literally. That thought alone had prompted me to think about what had happened to my gun? I had it tucked into my waist band of my jeans and some time in between arriving at the docks and going to Matt's place I had misplaced it. I wanted to hit myself not only had I completely forgotten where I had left my bike I had lost my gun too

"Damn it Matt you got me losing my mind" I said to myself

I could feel something vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans, I wasn't exactly sure which surprised me most the vibrating or the fact someone was ringing me in the morning. In my experience if somebody want a job done or wanted to check up on a hit they wouldn't ring until late afternoon or evening once they had their other affairs in order. I reached in and pulled my phone out and answered it

"Mello"

"Hey babe"

Matt was on the other end. I had written down my phone number for him and he had given me his after we had our shower together, which may I add was probably the fucking nicest shower I have ever had.

"Can't you go five minutes without bothering me?" I said in a sarcastic tone hoping that Matt by now had figured out the difference between my sarcasm and my seriousness

"I could try six next time, listen about tonight. When I said I would take you out for dinner I was thinking somewhere quiet and romantic but then I kind of got a better idea. I need you to buy a suit, I know your rolling your eyes right now but please, for me will you buy and wear a suit?" He asked nicely

I was most defiantly rolling my eyes

"Alright, what exactly are you planning?" I asked curiously

"I can't tell you cause otherwise you will know and the whole point of this plan if for you not to know until you're there"

I laughed

"You could just say it's a surprise" I said still laughing at Matt

"Alright babe I gotta get back to work, I'll see you tonight, I love you"

"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and placed it back into my pocket

I had known five definite things about Matt. The first was he was sweet the second he was over-protective the third he was bossy fourth he was caring and fifth he had been the most amazing lover both physically and emotionally.

I still had thoughts about our relationship ending badly, I knew very well we were still in our "honeymoon" phase and eventually that would disappear and that's when the real relationship would commence and I won't lie I hated that thought. I knew with our personalities there would be a lot of clashing and arguments, the test was would the love we shared between us be enough to overcome that? I hadn't been in a relationship, well I guess you could say the only meaningful relationship I have ever had is with my right hand. Yeah, I know way too much information but as you have probably learned what comes out of my mouth or what I think isn't exactly suitable for the religious or minors. So being with Matt was going to test me in more than one way.

I know you probably think it's weird that both Matt and I were saying I love you only after being with each other for less than twenty four hours but like I said if I feel something I say it and I don't hold back and I did want Matt and I was in love with him too and I was sure he was in love with me. Honestly I didn't understand why Matt was single? Sure he was a complete nut and over protecting and had more ups and downs then a fucking roller coaster but if that was all that was wrong with Matt why would people only want a sexual relationship with him? and what kinds of people had they been in order to dominate my Matt and more or less rape him? I mean I fully understood why someone would want to have a sexual relationship with him, the way he made love was like those tantric orgasms you read about they were fucking amazing, but the point was that I couldn't understand why someone couldn't love him no matter how intolerable he seemed, he needed someone with guts to love him, he needed someone who could handle his bullshit and he needed someone who wouldn't leave just after one argument and I wanted to be that person for him. Despite his flaws Matt was an intelligent, loving, kind, caring man who just wanted someone to be there for him even with things went to shit.

The more I thought about Matt the guiltier I felt for assuming our relationship would be over once the honeymoon phase was finished. If I really loved him, providing he didn't cheat on me and providing neither of us weren't violent towards each other, then why would it be over? Wouldn't I just be like everyone that has been in contact with him? I started to feel almost sick in my stomach, I didn't know how relationships worked exactly but I couldn't just assume it would all be over because we both had strong personalities.

"That bastard may have skipped out on me this morning but I know he would love me for the rest of his life so I suppose I can forgive him" I said to myself as I walked up and down the aisle completely ignoring what was on the shelf.

"Why am I even here? he said he is taking me to fucking dinner...CHOCOLATE!"

Now you probably think I am a complete nutcase talking to myself in fucking public but in case you are one of the normal ones who doesn't talk to themselves in public, you know those stupid to do lists well me talking to myself is my to do lists I verbally remind myself of what I am supposed to doing or recapped what I was thinking, normally I would write stuff on my hand but in situations like this I simply reminded myself with words. It had felt like forever since I had chocolate so it was no wonder I had been so temperamental. Chocolate to me was what crack was to a crack addict, if I didn't have it I went into withdrawals and that was not pretty.

I had read the signs on each aisle until I found the one marked confectionery. I think I probably almost ran at that point and gathered up at least, from what I counted, ten big blocks of chocolate and rushed to the checkout. I don't mean to seem big-headed but even with the bandages people in general like the look of me, and I am an attractive man. So when the young black haired girl behind the counter smiled at me and kept looking up after every block she scanned I was hardly surprised, next would come the "oh you poor thing" routine.

"Oh you poor man what happened to your face"

Every time I was asked that after I got my burns I usually played around with the answer. I like to joke around a lot with other people because I get a kick out of their reactions and since Matt decided to share what he was doing to me with Charlie I was going to make up a fabulous..forget I said that I maybe a fag but I don't say that word..fantastic story

"Oh it's just a couple of burns, accident with electrical nipple clamps I used on my boyfriend, he is a real weirdo gets turned on by all sorts of strange things, it kinda back fired but that's a long story" I smiled at her

Killed two birds with one stone, I got Matt back, even though he didn't hear what I said and it stopped the girl from making flirty eyes at me. She finished scanning the chocolate, bagged it all and I paid for them and left still smiling. As soon as I was outside I pulled one of the bars out of the bag and attacked it like a hungry raccoon and took a big chunk out of it and started eating. It was like the first hit of the day and it felt so fucking good all I needed now was my hand job from Matt and I would have been completely happy.


	10. Chapter 10

The only wonderful thing about where Matt's house was that it seemed to be close to everything so despite the fact I didn't have my motorbike everything was easily accessible by walking. The plan was to drop off the remaining seven chocolate blocks, yes I ate three whilst walking home, and then go out looking for my motorbike which I had come to the conclusion must have been where ever I had slept the night before I met Matt, that in itself was complicated because I couldn't remember where it was that I stayed that night. I knew it had to be close to the docks so that had limited my options to six hotels.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket again

"Mello" I said with a mouthful of chocolate

"Babe? You said something this morning about your motorbike, where exactly did you leave it?" Matt asked me

Had he read my thoughts?

"That fucking weirdo how did he know that was what I was thinking about?" Silently ran through my head.

I still don't know even to this day how he managed to do that.

"I don't have a fucking clue that's what I was about to go do, I am assuming it's at the hotel I last stayed at but I don't know where that was, which is your fault may I add" I said to him with my mouth full

"How is that my fault" he asked with laughter in his voice

"You have made me all scatterbrained, why are you asking anyway?" I replied

"I don't suppose your license plate is Mell with a zero?" he asked me

"Yeah that's it, did you find it?"

"If it's a black and silver BMW K1200LT than yep I found it, I was on my way to the lunch meeting and I drove past a crappy looking hotel and noticed it"

"Well where is it? I will go and pick it up"

"No need I will drop it off to you before I go to this lunch thing, I put it in my trunk"

I was sure he was joking that he put my motorbike in the trunk of his car. There was no way that it would have fit and how the fuck did he even manage to pick it up and put in the boot in the damned first place?

"Your very funny Matt, where is it?" I said as if he were joking

"In my trunk, it doesn't quite fit but I tied the boot down with the ropes I keep in my car"

It was funny because at that moment all I wanted to know was what the hell was Matt doing with ropes in his car.

"Matt? What are you doing with ropes in your car?" I asked him

"I kept them in there in case a hot young blond man that wore a lot of black and ate a lot of chocolate went to the warehouse and refused to come home with me" Matt said in a serious voice

"You're funny, well hurry up and come home then" I said and hung up

It had felt like we had been together forever. We both seemed to understand each other completely and it was a really amazing feeling. He got me and I got him.

It was no more than five minutes later and Matt pulled up out the front. I walked out and met him as he exited the car. I looked at the trunk; he had seriously found my motorbike and bound it in the trunk even though half of it was still hanging out

"You better have not damaged it" I said to him glaring at him

He just smiled like an idiot at me and went to the back and started to untie the ropes.

"How the hell did you manage to get it in the trunk?" I asked him

"Most of it is plastic Mello. The only heavy parts the engine and the chain the rest is all lightweight" He said

He dropped the ropes to the ground. He lifted the lid of the trunk and wrapped his arms around the seat and underneath the bike and lifted it, pulled it out of the trunk, I rushed to pull out the kick stand and he gently placed it on the driveway. He had broken out in a sweat lifting it. He wiped his forehead with his glove covered hand.

"I can't believe you did that for me" I said to him

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. He was the most incredible man, if it all possible he made me fall more in love with him. My bad ass angel was so completely misunderstood by everyone but I was seeing who he really was and he was irreplaceable.

"I told you I'd do anything for you" He said hugging me

He released me after a few short seconds

"I will be back later sweetheart, I got this lunch business thingy I need to monitor then I will be home and I keep ropes in my car in case I get bogged" He said

I smiled at him. I knew he wasn't serious even though he sounded serious about the original statement he made after I asked him what he was doing with them.

"Are you sure they aren't for sexual purposes Matt?" I asked him

He took me in his arms again and pressed his lips against my ear

"I dunno babe do you wanna find out?"

I hit him softly in the chest

"You're such a pervert" I said to him

"Only to you babe, I gotta go. Stay safe, I love you"

He kissed me on the lips and then licked his

"Do you eat anything else other than chocolate?" he asked me getting in his car

"Yeah I did a pretty good job at consuming some of you" I replied in a smart ass manner

"Now I'm gonna be walking around all afternoon with a fucking hard-on" he said

I leaned in through the window and kissed him again.

"Go to work" I said and retracted my body

I watched as he gave me a sweet smile and drove off down the road. As I watched his car disappear around the corner I couldn't help but wonder if something did come between and separated us in the future would either of us be able to cope with it. Even though we were both independent and had been for quite some time I was finding it hard to convince myself I would be alright without him. Matt had become my everything in such a small amount of time, he was the one thing in my life that gave me love in return, he was the only one I wanted to be with and yet since I was so sure that, even though I didn't want it to happen, we would one day part, it was heartbreaking. I didn't want to lose Matt and he didn't want to lose me and I felt horrible for feeling what I was feeling, I didn't want to ever have to say goodbye to him but what if my sinking feelings were right and we did end up a part? how would I ever be able to cope without him? It was a scary thought.

I kinda wish I didn't have to leave you in anxiety, wondering if we actually stayed together or not but as I said earlier there is a purpose for me telling you all this and keeping the ending secret until due time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, who would have ever thought that I would look this hot in a suit" I said

I had been admiring myself in the mirror for the last twenty minutes I must have looked like a fucking idiot standing there approving myself but I was looking good. I had been the only customer in the menswear store so I couldn't exactly confirm that I looked sophisticated it was defiantly different then my regular leather and black clothes look that I normally trended. A scrawny looking dark brown haired sales assistant approached me. You know the cliché fag that you see on television and movies and read in books, you know the kind with perfect hair, tight clothes and have that gay man voice and they say things like fabulous and darling and flounce around like they own the place, well he was one of them. It was kinda of hard to believe that he and I were interested in the same sex; we were at two completely different ends of the homo- spectrum.

"You look fabulous sir" he said as he handed me a violet colored tie

I laced it around the back of my neck before I realized I had no fucking clue on how to tie it.

"Would you mind?" I asked the man

"Sure"

He turned me so I was facing him and started to quickly fasten the tie

"Getting dressed up for anything in particular?" He asked me

Every movement he made with the tie he cocked his head in the same direction; it was like he was head bopping to a song.

"I have a suspicion that this is my boyfriend's way of trying to domesticate me. He is taking my out to dinner which means he is trying to do something nice or it's his way to ease me into being a fucking house wife" I replied

The man finished tying the tie and took a step back

"You're gay?" He asked me raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I guess that was more or less a confession, that's rather odd that means I confessed it to the girl at the checkout to" I said mostly to myself

Admitting I was gay to Matt was somewhat difficult but I still told him and then suddenly I was telling everyone I had a boyfriend, I had no idea what the hell was going on I may as well have strapped a damned neon sign to my chest with the words "I'm a fag" lit up.

"Forgive me sweetie but you do not look like a homosexual" the man replied

"I didn't know we were supposed to look any specific way" I said with the corners of my mouth turned up but not quite smiling

"Oh well you know what I mean, I am a fabulous stereotype. I suppose I never really expected it when you walked in here dressed like a biker or some sort of dangerous man. Now look, you look stunning. Your boyfriends a lucky man" he said

"Have you been in a relationship with a man, I mean other than a sexual one?"

I wasn't sure what made me ask him that but I figured since he was gay he may have been able to offer me some kind of advice.

"Oh yeah I have been with my husband for ten years now, we are as happy as we were when we first started dating"

"And you never thought it would end for say personality reasons?"

"Well in the beginning things were a bit rocky, we were both used to other relationships where we were both the submissive type, you know had everything done for us and we were kind of kept in our shell but we managed to work through it. The funny thing is about love is that if you're not a male and a female people don't think it can work. But I take my vows seriously and he has been the only man I have ever been with"

"How long did you know each other before you decided to be together?" I asked him

The stranger was actually being rather helpful

"About a week I think, it was rather quick but I say your heart knows what it wants with in twenty four hours of meeting someone. If you can feel in your heart a day later what you felt when you first met that person then it's usually a good indicator, whether its love or hate. I followed my heart and I have been married to him for the last three years and been with him for ten, I don't have any regrets. He can be a bit of a bitch sometimes and is possibly the worst drama queen on the planet but he is worth it, he always has been. I am guessing this is your first relationship you have been in?" he asked

I simply nodded my head

"Well if I can offer you any kind of advice it would be if you love him and he loves you and that you're sure of it then just go with it. Don't worry about what might or might not happen, live in the now and you never know that now might turn out to be a forever but even if it doesn't if you love him you won't regret ever being with him"

I left that store with the suit and thinking to myself that he was the nicest fag I had ever met. He had some relatively good advice and I defiantly approved of his twenty-four hour rule. If I felt the same way I did when I met Matt at midnight tonight then I decided to do as the man said and throw away the what if's and concerns and I would deal with them if they turned up in the future.

I had gone home and jumped straight into the shower, it would be a few more hours before Matt would be home so I wanted to make myself physically appealing so that as soon as he walked in the door I could at least shock him seeing me in a suit. As I showered and let the water run down my bandage I slowly pealed in away from my face. I could feel the wound starting to scar and it no longer stung when the water ran over the skin. I could hear Matt's voice in my head

"You're beautiful" I found myself whispering the same words he had whispered to me.

It made me smile. I started to unwrap the bandage around my shoulder and the wound had started to turn into a scar also. The warm water felt good on my flesh, the more I stood under the water the more I thought about Matt with his hands all over me. When we had showered together he had made me cum again, even after I had whilst he made love to me, he had wonderfully soft yet strong hands and when he jerked me off it felt like the orgasm had come from the very center of my being. It was intense and it felt like I had never cum before. Matt was able to turn me into a slave to his love, I was completely addicted and completely weak for him. I used to think of myself as strong and unable to be persuaded into anything but he had made me his man-wife, and I didn't want it any other way, if taking care of me and doing everything for me is what made Matt happy then I was going to let him be the husband of our relationship.

"HUSBAND! DID I JUST CALL MATT MY HUSBAND?" I yelled at myself and felt my face flush with red

I had made myself embarrassed even though I was completely alone.

"He became my boyfriend this morning and I am thinking about marriage oh my God what the hell has he done to me!" I said loudly to myself

I shook my head of the thought and showered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok well this chapter is a little bit fluffy and sweet..kind of. Anyway thank you to my new followers and reviewers it means a lot to me and thank you again to NearlyMellow who helped me out with a few details. Kisses galore, Emmett**

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and secured it with a rubber band I found onto of the fridge. I hung a block of chocolate from the left side of my mouth. I figured since my burns were turning into scars that I would leave off the bandages. I tightened the tie up and brushed the suit down and took a step back. I looked at my six foot frame in the mirror and felt very pleased. I picked my clothes up from off the floor and searched my jeans for my phone. I took a bite out of the chocolate and rang Matt, I placed the phone between my shoulder and my ear and lifted my shoulder to keep the phone in place.

"Matt" I heard his voice, I could hear that he was smoking

"Hey just out of curiosity are you going to be home soon?" I asked

"Mmm should be there in a couple of hours, I just have to monitor this lunch, get the list from Charlie and then I will be home, why are you in any trouble?" He asked urgently

"No I'm not in any trouble I just wanted to know, this is probably a stupid question but I don't suppose I dropped my gun in your car last night did I?" I asked

"No it is the bedside cupboard on my side, I took it from you last night. You didn't seem to notice" Matt said I could tell he was smiling

"You think you so fucking smart don't you?" I asked

"No sweetheart I don't think I'm fucking smart I know I am fucking smart. I must have had you rather distracted" he said in a smart ass tone

"Oh you don't say, are you alone?" I asked him in a seductive purr

"Nope" he replied taking a drag of his cigarette

"Good, I just took a shower Matt, I was thinking about what happened the last time we took a shower and I got so hot and horny for you Matt. I thought about your hands running all around my wet, naked body, your hard throbbing cock pressing against me. My lips on yours as our tongues rubbed against each others, water running between us" I said softly and low

I was trying to make sure that he got hard in front of whoever was there with him, I wanted him to be embarrassed. I guess it was kind of cruel but I would be sure to make it up to him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked as he swallowed hard

"Come on Matt come and play with me, come and make me cum Matt, I want you to make me cum. I'm so fucking hard, I want your cock deep inside of me" I said as seriously as possible through a smile

"I'm hard as a fucking rock now, are you happy?" He said before taking another drag on his cigarette

"Do you want to jerk off?" I asked him

"I want to fuck you that's what I want" he said in his sweet lusty voice

"Well then I am happy. I'll see you later"

I hung up the phone feeling very proud of himself

"That will be the last time he leaves half way through getting me off" I said to myself

I think I had punished him enough for his indiscretion.

I had accomplished to waste a few hours cleaning out his kitchen and throwing away anything expired or mysterious looking. I had found things that were completely odd and some things that were so far gone that they had started growing a mold forest. It was apparent he was completely useless at taking care of himself but he was able to take care of me, how backwards could one person be?

Somehow I managed to stay relatively clean. When I noticed the time I raced to the bedroom and pulled on my black boots and rushed back into the kitchen, sat on the kitchen counter eating chocolate and waited for Matt.

I heard his car pull up and before I could even smile he had busted through the door and found me sitting on the counter eating my chocolate, dressed in the damn suit and tie, my hair pulled back into the pony tail and the bandages absent from my face

"Holy fuck, look at you" he said with a smile on his face.

He walked up to me and placed his hands on my crossed legs and separated them and stood in between them.

"You are fucking gorgeous babe, you look amazing" he said and kissed my neck

I placed the chocolate down beside me

He lifted his head from my neck and looked into my eyes. He just shook his head

"I can't believe you actually went out and bought a suit, I gotta tell you sweetheart I honestly didn't think you would" he said

"You wanted me to so I did, you even said please so I could hardly say no" I replied

"I did something bad" he said

I felt as if my heart had stopped beating. He had me instantly worried but I tried to make sure my face didn't look it

"What did you do"

He placed his lips against my neck again

"When you called me earlier and made me fucking horny I ended up masturbating, I waited 'til I got back to the headquarters and went into the bathroom and jerked off"

"Did it feel good?" I asked him

"No, it felt horrible. I wanted to come back here to you but that ass keeps me on a short chain. But you were all I could think about. Mello, I love you" he said into my neck

"I love you too Matt" I replied.

"Would it be too much to ask you to get out of that suit so I can finish off what I started this morning?" he asked me

"No I suppose not" I replied

He raised his head again and smashed his lips against mine, taking my tongue feverishly in his warm, moist mouth. I could taste his cigarettes and he could taste the chocolate I had been eating. It seems like a pretty gross combination but as he kissed me those two things blended better than I would have imagined. His kiss was full of hunger and passion and I could feel all he wanted was me. He pulled the sides of the black jacket and shoved it off my arms, he placed it on the counter and started to loosen the tie around my neck and fiddled with the buttons on the white button shirt. He looked up at me as he pulled away the tie from my neck. He gave me a smile that I hadn't seen before, it made me curious as to what he was thinking

"Do you want to know how many white button down shirts I own?" He asked me

I looked at him inquisitively; I had no idea why he was even asking me that.

"I own four and they have never been worn, so in saying that I am suggesting that I have spare white button down shirts because in less than ten seconds you won't be able to wear this one again"

He grabbed the both sides of the shirt and ripped it completely in half sending buttons flying. He ripped the shirt from off of my body and threw it to the ground. He pressed his lips against my right nipple and licked it until it was hard whilst he tweaked the left one in between his fingers. I moaned loudly as I gripped his hips. He quickly released once he could feel they were both very stiff and my cock had become just as rigid. He found the zip off the pants that encased my very pressured member and he unzipped it quickly which instantly released me making me shiver the moment the cold air hit my cock. He wrapped his left palm around it in a tight grip and began to rub in a steady and cadenced motion.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled as I grasped his hips tightly

He caught my eyes with his and his rhythmic motions became faster.

"I wanna marry you" The words spilled out my mouth like vomit

I couldn't believe what I had just said, I really was fucking insane. It was that asshole from the menswear's store fault, he had that happy story about him and his husband and after I had already mistakenly called Matt my husband in my mind. I had really lost it, there was no way in hell Matt would agree to that, it was way too soon, I mean it was less than twenty four hours since we fucking met

"Say that when I'm not about to make you cum sweetheart" he said to me nicely and kept jerking me off

Thank God he had common sense.

I gripped hold of him tighter I could feel my orgasm about to release

"Ahh-I'm gonna cum!" I yelled out

He quickly released his grip and leaned down and placed his mouth around me and began to suck. It only took a few seconds of him sucking my cock before I came. He consumed all of me, wiped his mouth and stood straight up again and looked at me.

"Never say things you don't actually mean, especially that" he said to me

He looked incredibly sad. It was the first time I had ever seen that face on him and it was heartbreaking. It's not that I didn't mean what I said, I would have married Matt in an instant but it was just much too soon. As I thought about how I upset him I also thought about what that guy had said. Maybe marrying Matt wasn't such a bad idea after all, I mean we did love each other and if things started to go pear shaped it would have been harder for either of us to just leave the relationship, we would more or less be forced to try and fix it. If we were married there were vows that were said that needed to be taken seriously. If I wanted to be with Matt for the rest of my life then why was it such a bad idea? I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him close to me

"I did mean it Matt" I said to him

"What?" he said surprised and the sad look disappeared

"If after midnight tonight you still love me and you feel the same about me as you did last night then I want to marry you" I said

"And what happens if you one day decide you can't handle being with me anymore? what if you end up hating me because of who I am and the way I am?" Matt asked

"I could never hate you and why would I leave just because of that? I love you Matt. I already promised that I wouldn't break your heart and I meant it. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life, no matter how short or long that is. Why should I waste time when I already know what my heart wants?" I said to him

"So at midnight tonight if I still love you and you still love me we are going to get married?" He asked me

"If being married to me is something you would want" I said

"Of course it is, I couldn't be without the smell of chocolate in the house and waking up next to you every morning and your filthy phone sex" he replied with a smile

He placed his lips against mine and kissed me gently.

"I love you so much Mello, I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you"


	13. Chapter 13

Matt's cock was buried deep inside of me, pain and pleasure was vibrating through my entire body. Apparently the hand job hadn't been enough for either of us because as soon as he told me he loved me he unzipped his pants and I had offered to rest over the counter while he fucked me from behind. His thrusts were strong and dealt with force and it drove me fucking crazy. I had begged for this, I had begged him to fuck me deeper and harder and I had started to praise myself for making such a request, he was hitting the soft tender spot inside of me that made me melt entirely, I had already cum twice, once when he jerked me off and again a short time after that, once his cock hit that sweet spot inside of me it made me instantly blow where I stood. We were both completely messes. Our clothes had been thrown all over the kitchen, we were both covered in sweat and cum and the heat in the air had made our hair soaked. At some point I had pulled my hair out of the ponytail and threw away the rubber band

"I'm gonna cum again Matt" I yelled

I was panting so heavily that I was amazed that I could speak. Matt's breaths were just as hard and fast, I had never heard someone gasp like the way he was. The feeling was extremely intense, I had never had sex like that before, it had always been from the front so I had no idea it was going to feel that good.

Matt quickly grasped hold of my very hard cock and gentle squeezed the head

"No you won't sweetheart, not yet"

The pressure he placed on the tip had started to take away the need for me to cum yet again. It was kind of embarrassing but I wasn't the only one who had more than one orgasm in such a short period of time, Matt had cum twice himself, both times inside of me and despite how well lubricated it was it still felt fucking amazing. My legs had become incredibly weak after the second time I had came, I was afraid to move because I knew I would just fall down. I felt Matt grab me in his arms and he took himself out of me. He somehow managed to pick me up. I am not exactly a light man, even though I am only slightly muscular I am rather heavy and tall, given Matt was a few inches taller than I was and he did manage to lift my motorbike on his own so I shouldn't have been surprised when he carried me over to the couch. He placed my feet to the floor and quickly sat down and grabbed my hand and guided me to sit with my knees either side of him. I grasped his cock and guided it back inside of me as I lowered down

"Oh fuck" he growled as soon as entire length was back inside of me.

I wound my arms around the back of his neck and with what energy was left in me I rode him fast and hard until I felt his entire body stiffen up

"Fuck!" he yelled

He gripped my thighs and in synchronicity we both came. I collapsed into him with him still inside me while he finished cumming. He held me close despite how hot we both were.

"Fuck babe that was incredible, I have never cum this much before, I fucking love you, you know that?"

"I know you do, and I love you" I panted

I was completely exhausted, I really wanted to skip dinner and sleep for the rest of the night but the vigorous amount of love making had made me work up an appetite. Even though you don't know how this all ends yet let me reveal something to you. Whether we ended up staying together or breaking a part Matt will always be my soul mate no matter what happens he will always be the one that was meant for me.

Although I wasn't exactly sure how we managed it, we had gone to the bathroom, showered and got cleaned up. By the time I had come out of the shower Matt was already waiting for me in the room dressed in a suit and tie. His reddish-brown hair was brushed back, instead of it the scruffy mess it had always been. He looked an inch or so taller with the fancy dress shoes he wore, he had a cigarette hanging from the left side of his mouth and the tie he wore was the deepest shade of red. I looked at him and smiled, I was completely speechless, he was almost unrecognizable.

"Is that really you, Matt?" I said being funny

"But of course" he said in a fancy fake posh English accent that made me blush

He walked up to me while I was still dressed in only a towel and pulled my hand up to his lips and gave it a quick but loving kiss and let it go.

"I can't believe it, you look so pristine"

It was the best word I could come up with at the time, he had left me complete shocked so yeah I sounded a little fancy.

I looked over to the bed and saw my clothes laid out neatly and a long square shaped box that had a large blue bow stuck to it

"What's that?" I asked him pointing to the box

He walked over to the bed and picked it up and came back to me with it

"I saw it today and it just reminded me of you"

He handed it to me and I opened it up. It was a long beaded necklace with a silver cross on the end, it was quite captivating

"For a long time I thought the cross was only for religious purposes but when I saw this I saw it differently. The vertical lines point to Heaven and Earth and the horizontal lines don't go from the center to the edges they come in from the edges to the center it clutches the two in place. To me Mello you have bound Heaven and Earth and you hold them both, you are those things for me. You're my Heaven and you're my Earth and you have bound them within yourself, I never thought I would see those two places clearly, until I met you" He said to me

Honestly, he made me want to cry. I knew he was a romantic but what he had said in that moment had completely melted away every concern, every fear I had about us being together. I pressed my lips against his gripping hold of the box tightly. I could feel a tear escape my eyes and run down my cheeks. I pulled myself together before looking back at him

"Matt, I really don't know what to say" I said to him choking back more tears

He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around my neck and clasped it up, it was long on me, the cross resting in between the lower part of my pectoral muscles. I took Matt in my arms and held him tightly

"Thank you Matt, I love it" I said to him

He held me tightly back. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and I was never going to let him go, at least not without a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

The entire restaurant was empty. When he said he had thought of something better then quiet and romantic I had to wonder what his original idea was because this was dead quiet and very romantic. Candles were lit up all around the place very soft piano music played in the background; it was just him and I. He had been sitting there eating quietly as he listened to me prattle on about my childhood.

"I grew up in the South-East of England for a good part of my early life. I don't even recall what my birth parents even look like. I guess they knew from an early age I was different than most kids so they placed me in an orphanage for gifted children, I was there until I was fourteen and then I left with Near who was only twelve at the time. We started doing odd jobs for people and one day I guess we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, we ended up speaking to a man, I forget now who he was but he offered us a job that involved us into the crime world. We spent the next seven years doing drug runs and just minor stuff like that. We were separated for a job and that's when Near and a few other men were killed by Steel and his lackeys. Since then I have been running and killing, word got out about what I was doing and soon enough I started getting calls for paid hit jobs and that's all I have been doing for the past five years" I said

There really wasn't much more to my life then what I told Matt, even though it wasn't stable it was a relatively easy life to live.

"What made you want to go after the people that killed Near?" He asked me

"Justice mainly, and his father. See his father was also a child of the orphanage, obviously long before we were placed there, he grew up and visited the orphanage a lot at least once a fortnight. Near really liked him they got a long really well and soon enough he was adopted by him. Oddly enough even though he was adopted Near wanted to stay in the orphanage, I guess that was kinda my fault. But the visits became more frequent and when we ran away from the orphanage his father spent the entire time looking for us. It was after Near was killed that I found his father and told him what had happened. He blamed me for a long time and I promised him I would get revenge for Near and I don't break promises no matter how minor or major they are"

"It must hurt having a heart that big" Matt said and smiled at me

"I can't really be complimented on the size of my heart considering all you have done for me" I said back to him

"Everything I do is because I love you, I am not trying to be nice or sweet it's just being with you makes me want to be the best person I can be and I want to be able to take care of you and give you everything I can. I'm hoping that if I can get you to love me enough you won't contemplate leaving me when things start to become tough. You haven't seen it yet Mello, mainly because you haven't seen me doing my job but I am not a decent person, especially to those that I have been hired to deal with. I am not the type of hitman who just shoots to kill, I don't want you to ever see what I am like when I am in that frame of mind because I am afraid that if you do you will no longer see me the way you see me now" he said almost sadly

I had hoped that the time that we were together I hadn't shown him how I felt about our future. I already felt bad for thinking it and I had only just recently decided to no longer think like that but if I had actually let him see that I had been thinking it I would have never forgiven myself.

"Matt, I of all people know what it's like when it comes to our line of work. I know how violent and disturbing it can be and trust me I am no saint. I wouldn't leave you because of something like that because I would hope if you saw what I was like when it came to work that you wouldn't leave me. Who we are as hitmen aren't who we are as everyday men I have seen that for myself. I won't lie there has been moments where I have worried if things became too much that we would end up parting ways but those thoughts are normal for me, you have to understand I have never stood still, I have never woken up the next day and just stayed put I have always been on the run so initially my instincts are to run but I don't want to run from you Matt, no matter how tough things get I don't want to run away from you or us. That's why I said that I wanted to marry you because I believe that we can work through anything together"

"I have killed in cruel ways Mello and even though I would never lay a hand on you I have no problems doing it to other people. I just want you to know that, I will keep you safe that is why I wanted to help you find that Steel guy because I wouldn't be doing what I promised I would do for you. The only person in this world who truly wants you to be safe and happy is me. I don't care how long we have known each other, what I feel for you feels like it has been there forever, the moment I looked into your eyes I knew you were supposed to be with me"

"If you want to help me find Steel and execute him then I won't argue" I replied to him

Yes he did what I never thought he would do, he made me agree to putting his life in danger, at least that is how I had seen it.

"I will make sure he pays for hurting you, I can see in your eyes that Near meant a lot to you and his death hurt you. Whether its past, present or future the person that hurts you will have me to deal with. They will end up wishing they had never done anything to you" Matt replied

He had meant what he said ,he was dead fucking serious. No matter how frightening he seemed I still loved him, the lengths he was going for me were almost a work of fiction, I had never known anyone to go as far as he was for the person they loved. I didn't care that Matt would probably end up killing someone if they did anything to me, I didn't care how violent he was when he did his job because I trusted him completely I knew that he would never lay a finger on me in violence, being a hitman myself it would have been his mistake if he did but I knew truly in my heart that he wouldn't hurt me. He made me feel safe and secure and for the first time in my life he made me feel like I was worth something.

"I also wanted to ask something of you, I am not sure exactly how to ask it without sounding like a total cock head" he said

"Say it however you need to" I said to him trying to give him the confidence to just ask me

"I said I would get the schedule for you for my boss so you can do your job but I want to know if you will let me do it for you. He has done a great lot of damage to me and personally I would love to kill him. If you say no that's fine I just wanted to ask"

"If you want to do it Matt, I won't stop you. Either way he ends up dead and I finish my job and I can go ahead and quit that life and if you wanted to you can too" I said almost shyly

He reached over and took my hand

"I am not trying to control you at all Mello I am not asking you to quit and be one of those house wives that stays at home all day and watches daytime soap operas I don't want that for you, unless you're into that then go for it. But I want you to do what you want and when you want to do it. I don't want you to stay home all day cooking and cleaning, I don't mind if you want another job or well, anything you want to do I want you to do it. You aren't my slave and you aren't my possession and I wont treat you like that ever. I just want you to be safe, that's all and if you want to go after Steel I will be right beside you, at least then I can protect you"

As soon as he finished saying what he needed to say I got up and walked to him and kissed him deeply and passionately. He was too perfect, I couldn't have loved him any more than what I did, he was indescribable. He may have not seen me as a possession but the truth was I belonged to him, I was his and his alone and that's how I saw it and wanted it.

"I am yours Matt, however you look at it, I belong to you and I always will. I want to be with you and you alone no matter what problems arise I want to go through them with you"

I replied to Matt. He had looked at me with the kindest eyes, filled with love and passion. No matter what I thought before, it was void, I was no longer worried. I had complete faith that we would last no matter what happened, no matter if we clashed no matter if we fought, it was true love and Matt was the love of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt a warm hand push away the hair from off my face; I stirred and opened my eyes to see Matt sitting beside me smiling down at me. I searched for the cross of my necklace that had got tangled up in my hair while I slept and pulled it back around to the front of me, I had become quite attached to it

"Good morning sweetheart" he said to me in a gentle voice

"What time is it?" I asked him sleepily

I rubbed my blue eyes as they tried adjusting to the light in the room that streamed through the window.

"Just after seven. I won't be long babe I'm going to go into work and do what I have to do and I will be right back" he said

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked him

Honestly all I wanted to do was to keep sleeping but after our talk last night I wanted to at least be there with Matt while he executed his boss. We had devised a plan that would not only let Matt get away with the murder but make sure that it seemed like he wasn't even there at the time of death. I had learned that Matt was amazing with technology, computers, phones, camera's, everything, so when he said he could rig some old footage of the security cameras at the warehouse where we had met he was able to make it appear as if he was there at the time of the murder just in case anyone wanted to get involved and investigate the hit even though it was very unlikely we both wanted to make sure that he couldn't be implicated.

"No babe stay in bed and get some more sleep, you must be fucking exhausted after last night, I'll be back soon and I will come back to bed with you" he said sweetly

He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine, they were so soft and the kiss was so tender. Unfortunately I had crashed out well before midnight so I had no idea if our agreement was still valid. He got up and left the room

I could feel the dark cloud hanging over his head as he left. He was going to be doing something extremely violent and for my benefit too. He was doing my job for me and also getting his own revenge and he was in killer mode, which was completely different to his normal happy-go-lucky mood. He had a very serious look in his eyes; it wasn't anger but more like determination.

My body was feeling incredibly sore, I was sure I had pulled muscles or at the very least sustained minor bruises. My flesh was like a peach, it bruised even at the slightest hint of roughness, I could walk into a door and I would bruise as if a brick had been thrown into me, it did kind of look bad but Matt had never hurt me at any time while we made love. I laid there looking at the room around me, the bed that I had slept on for the second night in a row had felt like I had been sleeping on a cloud. It never really occurred to me until I was looking around the room on how bare it looked. The walls were white and there were no pictures or artwork on the walls, either Matt hated cluttered walls, hated artwork of any kind or was just too lazy to do anything about it or he could have really thought nothing more about it, plain walls were after all easier to maintain. I hadn't told Matt yet but truthfully I was quite skilled with a pencil, I had been drawing since I was a kid and I did some pretty impressive things I had contemplated drawing something and putting it up on the wall and seeing what his reaction was to it. I was actually feeling rather desperate to do something nice for him considering everything he was doing for me and at the time it was the only thing I could think about.

I must have bored myself at some point because I ended up falling asleep and waking up some time later to the sound of the shower.

I got up and walked to the bathroom wearing only a pair of Matt's pajama pants. I looked at the floor as I walked past and noticed that his shirt was covered in large blood stains so I knew he had killed someone. I continued to the bathroom and pushed open the door, I could hear Matt humming a tune to himself, he was in a good mood again

"Matt?" I called out loudly to him so he could hear me over the running water

"Yeah babe in here" he replied

"How did it go?" I asked him curiously

"Yeah alright, I kinda got a little injured but I am fine, damn bastard pulled a knife out on me. I got the job done though and I was in and out of there relatively quickly, no one was even there so no one would have seen me" he said almost causally

I quickly flung open the shower curtain.

"What do you mean you got injured, where?" I asked him almost angrily

He had wanted to protect me and yet because he took my job he had become hurt.

He held out his arm to me, I saw a long deep cut that ran from just above his wrist to his elbow and another smaller one going horizontally across his bicep. both bleeding profusely.

"Matt oh my God will you get out of there so I can fix this, you'll end up bleeding to death, Jesus Christ do you really not know how deep that is?" I said to him frustrated

"I thought it was strange the amount it was bleeding but I didn't really think much of it" he replied as I walked away to get the first aid kit and rushed back

He turned off the taps and stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around the lower half of his body. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and made him stand in the bedroom dripping wet. I opened up the kit and pulled out some alcohol wipes, antiseptic cream and several bandages. I started to rub the wounds with the alcohol wipes which made him flinch

"Serves your self right, you could have ended up dead Matt" I said still annoyed with him

I then dabbed on the antiseptic cream and rubbed it gently into the wounds before wrapping them up with at least three bandages each to try and compress the wounds and stop the bleeding. I closed up the first aid kit and placed it on the floor beside my feet. I stood looking at him in discontent with my arms folded across my chest

"So you're mad at me now?" he asked almost like a child who sounded sorry for breaking his mother's favorite vase

"What, you expect me not be? Matt if that cut had been any lower you could have had your wrist slit and you could have bled out and died" I replied still with my arms crossed

"Sweetheart, I am fine. I am still standing and still breathing. I am OK. The good news is I don't have to worry about him or that job anymore. I am not a part of that anymore the only job I need is to help you and look out for you" he said and kissed me on the head.

He walked over to his bloody shirt and started to roll it up into a ball

"And what good are you to me if your dead Matt?" I asked him

He was getting on my nerves; clearly he didn't see how serious it was. If I hadn't been there to look after him he probably would have shrugged it off and died with a fucking cigarette hanging out of his mouth with that stupid smile plastered over his adorable face.

"Babe, I'm not dead I am right here in front of you in the same house, in the same room. I didn't die I am perfectly alright please just stop worrying about me" He said

"Asking me not to worry about you is like me asking you not to worry about me"

I picked up the first aid kit and walked off with it and put it back into one of the top cupboards in the kitchen. Matt followed me still smiling like a fucking idiot. I pulled the shirt out from his hands and wrapped it up in a several garbage bags and then into another large black bag and placed it in the bin so that other rubbish could be placed on top of it

"Come here" he said to me and gently grabbed my arm

I struggled for a second almost pouting at him; he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you're worried babe but really I am alright, there is nothing you need to worry about. I promise you I am OK if I feel weak or sick I will let you know and I will go to the hospital until then please stop stressing about these cuts, they are superficial" he said

I was still mad at him but I knew I wouldn't be forever. He loosened my arms and I hugged him tightly. I could hear my phone ringing on the bedside cupboard. I released my hold on Matt and walked back to the bedroom to answer it

"Mello" I said placing the phone to my ear

It had been the man that had contracted me to kill Matt's boss

"I see you did your job, nicely done. I have transferred the rest of your payment into your account I have also added something extra for getting the job done so quickly"

"Thank you sir, that wasn't necessary" I replied

"No need for thanks, I am just glad I hired the right man"

The phone went silent and I hung up. I placed the phone back down and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. That was my last job and it felt good.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright you can open your eyes" Matt said to me

I opened them and looked around the room in complete shock. It was filled with computers, monitors and fandangle equipment that I could even begin to guess the name of.

"This is what you keep in your spare room?" I asked him

"Mm no this is what I keep in our spare room, I use all this crap to track down people I am asked to keep tabs on. I have done some research and for what I can gather this Steel guy is one angry mother fucker and like you said he is more or less like a ghost. However there is one slight problem in his plan to stay hidden" he said with a cigarette hanging in between his lips

"And what's that?" I asked curiously

"His idiot lackey's aren't too good at secrecy. Have a look at this"

Matt turned on one of the computer screens and immediately a photo had popped up of a man with a thick black beard and green eyes. He had thick bushy brows and a bald head. He tapped on the screen and another photo popped up beside it, a man with shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes and a blonde mustache.

"Hey I know that guy he works for the guy who hired me to kill your boss" I said pointing to the blonde man

"Yes I know, have a look at this. If I place these two photographs over one another" Matt said as he dragged one photo over the other

"They are the same person" I said

"Exactly, Steel's lackey are infiltrating various clans, the photo of this man with the bald head was pulled from a database I created some six or so years ago. Every time I personally have come in contact with someone from a clan, their photo is placed in this database along with any information I can get on them. I received this information when I hacked into the FBI criminal database, each of Steels lackeys even the ones that have been killed by you are in that system, I am transferring all the data from there to here and with any luck we might be able to make more of these connections, the more connections we make the closer we get to Steel and his whereabouts"

"So does that mean you can get information on Steel himself?" I asked Matt

"The most I think we are going to get is another name and even then it is likely to be an alias, there is a reason why this guy has to stay hidden. Near isn't the only one who was killed unjustly by this guy he has been targeting the offspring of rival clans for quite some time, this is why he needs his boys in the rival clans to get the information they need to make the executions. Near's death probably was a case of mistaken identity or he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, either way with the information that I get from the FBI database it should start to lead us in the right direction to get to Steel" Matt replied

"Matt this is fucking amazing, you seriously did all this?" I said

He just kept blowing me away, yes in more ways the one, it was as if Matt had been like an onion every time I pulled one of the layers back there was another and another and each more intense then the last. He was the most interesting and incredible person I had ever met.

"Well most of it, a lot of the information comes from—"

I cut his words off by placing my lips against his and giving him a soft and wet kiss. I pulled away and ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him close to my body, his head rested against my stomach and he wrapped his arms around my back holding me tightly.

"I don't care how hard things get between us I won't ever leave you" I said to him

What wasn't apparent to me in the beginning, when we first met that was very apparent to me now was that Matt just wanted to be loved. He had spent most of his life in horrible relationships with men and women who didn't love him for any other reason than what he had in between his legs. I wont deny it Matt had a very nice cock and he knew exactly how to use it but I love him for more than just the orgasms he gave me. I love him because he was smart, sweet, kind, loving, caring and still had some of the bad-boy spark that I love. He was strong and determined and yeah sometimes he didn't take things serious enough or on the other scale took things too seriously but the man that I was holding onto was seriously misjudged. He may have been a killer and he may have done horrible things to people that deserved it but he was everything to me and he was going to great lengths for me, what he was doing could very well be the death of him but yet he still wanted to do it if it meant that I was safe. There are not too many men who can say that they have done such extreme things for the person they love but Matt, he could say it all.

"Mello?" He said and pulled away from me and gently tugged on my arm so I would sit in his lap.

"I want you to promise me something" He continued

"Anything" I replied looking down into his eyes

"When Steel is dead and when you are ready to move on I want you to promise me that you'll marry me" he said

"Of course I will Matt"

"If we are going to go after Steel and his fucking idiot lap dogs we are going to need something more than handguns, so babe how would you like to go weapon shopping?"

"Let's go baby" I replied

"You just pet named me" He suddenly said

I hadn't had any clue what he was talking about; it was only after a second I realized I had called him baby. I suppose it was much more decent the first pet name I gave him which was sweetie. No, baby suited him much better considering most of the time he needed to be treated like a baby; I often wondered how he managed to survive without killing himself before I came along.

"I guess I kinda did" I replied

He looked at me in almost a begging way

"What?" I asked him and smiled

"Will you say you love me with that pet name on the end?" He asked me

He made me smile on how easily I made him happy

"I love you baby" I replied

He kissed me passionately

"Grr you're so fucking sexy" he growled pulling away from me and kissing my neck

"Hey, don't start getting all touchy feely with me we are going gun shopping not gun grabbing"

I said pushing him away from me. He quickly kissed my lips again and smiled at me.

"Later?" he asked with pleading eyes

"Maybe if you can manage to go into public with me without embarrassing me by telling the world about our sex life"

"I only told Charlie and that was what I was doing at the time, I was just being honest. Are you condemning me from being honest?" He said trying to look serious but the smile was inescapable

"Hey! Don't even think about turning it around and making me look like the bad guy, you were bad not me"

"I was what?" Matt asked

"Bad alright, you were bad" I said smiling at him and my cheeks flushed pink

"What am I ever going to do with you?" I asked and stood up and began to walk away to put on my boots.


	17. Chapter 17

I was completely mind blown when we had entered a basement of a rundown building a ten minute drive from home. I had started to think when we pulled up there that it was some weird practical joke Matt was pulling but when he did a coded knock on the door and it quickly slid open and we were greeted by a very attractive lanky six foot five man with long brown hair that reached the middle of his back and his arms completely covered in tattoo's and eyes that looked almost yellow I realized weapon shopping meant doing it illegally.

"Matt Jeevas, holy shit aren't you dead yet?" He said

He had a very loud voice; it was like he had no pitch control what so ever.

"Nope not yet, surprising isn't it" Matt replied and we entered the building, the man closing the door behind us

"Wow and you bought me a present, hello there, my my you are one hot little number"

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, which was instantly greeted with Matt's hand slapping the man's cheek

"He is mine, you don't touch" Matt replied

The man smiled and then winked at me before letting go of my hand

"Jett this is Mello MY boyfriend, Mello this Jett my horny homosexual perverted weapon dealer"

"Is everyone you know a fag?" I asked Matt almost shocked that the two people he had now mentioned to me were both gay.

"Hmm, yeah I guess so" he replied with a smile

"Mello what in interesting name, and boyfriend by the stars of Eliza how on God's green earth do you manage to tolerate him he is like a fucking rabid raccoon hyped up on E or something" Jett asked me

"Trust me I wonder that myself" I replied

Matt had wandered off to have a look at the advanced array of weaponry that Jett had in his basement

"Seriously Marshmallow, I gotta say you have some guts being able to put up with his nonsense" Jett said to me, giving a nickname that I haven't heard since I was a young boy

"It's nothing really, I mean sometimes he acts like a big baby and other times I wonder how is even alive still but it's easy really" I replied

"You know if you wanted a real man I'm always here" Jett said smiling

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to get one of the guns hanging on the wall and I wanted to shoot him in the fucking head. Remember how I mentioned there I times where I am unable to handle my emotions well I must a fucking God because it that moment I was about to lose the plot until Matt came back over

"He has a real man, you know we aren't all like you that fucks everything that moves, even if he wasn't mine I would tell him not to go anywhere near you" Matt said

"Oh Matty boy you are feisty today. I like it! So what kind of murderous joy are you spreading today Santa Carnage?" Jett asked and started to walk off with Matt following after him

I still couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. Sure enough he was joking but somehow he got under my skin. I really couldn't see how Matt could be so sociable with someone like Jett, he was exactly as Matt described him horny and perverted.

"Sweetheart?"

"Huh?" I said snapping back into reality

"Anything strike your tastes?" He asked me

I had eyed off a couple of automatic pistols that had looked as if they had been broken down and remodeled to suit a higher caliber bullet.

"Ah I see your eying off the Beretta's, come on Marshmallow you tell me about these weapons I wanna know just how well you know your guns"

I looked down at the guns and then looked back at Jett. I knew straight away what had been done to them.

"These are Beretta 92's completely modified into fully automatic and have both been rechambered to fire high caliber bullets, the wildcat chamber means that one would able to replace the standard Parabellum cartridge with a typical rifle cartridge, say just for instance a .240 Apex, which means you are going to get a higher velocity and a deeper impact, which means higher rate of a kill shot and also a more dramatic entry wound, depending on where the bullet hits could cause vital organs to rapture immediately"

"Wow you really do know your stuff, well Matty boy looks like you got a keeper there" Jett said

I picked them both up and felt the weight in my hands, because of the remodeling they had been much heavier than they would have normally been.

"The only concern is the increase in the weight will hinder the ability to handle them" I asked him

"No not necessarily if you are as skilled as you sound you should be able to compensate for the weight and since you have been shacking up with Matt you should be well advanced in handling heavier weaponry, if you know what I mean".

His comment made me blush and I had to turn away so neither Jett nor Matt saw the large smile on my face.

"And what about you Mr. Jeevas what kind of onslaught are you going to create and with what"

"Something with a bit of kick" Matt replied looking around the room

"Hmm I might have something that might interest you, but just a pre warning this is a prototype and as far as everyone in this room in concerned it's a modified weapon not actually an exact replica of a new issued government weapon"

Jett disappeared for a brief moment and returned holding a sniper rifle

"Meet Frenchy" Jett said handing Matt the sniper rifle

"An FR R2, 12 pounds of pure carnage. However although not exactly rare there is a slight change to those they still use today. Originally this weapon was able to shoot from around eight hundred and seventy yards however after some experimentation the military were able to get this darling to be effective for as far as a thousand yards"

"A thousand yards?" Matt questioned

"Ah-Ha, Like those darlings Marshmallow is holding this too has been rechambered so instead of firing the traditional 7.62 by 51 mil NATO ammunition it now can fire .50 caliber ammunition. Which means more bang for your buck. Although I have to admit it will take some serious practice to get used to her, the recoil is fucking ridiculous but I tell ya Matty one shot with that and there wont be enough of a skull left to identify any one" Jett replied

"I'll take it, I'm going to need close combat weaponry too, preferably something basic but powerful enough to cause lethal damage"

"Traditional hunting knives, been sharpened and coated in a silver, I got a couple of Luger's I was going to modify but if you want them you can take them or I may have something else that you may be interested in, just give me a minute I know they are out back somewhere" Jett disappeared

"Hey baby, this may sound completely fucking nuts but that suits you, it's like a match made in Heaven" I said to Matt as he held onto Frenchy

Truth be told at that moment I was trying to control myself from become erect. It may sound weird but seeing Matt hold that gun and the image of him wearing nothing more than a pair of camo pants and a military helmet well, I really had to try and hold back from taking him there and then

"What about you sweetheart you really know your handguns, which was a complete turn on just so you know. I think we should leave A.S.A.P because I'm getting fucking hard and so are you, and you called me baby again and all I want to do is take you home and rip those clothes off of you and take you completely"

Matt looked down at my pants. Apparently me trying to ignore the thoughts in my head was futile because I was extremely hard. He grabbed hold of me and I felt his tongue lick up the side of my neck, a moan escaped my mouth. I had forgotten where we were at that point and found myself rubbing Matt's hard cock through his pants. He gasped and took my mouth in his kissing me feverishly. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and he pushed me so I was sitting on the table behind me, he spread my legs and stood in between them. He placed his right hand up my shirt and his left started to rub me over my pants. I could already feel the moisture leaking from the tip as pre-cum seeped out. I pressed my lips against his neck as he gently rubbed his finger over my left nipple and then my right.

"Matt" I panted out as I could see the door open where Jett had disappeared to

"Ignore him, I want you right now" Matt growled at me

I don't know what the hell had come over me but I couldn't stop him, I knew Jett would be back in the room any moment but I really couldn't stop myself from digging my fingers into his back as he began to unzip my pants

"Look unless you want to be fucked in the ass Matt will you just pay for this crap and get the hell out of here, do you want the knives too?" Jett said as he entered the room.

I quickly zipped my pants back up. It was strange, normally I would have turned red with embarrassment, it could have been that I was so fucking horny that I didn't care that Jett just witnessed Matt completely molesting me. In fact, it was really rather exciting, from the moment we walked in there Jett had wanted me and it was kind of like a slap in the face for him to see Matt ravishing me, something Jett would never be allowed to do.

"What is with people and interrupting me, seriously that's fucked up" Matt complained and removed his hands away from me and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet

"Yeah I will take the knives and the Luger's, what do I owe you?" Matt asked

"Hmm you could let me have Marshmallow for an hour"

Matt had shot him a look of pure evilness, if looks could kill Jett would be on the floor having a heart attack

"Jesus Jeevas settle the fuck down I was only kidding, well no not really. Ah let's see two Beretta's, Frenchy, knives, Luger's. Six hundred should cover it and a cig. I feel like I am going through withdrawals"

Matt frowned

"You know damn well you can't be smoking you fucking idiot" Matt replied

"Please just give a fucking dying man a cig will you don't be an asshole" Jett replied

Matt counted out six hundred dollars and handed it to Jett and then pulled out two cigarettes from the packet in his back pocket, lit them both up and handed one to Jett. I assumed that he must have had cancer or something similar for Matt to have said what he did

"If it kills you, you only have yourself to blame. Take care of yourself" Matt said before walking away

"Nice meeting you Marshmallow and remember your always welcome back here if you get tired of that asshole" Jett called out

I shot him a glare and flipped him the bird. He just smiled at me


	18. Chapter 18

I was already in the car when Matt had opened up the trunk and placed the weapons in before joining me inside. He jumped in and quickly started the engine and sped off towards home

"Fuck me that was intense" he said still puffing away on his cigarette

"If Jett hadn't have come back in that very moment would you have seriously taken me there and then?" I asked him

"Yeah I would have sweetheart, even if it meant sucking you off 'til you came, I have never wanted you so badly, even more so than the first night we met" he replied

I looked down and noticed the large bulge in his pants still hadn't gone down, we were only ten minutes from home but I wanted to see just how well he could control himself. I reached over and unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock and started to stroke it slowly and gently

"Don't cum" I said to him as I started to stoke him a little bit faster and firmer.

His eyes were dead straight on the road and I watched him struggling to stop himself from cumming. I decided to make things a little more interesting. I leaned right over and ducked under his right arm and took his thick hard cock in my mouth and began to suck on the tip gently, I could already taste the sweetness of his pre-cum had begun to leak out.

"Oh holy fuck, babe please you gotta stop"

I raised my head and kissed his cheek, his eyes still on the road

"Just shut up and drive Matt" I replied and lowered back down and continued to tease his cock with my lips and tongue

After a few short minutes I had released him from my mouth and went back to rubbing him with my hand. As soon as we pulled up outside the house Matt turned off the engine. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in as he kissed me with so much passion and so much want. His tongue rubbed against mine in a forceful battle. He removed his hands from my cheeks and unzipped me while still kissing me. He pulled out my cock which was thick, hard and badly wanting him and started to jerk me off with quick and firm strokes. He took my hand and laced his fingers in between mine, my grip tensed around his hand as he was bringing me closer and closer to cumming.

"Go inside, take your clothes off and get your sexy ass in that bed" he demanded in a seductive purr that sent a shiver up my spine.

I zipped my pants back up and without argument I did exactly has he said. I opened the door and started to take my boots off followed by each item of clothing off leaving trails of it as I walked into the bedroom. I could hear the car trunk slam as Matt rushed to get the guns and knives inside. I heard him place them down on the kitchen counter, slam the front door shut and by the time he had made it into the bedroom he was already stripped down to nothing but his jeans. Before he climbed onto the bed I scurried to him resting on my knees and undid the button and then the zip and gently and slowly pulled them down while keeping eye contact with him. As they fell down to his ankles, he disheveled his fingers in my hair as I placed my mouth around his throbbing, hot cock once again this time not holding back I made sure his entire length was dripping wet with my saliva. I took most of his length in my mouth and sucked on it as if it were a lollypop. The sexy moans and growls that were escaping him were enough to make me want to cum. I took his member out of my mouth once I could feel him tense up; I wasn't going to let him cum yet. I sat back so I was no longer on my knees but sitting on my backside with my hands and feet resting on the bed with my legs spread so that Matt could rest himself in between them. He came down to me and placed one hand on my back and the other rested on my cock, he didn't move it he just rested it there as he took my mouth again and then started soft kisses from my jawline and down my neck. I closed my eyes and my head seemed to fall back my breathing became heavy and the more he kissed me the more I was becoming filled with emotion.

These kind of moment's between Matt and I were tremendously deep and very powerful. I could feel tears seeping from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I started to sob, the amount of pleasure and the amount of love that Matt was giving me was extremely overwhelming, I wasn't crying for any other reason other than just the full on intensity of the heat that was between us.

He raised his head from my neck and the licked away the tears that rolled down my face.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, I want to make you cry tears of complete ecstasy" Matt whispered to me

"Make love to me baby" I sobbed to him

I know for quite some time now you have probably guessed that I am not exactly the type of guy, although I look tough, I really am not. Sure I can handle a lot of physical pain but when it came to the matters of the heart I am a complete sook. Being with Matt had awoken a lot about me that I had forgotten even existed and all I wanted was him inside of me and I did want to cry until I came, because what I was feeling was the most intense amount of love.

Somehow that heated lust and quickly turned into passionate romance. He slowly pressed himself against my entrance but before penetrating me he kissed my lips again, the kiss was unhurried, indulgent, wet and felt like warm melted chocolate as he took his time in making sure that each kiss thereafter felt just as loving as the last.

"I love you Mihael" He whispered to me

I very rarely heard my real name said by anyone and even though I hated my name it sounded special escaping his mouth as he whispered it into my ear.

"I love you too Mail" I whispered back to him

He slowly eased himself inside of me. Normally it was quite painful when he first entered me but this time it was so soft and so gentle I was completely relaxed and all I felt was the pleasure of him inside of me. I steadily lowered the top half of me down on the mattress. My blonde hair was spread out like golden strands of seaweed that floated carelessly in the ocean; my heart was pounding in my chest as fast as it ever had beaten and moist tears ran out of the corner of my eyes and dripped on the mattress. Before he began to thrust inside of me Matt pressed his lips against mine again and as soon as our lips met he gradually buried himself deep inside of me. My gasps were muffled by our lips locking together. I could feel that he was starting to struggle holding his weight up on the arm that had been damaged when he executed his boss

"Let me do this" I said quietly to him as I pulled away from his mouth

He took himself out of me

"Rest your back and your head against the headboard"

I told him gently, he did as I told him to do and I greeted him by placing one knee either side of him and straddled him. He gently stroked my back with his hands as he kissed my chest; I interweaved my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what I would do if someone ever took you from me" He said with his lips close to my chest

"You don't ever have to worry about that baby, I belong to you, nobody else" I said back to him.

He looked back up at me, his eyes met mine. It was when I was looking into them that I had realized that tears had begun to form in them and they gently trickled down his cheeks. He had been feeling exactly what I had felt; we were in complete harmony with the very strong emotions that the passion had been creating.

I kept the eye contact with him as I reached for his hard member and eased it back inside of me. I slowly and lightly started to slide myself up and down on it, each time allowing more to enter me. He placed one hand on my pulsating cock and the other hand he rested on the back of my neck

"Sweetheart?" He breathed out

"Yeah?" I asked in between heavy breaths

"Would you do something for me?" he asked

I stopped moving on him and sat still, I suddenly became worried about him. I don't know what it was but he looked somewhat scared.

"Matt, what's wrong?" I asked him completely worried about what was going through his head in that moment

"I need to know that you'll still love me after we kill Steel, you're going to end up seeing me as a pretty disturbing person and I don't want you to be scared of me" He said

The tears that he was crying had no longer been happy tears but sad ones, he was worried sick that I was going to leave him once I saw how out of control he would become once in killer mode.

"I know who you really are baby, I have seen who you are and I know that you won't hurt me. Don't you think I have a pretty ugly side to me too? I'm scared too, I know you won't admit that you are but I can see that you are terrified. Matt I love you, no matter what, I don't care how scary you are when it comes to killing someone because I can assure you that I am just as horrible. I am scared out of my mind about going after Steel but you take away a lot of that fear because I trust you completely and I love you unconditionally. Please don't think that I will leave you because I won't. I wouldn't be able to cope without you"

He smiled, I wiped away his tears with my index finger and grabbed hold of his hand. I pulled it up and rested it over my heart so he could feel the way it was thumping and the way it beat whenever he was near me.

"That is how I feel whenever I look at you, even when I was so mad at you for getting hurt my heart was still beating like this. Nothing can change the way I feel about you. I will protect you and what we have with every last bit of strength in me"

"I would never forgive myself if I lost you" he whispered to me

He pulled me in for another kiss and as the tears slowly started to dry and our hearts began to beat in unison we had made love several times over until we had collapsed in an emotionally and physically drained heap on the mattress wrapped in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DISTURBING AND SENSITIVE MATERIAL PLEASE **_DO NOT_** READ UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY TRAUMA.

The sun streaming through the blinds had woken up me up, I was having a pretty decent sleep too. Isn't that always the case. I turned my head and looked beside me, Matt had still been asleep. It was amazing how angelic he looked while he slept, his red-brown hair was in a mess and hanging down towards his eyes, his hands draped across his bare chest that was exposed after he would push the quilt off of him in the middle of the night. I watched his chest rise and fall slowly with every breath he took. As the morning sun started to shift the rays beamed through the window and bounced off his hair, I had never noticed just how vibrant red it was once the sun was on it. I brushed the side of his face with my index finger, very softly and gently. He smiled

"That tickled" he mumbled without opening his eyes

"Happy birthday baby" I said to him

He fluttered his eyes opened; they were always the brightest blue first thing in the morning

"Now how did you know it was my birthday?"

"You told me it was in a few days when we met and I also saw your driver's license when you gave me your credit card and noticed the date of birth on it. How does it feel old man, your thirty now"

"Well they say you're as young as you feel"

He wrapped his arm around my waist

"And your twenty seven so I guess that makes me twenty seven too"

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his he happily took the kiss. I pulled away from him and turned over briefly and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a black box with a bow and a small card attached to it

"I didn't know what to get you" I said turning over to him but not allowing him to see that I had something in my hand

"I don't need anything, I have you babe that's all I want" He replied and kissed my bicep

"So should I return this then?" I asked him and held out the box to him

"You bought me a present?" He asked me extremely shocked

"Of course I bought you a present Matt it's your birthday"

"What is it?" He asked me

I placed the box in his hand and he sat up with his back resting against the headboard, the quilt fell down even further just enough so I could see the base of his cock. I looked down briefly and looked back up to him. I draped myself over his chest resting my elbow on the mattress and supported the left side of my head with my palm and I traced soft lines down his torso with my right hand.

"Open it and find out" I replied

He first took the small card off of the box and opened it

"For the sweetest old man on the planet" He read loudly and looked at me amused

He placed the card down on the bed and opened the box to reveal a golden Rolex watch

"Now you won't ever be late for anything" I said to him

"Wow Sweetheart this looks incredibly expensive" he had a look of just plain shock on his face

"There is something on the back" I said to him

He took the watch from off around the black pillow it was wrapped around and flipped the watch over and read the inscription

"Time itself couldn't keep me from you, Love Mihael" he read to himself

He looked back up to me and grabbed me and pulled me up so my upper body was held by both his arms.

"You have no idea how much this means to me babe, thank you so much. I love it, I love you. This is the first present I have ever received from anyone" He said

"You mean you have never had a birthday present?" I asked him

"Nor for any other occasion. I was like the black sheep of my family I had four brothers and three sisters and I was the baby unfortunately I was also known as the "mistake". My parents hated me and I was tortured by my brothers and sisters growing up, my birthday wasn't ever remembered and I never celebrated Christmas. Nobody even seemed to noticed that I had run away when I was eleven years old. Back then all sorts of illegal trading was going on in my hometown, I ended up living on the streets for quite some time until I was picked up by my boss, you know how I told you that he had caused me a lot of damage, that is why I wanted to be the one to kill him?"

"Yeah"

"Well what I didn't tell you was when I was eleven after he had picked me up I had become, I suppose you could call it, his pet. I was chained to his bed and made to sleep on the floor, I ate food and drank water out of dog bowls, he would whip, cut or burn me when he was pissed off and whenever he was horny he would just fuck me without anything to stop it from hurting. One day I guess I must have been about twelve he had bought it this traitor that was in the clan, he had divulged classified information to another enemy clan so boss was going to kill this guy but instead he walked up to me unchained me from my leash and he placed the gun in my hand. He picked me up and stood me in front of this traitor who was on his knees and sobbing and he said shoot him slave or I will shoot you. No matter how bad life was I didn't want to die so I raised the gun to the man's head and I pulled the trigger, I shot him point plank. Blood and brain matter splattered all over me. From that day on my boss started to treat me a little bit better, he made me kill for him and I got my own room but I still received the brutal wounds and the raping whenever he felt it was necessary. After I turned sixteen and he had got bored with me he simply just tossed me in with the rest of the clan and from then on I was just a murderer and treated the same way he treated me by people who just wanted to fuck me"

The tears streamed down my face, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't comprehend what my Matt had been through. It was no wonder he was the way he was, he had been completely destroyed emotionally, physically, verbally and mentally by that evil man and everyone thereafter. In that moment my only thought was to track down every single person that hurt him and kill them, I wanted to wrap my hands around their necks and crush them, I wanted to take their lives and slaughter them like the pigs they were. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, I was completely devastated to hear what he had said and that fucking asshole still left his mark on Matt, he had scars all over his body from those people and even the recent arm wounds. I was going to fucking kill every single last one of them. As I held him tightly I could feel his tears run down his cheeks and drip down my shoulder and chest.

Steel could wait, I was going to brutally murder every single one of those people that hurt him like that. I was angry, no I was completely pissed off and I was going to lose my fucking composure. They were going to see a very bad side to me and they were going to wish they were never fucking born because I was going to make them pay for what they did to him.


	20. Chapter 20

"I want the name of every single person that raped you, I want the name of every single person that hurt you" I said to him as I held onto him tightly

"Mello, no it was all a long time ago and I am ok, really I am, it's all been dealt with" He replied

I pulled away from him and looked at his face it was red and splotchy and tears had been running down his cheeks

"You are not ok, don't give me that bullshit. I will kill every single last one of those fuckers; I will make sure the last thing they feel is me breaking every single fucking bone in their bodies and a bullet piercing their fucking skulls"

I stood up and I started to get dressed as quickly as my body would let me. Matt stood up and grabbed hold of my wrist

"You are not going anywhere"

"Like fuck I'm not, they are going to die, if you won't tell me where I can find them then I will find out myself" I growled through clenched teeth

I was so completely enraged, I could even hear my heart beating in my ears and I was ready to fucking kill. There was no way that I was going to back down from this; I was going to lose the plot the moment I found them

"MIHAEL! STOP!"

I pulled my hand out of his grip and I walked into the kitchen, he stumbled as he pulled his pants on and chased after me, he grabbed me again except this time it was both my arms and he pulled me in close to his body his hold on my was extremely tight, almost painful but in that moment I probably wouldn't have felt any pain from anything.

"Let me go" I said quietly but angrily

"No, I won't let you go until you calm the fuck down" he replied with authority in his voice

I tried to struggle out of his hold but he had an extremely tight grip on me, his upper body strength was incredible. If it were anyone else I would have hit them or shot them but I wasn't going to hurt Matt that I refused to do that no matter how pissed off I was.

"You are not going anywhere and you are not doing anything, you don't need to" He said calmly

"Matt they treated you like you were a fucking dog, no they treated you worse than a fucking dog how can you expect me to hear what they did to you and me not react to it? Don't you think I love you? Don't you think I want them to pay for what they did to you? You are my life, you are my everything and they will pay for touching what is mine" I growled angrily

"Stop, Mello please stop, listen to me. You don't have to do anything because it's already been done, I killed them myself, all of them. After they did what they did to me I killed them, the boss was the last and he is dead too. Please just calm down. I will let you go just please don't go out that door" He said still keeping his composure

He slowly released his grip on me and I stayed put.

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and I held him close to me, I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes once again. They were lucky that Matt had already dealt with them. I was still so mad, I was hurting and I was crying for Matt. He was the love of my life and knowing how he was treated was disgusting, he was just a kid and the things he had been though, not even the toughest of men would have survived. He was a fucking superhero, I couldn't believe even after the way he was treated that he still didn't want to die. After all the many hours I had thought about our relationship ending because of personality clashes was despicable, I was a horrible excuse for a human being to think like that. Matt was the most amazing and incredible person I had ever met and after finding out why he was the way he was I felt terrible for calling him things like crazy and being mad at him when he received those knife wounds and even when I complained at him for acting like a baby sometimes. I felt so horrible, I hated myself. I couldn't believe I had said those things and thought those thoughts. I had to make it up to him somehow I had to prove to him how much I loved him, one way or another I had to make up for what I had said and thought.

"I am so sorry Matt, I'm so sorry, please forgive me baby" I begged him

"You don't have anything to be sorry for sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong" He said to me

We held each other tightly, both of us refusing to let go

"I thought that we would end up breaking up because we're so different, I thought that it would end once the honeymoon phase was over, I thought after time when you saw what I was really like most of the time you wouldn't want me anymore. I feel horrible for thinking those things, please forgive me" I whimpered to him almost helplessly

"Like I said you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart, I know you love me and I know you have no intentions on walking out on me. I have never felt this love from anyone before, you may think I have done a lot for you but you have no idea how much you have done for me. I love you babe, you have given me life" He said into my ear

I loosened my grip on him and slightly pulled away from him, we had both been crying. He placed his right hand against my right cheek and gently traced over my scarred left cheek with his left hand.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, nothing else matters except for you" He said to me

"I love you so much, I won't leave you" I said to him

"Come back to bed with me, I don't want this day to be remembered for this, I want to enjoy my birthday with you"

Matt slid my jacket down my shoulders and pulled it away and hung in over his arm. He reached for the button on my jeans and then the zip and loosened it. My jeans fell and I stepped out of them. He pulled the tank top I had on over my head and hung it over the jacket and he took my hand. I was completely naked again and he led me back into the bedroom and I lied down on the bed on my side, he dropped the clothes on the floor and took of his pants, picked up the watch that had dropped on the floor and climbed into bed on his side, sat up against the headboard and he pulled the quilt up over us. I took the watch from out his hand and slipped it around his left hand and fastened it around his wrist.

"Thank you sweetheart" He said softly and placed a kiss on the end of my nose.

"I should make you a birthday cake, the only thing is I don't think candles come in packs of thirty being such a high number and all" I said to him trying to lighten the mood with comical relief

"Are you forgetting your only three years away from thirty?" He asked me smiling

"Will you still love me when I'm that old?" I asked him

"I will still love you when we are in our seventies; grey, wrinkly and can only fuck if we consume a bottle of Viagra"

"Ew! I am not having sex with you when we are that old" I complained

"Oh come on sweetheart why would you deprive your decrepit old dinosaur aged husband of sex?"

"Because when we are seventy we will probably be so messed up we will be institutionalized and the only fun time we will get is an injection in the ass and a thirty hour nap" I replied

"Hey you know by the time we are that old you would have lost all your teeth from the amount of chocolate you eat you could give me the most fantastic slobbery wet blowjobs and because I would have lost one of lungs to cancer by that time it would only take me a couple of breaths and I would cum"

I gently hit him in the chest

"Matt that's fucking gross, yuck, you are such a pervert"

He just looked into my eyes and was smiling at me. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen

"Do you think we would make it?" He asked me

"We can give it a damn good try" I replied

He kissed my lips and held me close to his body

"Hey sweetheart?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Will you get up and get me my smokes?" He asked me

"What! I am not your damn slave!" I yelled at him

"Please, it's my birthday" He begged

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him

"Fine but you can't use that anymore on me today"

"Don't worry I won't"

I got up and walked over to where he left his jeans and pulled out his cigarette packet and his lighter and walked back and held them out to him, he took them and put them on the bedside cupboard on his side he had removed the quilt, and placed his feet on the mattress with his knees up and he pulled me down, so I was sitting in his lap trapped between his knees and his chest

"I just wanted you to get up so I could look at your beautiful body" he said to me

"I was lying right next to you, you could have just looked under the quilt" I said to him

He grabbed one of the cigarettes out of the packet and placed it in-between his lips. He reached for his lighter and lit it. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; I watched every single move that he made. Even as he took his first drag on his cigarette and lifted his head and blew the smoke up towards the ceiling. He looked unbelievably sexy. His eyes locked with mine, he could see that I was turned on by him. I ran my thumb along my bottom lip. He took another drag and again breathed the smoke towards the ceiling. We just sat looking at each other, every time he took a puff I couldn't help but watch the movements his lips made when he drew in the smoke and breathed it out. He looked at me again and made some kind of strange movement with his tongue and breathed out creating a heart shaped smoke ring. I smiled as it floated past my head.

"How did you do that?" I asked him curiously

"Many hours of smoking and many hours of sucking cock, it amazing what you can create when you combine the skills you learn from the two"

"What else can you do while your smoking?" I asked him almost seductively

"Hmm I can drinking coffee while I smoke um I can drive and smoke and I am sure there are other things I can do while I smoke"

He placed the cigarette in his right hand and gently grabbed hold of my cock with his left hand. He just gripped it tightly but not too tightly and took another drag of his cigarette. I still watched him intensely, every single movement he made I watched him like a hawk.


	21. Chapter 21

He started to rub my throbbing cock; our eyes were still locked on one another. He hung the cigarette in between his lips and just kept staring into my eyes. My breathing had become heavier the more he excited me.

"Kneel up on your knees sweetheart" he said with the cigarette hanging in between his lips, I removed it holding it between my index and middle finger and did as he asked. He slightly slid down, he placed both his hands on my ass and looked up at me and smiled. I placed the cigarette between my lips and smiled back at him

"Naughty" He said to me his low seductive voice purring at me

I had never smoked; I hadn't ever even tried it before. I could taste Matt on the filter of it as it rested in-between my lips. Matt lowered his eyes from off of me and took my cock in his mouth and removed his left hand from my ass cheek, I instantly moaned as he began to rub me with his left hand and devour what length wasn't covered by his hand with his tongue. I grabbed hold of the cigarette that was resting in between my lips and I breathed in, watching how Matt did it I was easily able to mimic him. I breathed in the smoke and then breathed out. I had noticed something as I held my breath while I drew in the smoke, that while Matt sucked my cock it felt incredible. I had, in that moment understood why he smoked so much. His right hand gripped my flesh tightly. My breathing had become heavier and I was trying hard to contain the orgasm building up inside of me. I took another drag of Matt's cigarette and held it for a brief second and breathed out. I understood how people said that smoking was relaxing, it really was and it was strange that I was actually getting off on it.

He released me from his mouth and let go of my ass. I sat back down in his lap; he still had his knees up so I couldn't impale myself on his cock that I was sure was trying to get as hard as mine was. I placed the cigarette back in between his lips and he smiled at me

Matt put out the cigarette in the glass ashtray that he kept on his side of the bed and he lowered his legs slowly. I adjusted myself so I wouldn't fall off while he laid them down. His cock instantly became hard after being bound by his legs crushing it while he held me in place.

"I have an idea" he said

I looked at him curiously, he had a certain look in his eyes, a look I had never seen before. Honestly it looked like he was up to something mischievous.

"Sweetheart, get off of me and sit on the bed with your back and your head against the head board, I will be right back"

I did as he asked and watched him exit the room. I tried to listen to what he was doing. But other than a loud

"Fuck, shit" then "fucking stupid thing" I couldn't make out what he was doing. I then suddenly heard the microwave. I wanted to get up and see what he was up to. Matt had never even used the damn microwave all I could do was sit there and hope that he knew what he was doing. Forty seconds later I heard the microwave ding and another twenty seconds later he was in the bedroom again holding a mixing bowl a spoon and a smaller metallic bowl

"What the hell are you up to?" I said to him

"Don't look" Matt replied

He pushed my legs up and separated them and planted my feet on the mattress. I kept my eyes on his without looking down at the bowls that he had rested on the floor beside the bed. He leaned down and put something in his mouth and then rested in between my legs. He pressed his lips against my collar bone, moved his tongue around and suddenly extremely cold water began to run down, that was when I realized one of the bowls contained ice chips. He held the ice chip between his tongue and my chest and rubbed it down my skin until it was completely dissolved. He smiled at me and I had tried not to pounce him for being so fucking sexy

"Close your eyes" He said to me

Even though I was much too curious and wanted to keep them open I did as he asked. I waited a few short seconds and suddenly something warm and smooth was being drizzled on me over where the ice chip had melted down my body.

"Ok you can open them" He said

I opened them straight away and saw that my chest was covered in melted chocolate that had hardened because of the cold of the ice chips

"Oh my God Matt what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Since you decided to start smoking my cigarettes I am going to start eating your chocolate and what better way to do that then licking it off of your beautiful body and since the chocolate is nice and hard because of the ice..."

Matt inserted himself inside of me which instantly made me jump slightly then moan

"It will take a damn long time to lick it all up" He continued

As he gently thrusted himself inside of me he began to lick at the hardened chocolate on my chest. I was in a complete state of absolute euphoria. His thrusts were slow and rhythmic, each lick was wet, warm and gentle and I just wanted more of it.

"Ahh, oh fuck!" I yelled trying to keep myself together

His licks had started to become gentle nibbles and that just turned me on even more. I had to try and relax myself so I wouldn't cum. While he thrusted himself inside of me and was eating the chocolate that he had made a mess of me with I reached over to his bedside cupboard and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter

"Fine you want to play like that baby" I moaned

I pulled one of the cigarettes from the packet and lit it once it was lit I threw the packet and lighter to the floor and I placed it in-between my lips

He thrusted me harder and faster, he pulled the cigarette out from my lips and then pressed his lips against mine I could taste the chocolate and the cigarette as he rubbed my tongue with his. He pulled away and placed it in between his lips

"I can make love and smoke too" He said flashing me a smile.

I was still covered in chocolate that was starting to melt down my chest and stomach. Matt took a drag, grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in his left hand between his index and middle finger, breathed out the smoke; he grasped hold of the headboard with both hands and thrusted deep and fast inside of me.

"Oh fuck baby you're gonna make me cum!" I yelled loudly

No more than five seconds later there was a loud knocking at the door

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!" Matt yelled loudly in frustration that was the third time we had been interrupted

"Don't you fucking dare I swear to God if you get up an answer that fucking door I don't give a fuck who it is I will make you fuck me in front of them" I said already agitated that Matt's thrusts had completely stopped

"Matt, It's Charlie, I need to talk to you since you're not answering your god damned phone"

"GO AWAY!" Matt yelled

"Just answer the fucking door you wanker! it's urgent!" Charlie yelled back

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING FUCK OFF!" Matt yelled

I placed my hand against Matt's mouth

"Don't even think about telling him what you are doing to me this time" I said to Matt giving him daggers

He smiled underneath my hand; I removed it and waited to see what he would say

"JUST COME IN THE DOORS UNLOCKED JUST WAIT IN THE LOUNGE ROOM!" Matt yelled out

"You left the front door unlocked last night?" I asked him

"Hmm, no... Alright yes but I was supposed to get up and lock it but I fell asleep and forgot"

I shook my head at him; he was still completely hard inside of me.

He just looked down at me and smiled and continued his fast and deep thrusts inside of me, I instantly fell back into wanting to cum. Matt moved his left hand and leaned back slightly which instantly felt fucking amazing

"Oh holy fuck sweetheart" He said quietly

"Keep going baby that feels fucking amazing" I panted as quietly as I could

He placed the cigarette in my mouth, I presume to stop me from screaming because I was very much tempted to do so. We had never had sex like that and it was more intense when he had taken me from behind.

"OH FUCK!" Matt ended up yelling as I felt him orgasm inside of me

Less than a second later I felt myself orgasm which had so much force behind it that most of it had ended up on my chest. Matt collapsed beside me. Both of us were sweaty, covered in chocolate and my cum, reeking of cigarettes and completely exhausted

"Happy birthday baby" I managed to pant

He leaned up and kissed my lips

"Best…birthday. Ever" He gasped

I took a drag of his cigarette and placed it in between his lips before I got up and made my way to the bathroom to quickly clean myself up.


	22. Chapter 22

I emerged into the lounge room a short time later, cleaned up and dressed. I had hope Matt had the decency to at least wipe himself off with something and fully clothe himself. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief when I saw that he was actually fully dressed. He was sitting on the floor cross legged a few feet in front of Charlie with a peculiar look on his face

"Charlie this is Mello my soon to be wife, Mello this is Charlie soon to be dead friend if he interrupts me while we are having sex with trivial matters again"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I walked up to Charlie and shook his hand; he was an average looking man, tall, muscular, a mop of curly black hair and dark green eyes. Matt unfolded his legs and bought his knees up to his chest and spread his legs wide open. He tapped the floor that was in between them for me to come and sit down. I did as he silently requested and he wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my stomach while he smoked his cigarette with the other hand

"Now repeat what you just said to Mello" Matt said to Charlie

"When the boss was discovered murdered certain officials had located his will apparently he wanted all his assessts divided up between all the clan members, who he mentions us as being his closest friends there were twenty of us in total and that means Matt will get his share in the money too" Charlie said

"And I told Charlie I don't want anything to do with it" Matt replied

"Why would your boss want to share out his money with people that were more of less in disposable?" I asked Matt

Neither of us could drop any hints that Matt was the one who delivered the excecution

"It's his way of still making us feel like he owns us even in death"

"Matt I don't understand it's over two million dollars your fucking turning down what the fuck is wrong with you?" Charlie asked

"Look I don't give a fuck about how much money it is I don't want anything to do to with it that's my final word" Matt growled aggressively

"What the fuck is wrong with you Matt it's not like we were his fucking pet's or anything, Christ"

I felt Matt freeze up behind me , I looked directly at Charlie

"I think you should probably go, he has already said he doesn't want anything to do with it just leave it at that, you can leave" I said firmly

"Yeah ok whatever, see you around you stupid son of a bitch"

I went to get up so I could punch Charlie in the face. But Matt held onto me tightly and shook his head calmly.

Charlie left slamming the door behind him

"Are you ok?" I turned to face Matt and wrapped my arms around him

"Yeah sweetheart I'm ok. Should we go see if anything as shown up on the database?" Matt asked me

I didn't reply I just stood up and Matt took my hand, his grip was tense but not painful, obviously hearing Charlie say about not being their bosses pet's had shaken Matt up slightly. He tried to forget about it but the grip on my hand told me it was nagging at him. I had hoped there was something we could go on to at least take out another one of Steel's lackeys so he would be distracted. Matt sat down on the chair and turned on the large touch screen monitor in front of him. He pulled on my hand to sit down in his lap. It amazed me that I never made his legs dead when I sat on him. I was only a few inches shorter and a few pounds lighter than he was so I didn't know how he was able to manage having me sitting on him or when I laid all over him like he was a futon. But he never complained about it

"Since when would I be classed as your wife?" I asked him nicely remembering he had introduced me to Charlie as being his wife to be. I wasn't uncomfortable with that label if anything I was just confused as to why Matt would refer me to being his wife when it was a title reserved for women in general.

"Does it bother you?" He asked me

"No not really I was just curious" I replied

"I suppose I just want to be your husband, I want to be the man that takes care of you and protects you and gives you everything you want and need. Since all relationships are seen as equal now I just automatically presumed that in every marriage there would be a husband and a wife regardless of whether it's a man and a woman, two men or two women. I would really love it if you were my wife, but of course I would make sure people knew that it was a male wife not a female wife if anyone should ask" Matt replied

"I want to be your wife Matt, the title doesn't bother me" I said and kissed him on the cheek

"It looks like there has been another match made" Matt looked up at the screen

I had seen two photos of what looked like two different men again but after Matt showing me photos from before I knew that they were the same person.

"This one is relatively close too, apparantly he in the brother clan to the one I was in" Matt said

"Brother clan?" I hadn't heard that terminology used before

"Yeah, um when there is a clan they have their allies which as you know are other clans that are on their side, if say a war broke out the allied clans would team together but brother clans are the ones who actually work side by side, split profits, merchandise all that kind of stuff. The people I killed that I told you about were from this brother clan. I know roughly where their base is, I have been there a few too many times but their security is much more advanced. If we want to take out this guy there is a chance we may have to take out undercover security too. Each of these clan members from the brother clan more or less have their own bodyguards, they follow them around and do what they have to, they wont go out in public without a body guard. If worse comes to worse sweetheart are you sure you would to have to go to those measures to kill this guy?" Matt asked me

"I'll do whatever it takes to get the job done" I replied

"I can try and see if I can download a schedule from their computer, it might take some time but I should be able to hack into their system by using their IPP address and see if I can't work out where this guy is most likely to be and when" Matt replied

"Do you want me to make you some coffee baby?" I asked him

"Thank you sweetheart" He replied

He grabbed me as I stood up and pressed his lips against his and gave me a long, slow, passionate kiss. He pulled away from my lips and smiled at me

I got up and disappeared into the kitchen to make him coffee. He didn't drink it often but when he was doing something that was technical and would take some time he liked to have a cup of hot coffee, black with no sugar just to keep is energy up and after the hot sex we had before Charlie showed up he was going to need all the energy he could get.

I returned to him holding the hot cup of coffee and walked away again and retrieved his cigarettes and his lighter from the lounge room and took those into him too.

"Your nearly out, I can go get you some more. I have to go get some more chocolate anyway since you decided to turn me into a chocolate covered dessert" I said to him

"You can take the car if you want sweetheart" He said to me as he placed the cup up against his lips and took a sip

"No it's alright I will take my bike, besides it's been a few days and the fact I don't know how to drive a car" I replied

I had mastered a motorbike very early on in teenage hood but I had never driven a car at all I knew I wouldn't have the patience for it so I never bothered.

"I'll teach you one day babe, that's if you don't mind learning how to master a stick" he replied

"Oh I am pretty sure I am well advanced in mastering a stick" I said confidently

"That you are sweetheart that you are" Matt replied

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him to his own devices.


	23. Chapter 23

I hated leaving Matt home alone. It wasn't because I didn't trust him or thought he would be doing something that he knew would piss me off or upset me, I hated leaving him alone because at any moment his mind could go wandering and suddenly he would go from a state of contentment to a blubbering mess or much worse a revengeful psychopath that would storm out the house and go kill someone that has done wrong to him or me without a second thought. I won't lie it was hard being in a relationship when both parties were, I suppose you could say, mentally unstable but yet there was enough stability there for us not to lash out at each other when something set us off the rails even though we could switch at any second it was somewhat comforting that we both were able to control at least that much.

I had got on my bike and rode to the nearest large supermarket, I stocked up on chocolate, coffee, cereal for Matt and banana's. It didn't really surprise me that it was the only healthy food that Matt actually liked eating, getting him to eat fruits and vegetables was like trying to get a four year old to eat them I literally had to bribe him to consume them, otherwise I just pureed them and mixed it in with whatever he wanted for dinner. I love Matt, I really do but sometimes he isn't the brightest. I had become accustomed to looking after him in a domestic sense that I couldn't really see me getting another job, since both of us had enough money to last us many more years I really didn't see the harm in staying home and taking care of him like a wife would normally do for their husband. Atleast I knew he was eating properly and getting enough sleep and that any war wounds he had inflicted upon him wouldn't kill him as I took care of them straight away for him, it was actually really nice to have him take care of me the way he did and me take care of him the way I did, despite our strong personalities it felt like it was what real love was all about.

I approached the counter and got Matt his carton of smokes, paid for it all and started to leave

"Hey Marshmallow, Matty let you come out by yourself, wow he really is a dope" I heard from behind me

I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was there was only person that called my Marshmallow and that was Jett. Matt's horny, perverted, homosexual gun dealer. I hated the fact that he assumed Matt controlled what I did and when I did it, sure he was slightly dominant and bossy but I wasn't his pet, ok bad choice in analogy but well, you get my point.

"What is it you want Jett?" I asked him

"To proposition you one more time, jokes aside I meant what I said. I like the way you look despite whatever the hell is going on with the left side of your face. I bet you have a fucking nice cock to" He said

I tried to keep myself calm as I made my way out of the store and towards my bike. I hated myself for parking it so far away. Jett followed me

"I'm not interested Jett, if Matt knew you were stalking me he would fucking kill you, do you get that? Do you have any idea on what he is capable especially to perverts who try to make passes at his boyfriend?" I turned around and stared Jett in the eyes, he had that "I'm a psycho I'm gonna rape you look in his eyes" I was sure he was harmless though he just had a few screws loose.

"He doesn't have to know Marshmallow, if you think Matt can show you a good time well what I show could make you leave him and come be my bitch"

I grabbed Jett around the throat and pulled him in close to me

"I wouldn't be your bitch if you were the last man on earth, now fuck off and leave me alone before I rip your fucking throat out" I growled to him, I loosened my grip around his throat and continued my way back to my bike

"He isn't who you think he is you know, you think Matt is this sweet guy who loves you? You have no idea Marshmallow, you have no idea" Jett continued to follow me

"Jett, back the fuck off. I don't care what you think of Matt or how you see him, you think you know him better than I do because what he buys guns off you and is decent enough to be sociable with you. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"He wouldn't know how to love if it slapped him in the fucking face, all he has ever been good for is someone's fucking pet, someone who got put in the fucking corner and fucked. You think he honestly loves you when he has no fucking idea what love even is?"

I clenched my free hand into a fist and I quickly turned and connected it with Jett's face. It was a hard enough hit to send blood flying from his mouth and splatter on the ground beneath us. He quickly sat up and wiped he blood from off his lip. He glared at me with angry eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Marshmallow" He growled as he stood up

"Fuck off now before I kill you" I said to him

I was dead fucking serious. I was so angry and so upset that I wanted to kill Jett I wanted to strangle him to death. He was dying anyway so I would only be shortening whatever time he had left.

I punched him again only harder and with more force behind my fist I connected it with his nose and I heard a loud crack and blood began to pour out. I don't know what happened in that brief second but somehow he managed to grab me place his hands around my mouth and I could feel him drag me away from the light of the car park and towards the shadows. I used all the strength I had to fight him but he was incredibly strong. We were in complete darkness, I could feel his free hand run all over my body like it was his own fucking playground. I felt a sharp pain in my chest I didn't even know what the hell it was, I was completely fuelled by anger and adrenaline. I pulled my elbow back and thrusted it backwards and hoped I would hit something fleshy, I had and I felt him release me. Although I couldn't see too well I took a guess where he was and started to kick and hit as hard as I could. I stopped when I realized that if I killed him it meant a life time in prison, as a skilled hitman I was hardly doing a very skilled job. I stopped my attack.

"You're fucking dead"

I heard a weak cough and splatter from Jett. I was somewhat relieved that he was still alive. I didn't know or care what kind of damage I had done to him. All that mattered was getting back to Matt and try and explain to him why his gun dealer would no longer be someone he could do business with.

"Go fuck yourself" I growled back and left.

I picked up the bag of shopping and made my way back to my bike. I jumped on, started it and rode off home. I was trying to ignore the excruciating pain that was coming from my chest. It had felt extremely painful and it burned like a hot fire. I was lucky that I hadn't gone too far from home. I pulled up in the drive way and killed the engine and walked to the front door. I placed my hand on the door handle, swung it open, stepped inside, closed it and as I stood there I had suddenly realized there was blood dripping down onto the floor. I looked at my chest and I had seen why I was in pain and why I was bleeding. The asshole had stabbed me.

"Oh shit" I said to myself

I placed the bag on the kitchen counter and pressed my hand against my chest, I could tell that he had just missed my heart but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Babe?" Matt called out as I saw him enter the kitchen

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled as he rushed to me

I instantly collapsed into him and what ever happened next I had no idea. I had passed out in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

I opened my eyes and I could see that I was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white, in fact everything was white and the smell of disinfectant was strong, it was only when I eased myself up on the bed that I had realized I was in a hospital

"Why the fuck am I here?" I said rubbing my head trying to remember exactly what had happened for me, Mihael Keehl, tough man who has never even been to a hospital would be in a fucking hospital.

"That's right that crazy perverted asshole stabbed me, I assume I'm still alive then" I spoke to myself

I looked down at my chest and saw that I had a bandage wrapped around my upper torso.

"Where's Matt?" I asked myself

As if by clockwork Matt came into the door carrying a cup of coffee with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He looked over at me and then suddenly rushed to me, placing the coffee and the cigarette down on the tall table that sat on rollers at the end of the bed

"Oh thank fuck your awake, I thought I had lost you" He stood beside me and leaned down and hugged me, making sure he didn't wrap his arms around my bandages

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked him

"Well they kind of doped you up; you have been out of it for two days"

I found it strange that he wasn't going berserk and asking me all kinds of questions and going off in a murderous rage to go and kill Jett. Had they given him meds too?

"Oh, is everything alright? I mean I know I lost a lot of blood but heart is alright isn't it?" I asked him

"Yeah Sweetheart your heart is ok, however Jett's isn't" he replied

He pulled a chair that was up against the wall and sat down beside me and held my hand

"You know what happened?" I asked him

That explained why he was so calm he had already saw to him.

"Yeah I know what happened I made him tell me before I killed him. He wasn't too bright stabbing you with a knife that I know only he deals" Matt replied

"Matt, I don't know what he told but…"

"He told me that he approached you and warned you about me, he said he told you that I couldn't love you because I don't know how and then he said his intentions were to make you his and that meant trying to fuck you too" Matt said cutting me off

I was kind of shocked that Jett actually told the truth. I was surprised he left out the part when I was the first to act out on violence.

"I didn't believe anything he said Matt, I just want you to know that"

"I know sweetheart, I honestly didn't think he would be that stupid to try and touch you but I guess I hadn't made myself clear enough the first time, fucking idiot I guess he just never learned. He didn't actually fuck you did he?" He asked me

"No he just touched my chest and stabbed me, I guess that was bad enough" I said to Matt

He placed his hand on my right cheek and he pursed his lips against mine. It was the softest and warmest kiss he had ever given me, I could tell that he was worried about me but I was feeling ok, I was only slightly sore but I felt fine other wise

"I wanna go home" I said to him

"Alright, just let the doctor check you out one last time and if he says you can go I will take you home"

"Matt? Have you been awake since I have been in here?" I asked him

The dark lines under his eyes already told me that he had been

"Yeah, I was worried fucking sick about you I couldn't sleep, they made me go home but I wouldn't sleep without you next to me. Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I truly love you don't you, I mean I know that I haven't exactly had the best experience in love but I do love you and sometimes I might not show it enough or maybe I don't say I love you enough but what I feel for you in my heart and in my entire body is love, I couldn't ever be with anyone else" He said to me

I could tell that he was worried that Jett's bullshit had bothered me but truthfully I knew that Jett was full of himself and after what he said about Matt being nothing but a pet I was glad that Matt had killed him

"Baby I know very well that you love me, what Jett said, it doesn't matter to me and he was a fucking idiot. Please don't think that what he said has made me think of you as any different. I believe you Matt, nobody else's opinion of you or us matters to me. I have never felt more love from another person then what I feel from you, I love you"

He kissed me again and he smiled. I knew that it was most what he was worried about that I would wake up and tell him to fuck off out of my life. I knew Matt loved me and after everything he had done for me and said to me I couldn't deny that. He may have not been able to love or be loved before but he was now, since we had been together and that is what mattered to me.

'Wait, where's my necklace?" I suddenly panicked

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled it out and placed it in my hand.

"Right here sweetheart" He said to me softly

He gave me another kiss and went off to find the doctor

I hated the fact I was going to have yet another scar from some asshole; it was bad enough that I had the left side of my face and shoulder scarred but now my chest was going to be too. Every time Matt would see me shirtless all that it was going to remind him off was me being stabbed by his horny gun dealer. I had no doubt in my mind he was probably feeling guilty about it, he was most likely blaming himself because he didn't come with me or some nonsense. What happened was not Matt's fault at all, I had to remind myself to make sure he knew that and to tell him to stop feeling guilty that it happened.

Matt returned with a doctor that was probably around sixty years old with a large pot belly, no hair on his head and a thick salt and pepper beard.

"Oh GOOD you are AWAKE, let's LOOK at that WOUND and see if you are FIT to go HOME"

He pronounced some his words loudly with a lot of emphasis. He had the strangest accent that I had never heard of before

I sat up and he started to unwrap the bandage from around my torso. Once it was removed there was a large band aid strip which he quickly pulled off of me to reveal an L shape wound that was held together with at least twenty or so stitches.

"That's it?" I said

I was almost shocked; I was expecting something bigger, wider and something more badass looking.

"I PASSED OUT FROM THAT!" I yelled

I felt so pathetic, it was nowhere near as bad as my face and shoulder wound and I remembered it hurting like hell and bleeding a lot but I couldn't believe something so insignificant had made me collapse. I was completely embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, that wound was less than half an inch from your heart, you're lucky that you are alive" Matt said almost lecturing me

"It seems to be HEALING as normal. I WILL give you SOME antiseptic cream SO you can MAINTAIN the wound CARE, you WILL have to KEEP a band aid over IT until it HAS properly HEALED" the doctor half yelled at me

He reached down to the cupboard beside me and pulled out a new band aid and some cream. He rubbed some on the wound with a glove covered finger and then placed the band aid over it. He gave me a quick smile and signed some forms

"You ARE free TO GO" He half yelled again

We had left the hospital and Matt opened up the passenger side door of his Road Runner and waited 'til I was in and closed the door behind me. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine

"Did you end up getting any more information about Steel's lackeys or Steel himself?" I asked him

He leaned over keeping his eye on the road and opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a cigarette packet and a lighter

"Would you mind sweetheart?" he asked holding out the packet and the lighter

I took them from him and unwrapped the packet

"Yeah I have managed to track down a couple more. There are four in total so in a couple of days when your wound is healed we can start the executions. I have managed to get hold of their schedules and I have been able to isolate where they will be going by their alias"

I placed the cigarette in my mouth and lit it and passed it to Matt. He took it with his right hand and placed it between his index and middle finger.

"So you're not going to beg me to stay home while you go out and have all the fun because I'm injured?" I asked him almost surprised at him

"Of course not sweetheart, I mean I wish you would only because you are injured but that wouldn't be fair on you for one and two I know that you wouldn't stay in bed and rest anyway. At least if we do this together I know you will be safe so we will wait a couple of days and when you're not at risk of opening up that wound we will go do what we have to do" He replied

He took a drag of the cigarette.

"I missed you babe, I was worried that he had got your heart and I would never see you again. I killed him because of what could have happened, not what he did. I hope you don't hate me for it but I did warn him he wasn't to touch you" Matt said in a saddened tone

I couldn't imagine how scared he must have been when I collapsed in his arms, my blood dripping on him and completely out of consciousness. He must have been terrified.

I placed my hand on his leg

"I wouldn't die that easily baby, I don't hate you. After what he had said about you I would have killed him once I was out anyway" I replied

"I don't think I want to know what he said" Matt replied

"I wouldn't tell you anyway baby, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. I am just glad I didn't end up dead"

It was strange it was the first time I had actually acknowledged that I didn't want to die any time soon. Being a hitman was always dangerous and I went into jobs not really caring if I lived or died but since Matt came into my life the thought of dying was scary.


	25. Chapter 25

I walked into the house and I was surprised to see that it was as clean as it was, except for the boxes of cereal on the counter, when I left to go to the supermarket. I looked down to the floor where I remembered dripping blood and saw no trace of it

"I made sure it was gone before you came home" Matt said to me

I turned and looked at him and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, it slightly pulled on the stitches but it didn't hurt.

"Will you come have a shower with me?" I asked him

"Of course I will, I kinda haven't showered in the last two days anyway"

I already knew he wasn't taking care of him self by the short stubble that was decorated across his cheeks and chin. He looked so strange with stubble I was surprised he would even be able to grow a beard of any kind. I knew I never could but Matt's stubble made him look a lot older then he was

"You would be hopeless without me, how the hell did you even manage to stay alive before I came along?" I asked him

"I guess work kept me going and a lot of wanking" He replied with a smile.

I shook my head at him and took his hand and led him into our bathroom. He turned on the hot and cold taps and soon enough the room began to fill with steam.

"Arms up" he said to me as he grabbed hold of the bottom of the short sleeved black t-shirt I had on and started to pull it up my chest

I slightly lifted my arms and he pulled the shirt completely off of me. He threw it to the ground and put his hand on the button and zip of my jeans. He undid them one after the other and allowed them to drop down to my ankles. His fingers dancing along my skin were so soft and delicate. I felt the same way I did when he first touched me, it was very overwhelming and made my entire body shiver in delight. I stepped out of my jeans. He lowered himself to the ground and lifted my right foot up and pulled my boot off then my left. It was a good thing I had excellent balance. Before he stood back up he started to kiss up my left leg, starting at my shin and working his way up as he began to stand up. Once he was standing tall again he placed his hand on the waistband of my black boxer shorts and pressed his lips against my neck, gently he kissed and took some of the flesh in his mouth and lightly suckled it making my member stir.

"Mmm Matt" I moaned very quietly as his hand slipped under the waistband and he very gently and lightly began to stroke me.

There was something different in the way that he touched me. Normally if he was horny he would ravish me but it was almost as if he thought I was as fragile as china, I definatly wasn't complaining because the way he touched me was so loving and so sweet I liked it when he just took me and devoured me but I was also loving this very gentle and tender touching. As he was touching me I realized that when I had been stabbed and stumbled in the door bleeding all over him and passing out in his arms that I completely fucked up his birthday. If I had just walked away from Jett and left I wouldn't have been stabbed, he wouldn't have had to die and Matt's birthday wouldn't have been ruined. I felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday baby" I said to him softly with his lips still pressed against my neck.

"You didn't ruin it sweetheart, before the whole incident which wasn't your fault, you had given me the most amazing birthday and I will never forget it" He said with his mouth still against my flesh

He began to gently lick and take another patch of flesh in his mouth and suckled there too. It was driving me wild that he was being so gentle. He pulled away from me

"Go on sweetheart get under the water"

He said softly. His voice was different too. Normally a low deep seductive purr it was sweet and tender and very caring. I must have really frightened him and he must have still been in shock. He would have been scared that he lost me so now he was treating me like a delicate flower. I walked to the shower and stood under the water and let it drench my hair first and then the rest of my body. As I closed my eyes and let the water wash over my face I felt Matt's hands wrap around my hips as he stood behind me. He pressed his lips against the back of my neck and then run along to my shoulder blade in butterfly-like kisses. A soft moan and then gasp escaped my lips as he pushed my soaked hair to one side and he kisses became more firmer. I could feel his cock starting to harden as it was pressed against my right ass cheek. The band aid on my chest had become drenched as was starting to peel away from me. I grabbed it a pulled it off and screwed it up and threw it out of the shower curtain and onto the floor

"We really need to get a bath tub" He said to me as he pressed his lips against my ear.

"I would never want to get out if we had one of those baby, I'd sit in there all day if I was in your arms" I replied to him

"Well then in that case I am defiantly getting one put in" He whispered before he took the fleshy lobe of my ear softly in between his teeth and started lightly suck and lick it.

I moaned again and started to breath heavily, Matt's hands were firmly on my hips, his mouth kissing, licking and sucking every patch of flesh he could get his hands on and his hard cock was pressing into my ass. I was in complete ecstasy, he didn't even have to be inside me or even be touching my cock for me to feel like I was going to orgasm.

"You're going to make me cum baby" I whispered to him as I tried to control my panting

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked me quietly

"I don't want to cum yet" I replied

I wanted him to keep touching me but I wanted to hold off from releasing myself. I had been so used to cumming at least once sometimes twice or occasionally even more than twice a day that those two days where I had not came had made me extremely sensitive to Matt's touch.

"For now why don't you get showered, I will go get us some dinner and tonight I will make love to you delicately, affectionately and as lovingly as I know how to" He replied

I turned with his hand still on my hips. I placed my lips against his and kissed him I nodded my head

"First I better get rid of this stubble I feel like a fucking cactus"

"Let me do it for you" I said to him

I grabbed the shaver that sat on the soap rack and the bar of soap that sat beside it and I rubbed the soap between my hands until they were completely lathered and rubbed my hands on Matt's cheeks and chin. I took my index finger and rubbed some of it across his top lip where the beginning of a moustache was growing. I placed the soap in his left hand and I stood close to him. We were both still completely erect and I was trying everything to ignore the fact he was poking me. He started to rub his body with the soap which was even more difficult to ignore. I placed the shaver against his cheek and started to get rid of the stubble. His hands had somehow gone from him cleaning himself to him cleaning me and that included the attention he was paying my solid cock.

"I think it's thoroughly clean Matt" I said to him with a smile as I finished shaving his face

I putt back the shaver after I cleaned it out with the warm running water

"Just making sure Sweetheart" He smiled at me and kissed my lips, got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and disappeared.

Matt was the most adorable, horny, sweet, loving, mad, out of control man I had ever met and I was completely in love with him, so much so I had wished I hadn't agreed to wait to marry him.


	26. Chapter 26

"I was thinking about making a few changes to the house" Matt said as he swallowed a mouth full of pasta

"Like what?" I asked

He had gone out while I was in the shower and bought us diner and a bottle of wine. He hadn't realized it yet but I had an inability to handle alcohol. I knew that it would take no more than a glass and a half and I would be completely intoxicated and it would have ended up ruining what Matt had already planned so I only took a sip here and there.

"Well I have noticed when you have been lying in bed that you look at the walls in the bedroom and you get these little frowny lines I assumed that it's because you think the walls are too bare so I was thinking we could go buy something to make them look more lively"

Now I don't know if you have noticed but Matt always seems to say the things I am thinking either at the moment I am thinking those things or some time later. You would assume that he is psychic. I don't believe in all that but I was starting to wonder about him because everything single time it seemed like he was in my head plucking away at my thoughts

"I do not get frowny lines" I said to him

"Oh yeah you do, they are completely adorable but I know you hate how bare everything looks so I want to have it all changed" Matt replied

That man just simply amazed me. It was if he thought I was unhappy or knew I didn't like something it was a main priority to fix it. I don't honestly think even looking on back to then that he could have loved me anymore then he did. He had made me feel like fucking royalty everything he had done for me, everything he had said to me, everything he wanted to do for me was the evidence of true love. He had made me so completely happy that if I had died the next day I would have died without a single regret. He was my whole reason for living.

"Just because I dislike something Matt it doesn't mean that you have to change it" I said

"I only want you to be happy Mello if there is something you don't like I want to change it. Besides this is your house too and I want it to look like you live here with me"

After dinner I had cleared the table and did the dishes while Matt threw away any trash. By the time I was done I had walked into the bedroom eating a bar of chocolate, which Matt had stocked the fridge with, to find him sitting up with his legs stretched out and his face buried in a book, which I had no idea he even owned with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I removed all my clothes except the boxer shorts I had on and climbed into bed and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close to his body. I took a bite of the chocolate simultaneously as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"What are you reading?" I asked him with a mouthful of chocolate

"This book of poetry I found in the spare room, I don't even really know where it came from, I found it while you were in the hospital, there is a poem in here that reminds me of you" He said with the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"There is?" I asked him

I could hardly see how any form of written art could possible resemble me in any shape or form but I had to admit I was very curious as to what it was that he had read that made him think of me.

"Mmm" He replied and flipped through the book stopping at a page he had folded down the corner of.

I had a quick glance of the title

"Northern Star by Anonymous" I read

Matt cleared his throat and took the cigarette away from his mouth and held it in his left hand in between his fingers.

"Like the depths of the ocean the darkness drowned me, too tired to swim or struggle to survive. I could only pray that tomorrow I would wake and it would not be my last night. I had been searching but never finding the thing to give me will, but as I opened my eyes I saw a light and then I began to feel. You came to my rescue and you let me live to see another day, I followed you and held you close and fell in love each way. As I pulled you in my arms and held on to you so tight, it's you my magic Northern Star that has shown me all your light" He read off of the page.

"That was really beautiful" I said

He closed the book and put his cigarette out in the ashtray and slid down so he was lying on his side. He pulled me down with him. He gently took the chocolate from my hands and placed it on his bedside cupboard. He rested his elbow on the bed and sat the left side of his face in his hand that allowed him to look down at me. He delicately tucked some of my blonde hair that relaxed against my cheek back behind my ear, he placed his thumb on my chin and his index finger underneath and leaned down and pursed his lips and against mine. I could feel my body aching for him the moment he kissed me. He kissed me a few more times, his lips were exceptionally soft and indulgent, he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. I could see all the love in the world in those dark blue hypnotic pools.

"I love you sweetheart" He said quietly, not taking his gaze off of mine

"I love you too baby" I replied

He pressed his lips against mine again only this time his soft, wet, warm tongue slipped in between my lips and rested inside my mouth for a brief second and slowly our tongues rubbed against each other as our kiss deepened and became intensely romantic. As he kissed me his hand rested inside my waist band , his fingers long enough to start tracing gentle lines long my semi rigid member which instantly made it grow. He released our kiss, I had become fully erect and he had started to tenderly stroke my full length. My breaths had become heavy and I swallowed hard as my body began to cry out for him. He kissed my neck, he stuck out the tip of his tongue and glided it down my neck and to my shoulder, I rolled over on my side as he continued to stroke me he licked down my back which caused me to moan out loudly. The seductive noises that had escaped my mouth must have made him stir; he released my hard cock and pulled on my hips so that his cock was resting up against my backside. He returned to stroking me but his strokes had become firmer and slightly quicker.

"Matt, please don't make me wait anymore, I want you inside of me" I begged him as I could feel myself getting closer to orgasm.

I could feel him grab hold of his thick, elongated, rock solid cock and rubbed it against my entrance. I slightly bought my knees up and carefully he pushed himself inside of me, I gripped hold of the sheet beneath us and cried out a soft whimper as it slightly hurt. I was amazed that after only two days that it was like having his bigger than average sized cock inside of me for the first time.

'Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked me worryingly

"I'm fine baby just please don't stop" I replied in a begging tone

He held onto my hip and he thrusted himself inside of me, he had hit the soft sensitive spot inside of my core as soon as he buried himself deeper into me. He pressed his lips against my neck and suckled at the flesh like he had when we were in the shower together

"Ah—Matt please make me cum" I moaned loudly

I wanted to cum so badly in the moment even though I wanted it to last forever I so desperately needed that release because it was building up inside me and the pressure was becoming intense to handle.

"Sweetheart, let me taste you. Please I want you to feel my lips around you as you cum for me" he said in my ear.

He quickly took himself out of me; he rolled me onto my stomach and then pushed my knees up so I was on the mattress on all fours. He lied underneath me and took my length in his mouth and began to seductively tease my throbbing cock with licks and kisses. I gripped hold of the sheet as he tortured me. I felt his hand reach up and in a swift move he pushed two fingers inside of me and took a quarter of my cock in his mouth and began to suck feverishly. He thrusted his fingers deep inside of me and I couldn't control it anymore, the pressure was just too much for me.

"I'M GOING TO CUM BABY!" I yelled loudly.

I suddenly felt the pressure exit my body and into Matt's mouth he happily took all of it and swallowed every last drop of love I had shot. As I finished cumming he quickly pushed himself up so that he was face to face with me while I was still on all fours and he grabbed hold of my hips, pulled me down and impaled me onto his very hard pulsating cock. I let out a pathetic and exhausted moan but I wanted to make sure that Matt came too. It didn't take long at all, a couple of thrusts inside of me and Matt exploded letting out a very loud and long awaited yell.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sweetheart, hey Mello wake up babe"

I felt Matt pushing me lightly. I had to admit I was an asshole when it came to be woken up by someone. I liked sleep and after last night I was complete worn out and still slightly sore. Matt pushing me and annoying me was going to make me extremely irritable for a majority of the day

"What" I whined as I pulled the quilt up over my head and tried to hide from the morning.

"There's some weird dude here to see you, he said that he has something you ordered a few days ago"

I suddenly sat up, got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I wanted to leave Matt in suspense. I had wanted it to come for his birthday but obviously that was expecting too much. I raced out the bedroom and to the front door, "the weird dude" handed me a large box, one they typically used for transporting fresh fruit and vegetables and I signed for it, closing the door behind me.

"Matt!" I called out

He came wandering into the lounge room with a toothbrush in his mouth and white toothpaste foam all around his lips

"Yeah?"

I placed the box on the kitchen counter

"It's for you" I said to him

He gave me a look of "I wish you would stop buying me things"

He looked down at noticed the box was completely taped up, he went to the cutlery drawer and took out a knife and slid it down the tape that held it together. He placed the knife on the counter and pulled the sides apart. I knew most on the contents would be Styrofoam for protection. He stuck his hands in and began to dig until he came in contact with something solid. He grabbed hold of it and pulled out the black B4 sized frame and turned it around to see the picture that was encased inside. I had used the time when Matt was in the spare room to draw a picture of us sleeping. Me as usual draped over his chest with his arm wrapped around me and him looking peaceful the way he always did when he was asleep. I had a local framer to make up the frame and do what he had to make the drawing look its best.

"Oh my god, wow sweetheart this is incredible, did you do this?" He asked me

"Yeah, I kind of didn't tell you that I could draw, you were right I hate the bare walls so I drew that so you could hang it where ever you want it" I replied

"Mello, this is amazing, it looks so lifelike. I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you"

He held onto the picture and gave me a kiss.

"This has got to go in our bedroom, seriously this is beautiful you are so talented. Will you hold it for a minute I gotta find where the damn hammer and nails are, I know they are around her somewhere" He said

"Bottom drawer next to the sink" I said to him

He opened the draw and took out the hammer and the packet of nails

"God what would I do without you babe" He said and quickly kissed me again before walking into the bedroom.

He took the nail and hammered it into the bare wall that was adjacent to our bed. He took the picture from me and hung it up gently on the nail

"Is it straight sweetheart?" He asked me

"A little to the left"

He shifted it slightly to the left and hung it on the nail and took a step back.

"Perfect" he replied

He walked back over to me and took me in his arms

"What did I ever do to deserve you babe?" He asked me

"I dunno you have killed a lot of people I could be your punishment" I smiled at him

"Hell if you're my punishment then I am glad I killed all those people, as long as the punishment is long term" He replied

"I intend on being your punishment until the day one of us dies" I replied to him

He was just about to kiss me when I heard a beeping going off from the spare room

"What the fuck is that?" I asked furrowing my brow

"That sweetheart is the sound of success, we may have just been blessed with some excellent news" Matt replied

He took my hand and we walked to the spare room. He released my hand and walked to the touch screen computer and tapped on it. He read through what I assumed was an email

"Take a seat babe" He said not taking his eyes of the screen

I walked to his chair and sat down

He tapped the screen again and bought another page up and read through that too. He smiled and he turned and looked at me

"I know where Steel is" Matt said

"What?" I said surprised and yet excitedly

"While you were in the hospital I had started drawing up a map of where each of his undercover clan members had been placed and I started noticing a pattern. Each member is placed in clan that has tie ins to consecutive areas. For instance there are seven known clans in this state alone but he only allows one clan member to be in each surrounding areas"

He tapped on the screen and bought up a map that was divided into seven and colored with seven different colors.

"It seemed strange that he would only place one clan member in each area, when the four I found had popped up I was able to use their schedules to find out which area they were monitoring and just this morning two more were found, these two are in two of the three remaining sections. This leaves just one. When I did some research I had found out that this area up the top that's highlighted in green is basically a rundown section of old warehouses that are no longer used anymore, however what I hadn't realized that from the outside they look exactly what you expect old warehouses to look like but when I managed to get hold of the blueprints there were two sets one readily available to the public and another that was coded and extremely hard to get hold of. I discovered that there are underground holding cells; my guess is that nobody actually knows they are there because unless you have the technology to decrypt the other blueprints and the knowhow to obtain classified information, which the authorities do not have, there is no way of knowing that those buildings are inhabitable underneath. I can guarantee that is where Steel is hiding out. It's in close proximity to each area his lackeys are infiltrating and it's completely safe".

"Great so we just need to be able to get him to come out of hiding and take him out" I replied

"You don't think it would be easier to go underground and just hunt him?" Matt asked me

"No not at all. We don't know for sure if he is down there and if he is I am sure he would have enough defenses to stop an army. We would be sitting ducks down there. If we can find a way to coax him out unto the surface. We need to make him an offer that he can't refuse and with my reputation I think I know how to achieve that" I replied

"You think that we would really come out of hiding to meet with you?" Matt asked me curiously

"I have no doubt, how many missed calls did I have while I was in hospital baby?" I asked Matt as I relaxed in his chair with one leg crossed over the other

"Seven" he replied

"That's my point, I have a relatively good reputation and because I have no specific tie in's with any clans I will be able to get him to agree to meet with me, at the very least I will get one of his lackeys to meet with me. If it's one of his lackeys he will inform me of a time and day that a meeting will take place between me and Steel and if Steel himself meets with me then even better". I replied

"Sweetheart your plan is pretty damn well thought out and I know I probably don't have to say so but it kind of worries me that you will be meeting Steel alone" Matt said

I knew that he would be worried and I knew that it would be bothering him if I did meet Steel alone but I had no intention on meeting Steel alone.

"I won't be meeting him alone baby you'll be with me. Steel would be stupid not to meet with me without some of his lackeys for security and he would expect me to be the same, I will introduce you as my security and when the opportunity strikes we will kill him and his stupid lackey's" I replied

Matt smiled

"You really wouldn't do this without me?"

"No way baby, it's always going to be me and you no matter what. I wouldn't do this without you by my side and once he is disposed of I will be getting Near justice he deserves and I will finally be able to let that part of my life lay to rest"

Matt got down on his knees in front of me and placed his hands on my legs

"Will you at least rest one more day before we do this, I don't want that wound opening up, please babe, for me" He asked looking into my eyes

"I will rest one more day but I want you to do something for me too" I said to him

"Anything you want sweetheart"

"When we do this and if worse comes to worse and anything happens to me I want you to make sure Steel ends up dead, I owe it to Near and his father and if I can't do it I want the person who loved me more than anything else in this world to do it for me"

"You know I would, I would do whatever it took to make sure he dies, especially if anything happened to you but I will protect you no matter at what costs. I won't budge on that either when this happens you are my main priority and I swear I will keep you safe" Matt replied

I knew there was no point in arguing with him I knew how much I meant to him and I knew that even if I did disagree with it he would protect me regardless.

"The next task is to try and get in contact with him somehow" I said

That was going to be the hardest part, nobody knew how to contact him by phone and I hadn't known him personally

"I will sort that out sweetheart, I may be able to use the grapevine technique" Matt replied

I laughed at him

"The grapevine technique?"

"Yeah you know..I heard it through the grapevine"

He sort of sang, it made me laugh again

"I will inconspicuously tell the infiltrator in the ex-brother clan that the infamous Mello is wanting to work for Steel, and no doubt Steel already knows your reputation that clan brother will tell another infiltrator and eventually it will get back to Steel, the grapevine technique"

It sounded like a relatively easy plan that had a good chance of working I knew it may have taken some time but it was worth a shot.

"You and I make a pretty good team baby"

Matt leaned up and kissed my lips

"Yeah especially when your all horny and constantly harass me sexually, it makes me get my job done faster"

I looked at him like he was crazy

"I sexually harass you?" I asked him

"Hmm mmm and you ring me up and sounding all sexy and you talk dirty to me and makes me get all excited and then I can't concentrate so I get the job done even quicker just so I can go fuck myself because you got me all worked up" He replied

"I did that once"

I said I protest

"It doesn't matter sweetheart it's imprinted in my memory now, my wife to be is horny sex crazed man who likes to have filthy phone sex with me and causes me to get my work done quickly so I can go home take him in my arms and have my way with him"

I shook my head

"Has anyone told you have an overactive imagination?" I asked

"Oh no sweetheart that's reality you wouldn't want to know what my imagination really conjures up when it comes to you" Matt replied with a cheeky grin on his face


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter if for CatatonicVanity who wanted to know what our darling Matt did to Jett

"Matt?" I asked him with my head in his lap as I pretended to read

He had been home for no more than hour after he went about his "grapevine" business, I didn't know if was successful or not I had blatantly forgot to ask. I had been sitting by myself holding a remote in my hand as I aimlessly flipped through channels on the giant television in the lounge room. I have to admit I have never really had the patience for television I haven't even sat through an entire movie before but it was much too quiet in the house without Matt. I had tried to drown on the questions that had been running through my mind one was what had Matt imagined doing to me sexually and two what had he done to Jett. I don't know why I was so concerned with how Matt disposed of Jett I guess it was just plain curiosity. When I killed someone who had done harm to me or the people that were tied in with Steel that killed Near I was always happy to watch them die. That may sound completely sadistic but he deserved whatever Matt did to him and I wanted to know what it was, my curiosity had got the better of me.

I knew he was deeply engrossed on some documentary he had found about computers or some fucking rubbish like that so I knew it was the best time to pester him because he would want me to shut up while he watched it so he would just give me the answers I wanted. The last time I knew of him watching TV was on the night we met when I saw the small one flashing on the metal table next to the hot cup of coffee.

"Yeah" he said almost lazily

"Will you tell me what you did to Jett?" I asked him

He briefly looked down at me and looked back up to the television

"Nope" he replied

He took the packet of cigarettes off the arm of the chair pulled one out and lit it up.

I couldn't lie from the first time I tried smoking was while we were having sex it had me somewhat addicted, watching Matt smoke had reminded me of that morning and it was a complete turn on.

"Why?" I asked him

He looked down at me again, smiled and shook his head.

"Because if I tell you, you may end up resenting me for it, all you need to know is that it wasn't pretty and it was, as far as I am concerned, a punishment to fit the crime"

I kept his gaze

"Alright"

I sighed heavily and went back to pretending to read. I knew he would give into me. I didn't have to pester him anymore because I could feel he was about to crack

"God dammit! I stabbed him in the chest, cut his heart out and shoved it down his throat then I put his body in his basement and set fire to whole damn place" Matt cracked

I was already skilled in getting my own way with him. I hadn't resented him in the slightest I was fully well aware by that time that Matt very rarely just shot someone in the head or simply cut throats, he was brutal and he depending on how pissed off he was the more violent someone died Jett was probably lucky that Matt didn't make him suffer for days on end, I knew he would have been raging mad when he found out it was Jett that stabbed me and I was even surprised that he actually took time to get answers before he killed him.

"Why would I resent you for that?" I asked him

"I don't know sweetheart, just thought you might have that's all" He replied he had calmed down complete and gone back to watching his documentary and smoking his cigarette.

"I once cut a cut a guy's head off with a rusty saw blade, while he was still alive" I said to Matt

I had a feeling that Matt didn't believe that hitman Mello was capable of extremities. I almost felt compelled to tell him one of the most disgusting and terrifying things I had done to one of Steel's lackeys just after I found out they were responsible for Near's death. I, like Matt, did some horrifying things when I became angry while doing my job.

He looked back down at me and raised an eyebrow

"How could I resent you for something like cutting Jett's heart out and shoving it down his throat when I have decapitated someone with a rusty saw blade while they were still alive? I should be more concerned that you would resent me not the other way around" I replied

"You really did that?" He asked me almost shocked

"Mmm given it was one of my first kills and it was five years ago, I guess that was probably to most severe way I have killed someone" I said

"I feel ashamed to say so sweetheart but I think I may have underestimated you, I'm sorry" He said in all honesty looking down at me at me

"It's fine baby, don't apologize" I replied

It had been the first time I hadn't been bothered about being under estimated. Sooner or later he was bound to find out what exactly I had done to some people and it was better him hearing it from me instead of "the grapevine". Truthfully I was surprised that he wasn't completely disgusted by my brutality but like me he knew that what we did as hitmen and how we acted as hitmen weren't who we really were, it was a mask that we wore and as soon as the job was done the mask came off and was put away until the next job, while I was brutal when it came to work I would never lay a hand on Matt and I knew he was the same with me. It was a mutual feeling and in our line of work it took a lot to separate the job from home life and practically live as someone with two personalities. But I trusted Matt completely and I had hoped that he had trusted me just as much because I was never going to hurt him in any way.

"I feel somewhat guilty now, I knew you used a handgun most of the time for your executions but I had no idea you had a mean streak in you, you just are such a sweetheart to me all the time it's kind of hard to imagine"

I put the book down on the floor

"The same could be said about you, you haven't even raised your voice at me and yet you have killed violently before too. It's hard for me to imagine you even killing someone let alone in a horrible way. I believe you when you say how you have killed and I trust you entirely that you killed Jett because of what he did to me and for no other reason. But just because I haven't seen it for myself doesn't mean that once I do I am just going to up and leave you and I wish you wouldn't think that I would feel any hatred or anger towards you for doing what you do if anything I am flattered you would go to such great lengths for me"

"So in not even the slightest bit do you hate me for what I have done in the past and recently even though I am no longer a hitman and just did it purely for revenge?"

"Do you hate me for what I have done?" I asked him

"No of course not, I couldn't hate you ever"

"Right so why would I hate you? Matt when I said I loved you I meant I loved you, when you love someone there shouldn't be any part of you that hates them, it's ok to be pissed off with them once in a while and it's ok if you have complaints about them but if you can honestly say that you hate the person you are with even in the smallest amount then it's not love"

"I want to hug you" He said to me.

He placed his cigarette in the ash tray and let it continue to burn and I sat up and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and he snaked his arms around my back and held me tightly

"I love you Mello. I don't know how I would even cope if anything happened to you"

"I would be the same baby, I would be completely distraught if I lost you" I replied

"I'm sorry for thinking the way I have been, I wish I didn't think like that but you're the first person who hasn't hurt me, you're the first person who hasn't just used me. It's hard to think any different when my entire system is in shock because I have found someone who genuinely loves me. Still I know it's a shitty excuse but I am very sorry" He said to be

I could hear the sadness and genuine remorse in his voice as he held onto me tightly almost scared that if he let go I would just disappear.

"Don't be sorry Matt I do understand you. I am just a moody bastard, I know you can't help but feel that way but I promise you that you are safe with me. I won't hurt you and I certainly won't let anyone else hurt you. I know it is hard for you to go from being mistreated the way you were to this relationship but please know that this is what love is supposed to be, I love you and I won't hurt you no matter what I would never ever do what they did to you, ever" I replied still holding onto him

He slightly pulled away from my body and looked into my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I'd give up my life for you sweetheart I'd do anything as long as it meant I could keep you for the rest of my life"

"You don't have to do anything to keep me baby, I am yours I have been since the moment we met"

He took my lips with his and gave me a warm and loving kiss. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. I had to think about my future with Matt, he was everything to me and yet I was risking what we had to go after Steel, I still felt like I owed Near and his father justice but was justice worth risking losing Matt? I loved Near, he was my best friend but I had lost him five years ago and I had Matt then and there I couldn't help but think I was putting him second when he had meant so much more to me. If I could put this to rest now and know that one day that Steel would get karma handed to him we could leave what we were behind us and we could move on, we could make an honest living and never kill another person again. We could continue being who were where while we weren't in hitman mode and both of us could be happy. If I truly loved Matt I knew that is what I had to do in order to make sure he remained mine.


	29. Chapter 29

**Special guest apperance time!... you'll see what I mean ;)**

You know those decisions in life that you feel like you have to make even though there is no one or nothing forcing you to make them that's what this decision was for me. As I looked up at Matt as he watched the documentary I knew in my heart what I was supposed to do.

"Matt?" I said quietly but with nervousness in my voice

"Yeah sweetheart?" He replied before taking a drag of his cigarette

"I need to go and see someone and I want you to come with me, I think you should meet him" I said still looking up to him

He looked down at me curiously

"Is this something I should be worried about?" He asked me

"No, not at all it's just if I don't do what I have to do now then I will end up regretting it. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to but I would like you to" I replied

His eyes were on mine I could tell that he was still somewhat worried

"If you really want me to come I will" Matt replied

I sat up and walked into the bedroom and pulled on my boots, Matt switched off the television and followed me. I passed him his boots and he pulled one on then the other. I gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled at him. I hated it when he looked so worried, Matt's worried face was extremely obvious and if it wasn't his face that gave him away it was the fact he smoked one cigarette after the other with very little time in between each one. I knew as we drove through the city he would be chain smoking.

It was going to take thirty minutes or so to get there. I wanted to try and ease Matt's worry, he didn't have anything to be concerned about but I knew despite how much I told him not to worry he still would have. As we left the house and made our way to the city I rested my hand on his inner thigh. I could see him smile with the cigarette hanging from his mouth

"Hey baby, do you have any fantasies, as in sexual fantasies?" I asked him

It was the best way to distract Matt, he was horny probably eighty percent of the time even when he was being all sweet and romantic with me in his mind he probably wanted nothing more than to ravish me. Matt wasn't exactly shy about how sexual he was, I understood that it must have been hard for him to contain himself while my sexy self was around. I knew if I started talking about sex it would have made the worried look disappear from his face, although I knew he would still be worrying I had hoped it would lift somewhat.

"Hmm yeah I suppose you call them fantasies" he replied

"Will you tell what they are?" I asked him

He smiled and took another drag and exhaled, the smoke escaping from his window that was wound down half way

"You and I have a pretty amazing sex life. You have cum for me every time I have done something to you whether is made to love to you, jerked you off or sucked you off. I would love to see cum for me but without my help"

I was shocked

"YOU WANT ME HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled and jerked my hand away from his leg

"WHAT! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! I meant that I would love to see you get yourself off over me but without me participating, I just want to see your entire body while you cum, I want to see the way your toes curl up when you're so close to releasing, the way your entire body shivers and the way your chest rises and falls when you breath deep and heavily and start to moan I just want to see all of it instead of feeling it beneath me or beside me or above me, and no matter how much you plead with me I won't touch you, at all"

I blushed and felt kind of stupid for jumping to conclusions. I placed my hand back on his thigh.

"I will do that for you" I replied calming down

"You will?"

"Ah-ha after all it's not like it's sickening and warped in anyway, it's not violent or humiliating why would I say no. If that's what will turn you on baby I will do it" I replied

Matt's worried look had completely disappeared and he just had a wide grin on his very attractive face

"What can I do for your then sweetheart?" He asked me

I had to sit and think for a few moments

"There is one thing that would get me off that I would love you to do for me"

"It's not going to hurt you in anyway is it?"

"No, what do you think I am some kind of masochist?" I asked

"Alright I was just asking; excuse me for being concerned about you"

I felt my hands grip his thigh firmer. This was basically my way of stopping myself from biting back at him.

"I want you to lie down next to me and talk dirty to me, nothing degrading or violent just sexy. You can kiss me and touch me but only my upper body. I want you to make me cum just by talking to me, similar to what you did in the shower but you can't grab my cock at anytime or put your fingers or yourself inside of me" I said quickly

"If that's what you want me to do I would be happy to do that for you sweetheart" He replied

I released the firm grip I had on him.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" I said sweetly

"I love you too sweetheart, with every part of me" he replied

The rest of the trip was quiet but was pleasant Matt had finally stopped being worried and I had felt proud of myself for getting him to stop being concerned about where I was getting him to take us.

"This is it" I said to Matt and pulled up outside a tall apartment building that had plenty of windows in what the locals called "Posh Palace". I got out of the car and looked up; I swear it looked a lot smaller the last time I was here. Matt got out and came and stood beside me

"Come on" I said to him

I could see that he wasn't budging

"Stop being such a baby and come on"

I placed my hand in his and intertwined my fingers with his, holding his palm close to mine

"Who the hell lives here, it's so...Fancy?" He asked me looking up at the size of the building

"You'll find out if you move your feet" I said to him

I almost had to drag him across the street. We stopped in front of the door and I pushed a red button on the intercom that had the number twelve written beside it

"Yeah?" The voice came through the speakers

"It's Mello" I replied

"Come up" the voice said and the entrance door opened

Matt clung to me like I fucking monkey on its mother's back. I knew he got nervous when he had to meet new people so I knew he was going to be shy but I knew that once he met the man I was going to see he would be alright, if Matt thought he was awkward I couldn't wait until he met Near's father. We climbed the two flights of stairs and stood at number twelve I knocked loudly

"Doors open" a voice came from inside

I pushed open the door and walked in dragging Matt in with me

"Will you relax" I said to him

"It's like your meeting the Grim Reaper or something" I continued

The raven haired man came walking in, slightly slouched over. His mouth full of what I assumed was cake by the crumbs that were on the side of his pale face and as usual had the dark lines under his dark stormy grey eyes on account to his insomnia.

"Long time no see Mello, how have you been?" He asked me with a mouth full of food

"I'm doing just fine and yourself?" I asked

"I hate this apartment it bothers me that the sun always seems to rise and sit directly in front my windows, I have been meaning to get thicker curtains but something always ends up distracting me from the thought, it's quite frustrating" He replied

"Ryuzaki, this is Matt my husband to be, Matt this is Ryuzaki, Near's father"

Ryuzaki held out his hand and shook Matt's

"It's nice to meet you, I have to admit I am quite shocked that Mello managed to finally move on" he said as he let go of Matt's hand

For months after Near's death Ryuzaki blamed me for everything that had happened. But as time passed he had forgiven me and said that I wasn't to blame for something Near wanted to do and since I hadn't been the one to kill him he eventually stopped blaming me all together and in fact had more or less welcomed me into his life as a friend, if not something similar to a son.

"It's nice to meet you too" Matt said and finally relaxed

"Come have a seat" Ryuzaki said and led us to the lounge room.

He sat in his single recliner chair with his knees up to his chest. I could imagine Matt was silently saying

"WHAT THE FUCK?" to himself. Ryuzaki or L as he sometimes was referred as was nothing short of peculiar. He sat strange, talked strange well pretty much everything he did and the way he did it was strange. But no matter how weird he was, he also happened to be very friendly and very caring and he was the type of man that you could see if you had any problem, no matter how big or small. He would give lengthy full of detail answers but he would help where he could.

"It's been quite some time since I have seen you, what prompted you to come and visit?" He asked me

He placed the tip of his thumb nail in his mouth and silently began to chew on it

"I need to talk to you about the promise I made you" I replied

"Hmm yes, the promise to find and execute Near's murderer, which I should remind you was not something I had asked you do"

"That is why I wanted to talk to you about it"

I sat forward and rested my forearms on my knees.

"You have known me for quite some time and I don't believe in the time you have known me that I have ever gone back on my word. I want the man responsible for Near's death to pay, however I don't think I can be the one to kill him"

I could feel the way Matt was looking at me, I didn't turn to face him but I knew he was completely confused. I hadn't told him why I was coming here but I had made a decision and I was going through with it.

"I don't want to break a promise but at the same time I have moved on and I have Matt and even though Near was my best friend and I did love him very much Matt is the one I am in love with and if going after Near's killer means that I am risking his life and mine then I can't do it. I don't want to break my promise to you Ryuzaki but it's time I grew up and moved on and got rid of the hate and anger because I will never be able to have the life I want until I let that go" I said

"Mello, I never wanted you to risk your life to execute Near's killer, I had come to terms what had happened, it may have taken some time but the last thing I wanted after it had happened was for you to do something that reckless, I knew there was no point in lecturing you or asking you to not do anything but I knew that this was something you would have to learn on your own. You will not be breaking a promise to me because after you had made that promise it became void to me, I didn't accept it and I haven't since. I believe that karma is a powerful force and I believe that in due time those who were a part of my son's demise will pay for their sin. If that young man sitting beside you is the reason you have finally woken up and realized you can't save the world then all I can do it say thank you Matt, Mello has never been able to forgive himself for what happened to Near and the only person that hasn't allowed him to move on is himself. So thank you for finally opening his eyes" Ryuzaki said

I turned to look at Matt, he looked like he had gone into shock but after a few seconds when the words sunk in he just smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that's why I was coming here but when we were sitting on the couch before I realized that I was choosing something I couldn't change over you and I couldn't deal with that. I don't care about revenge anymore Matt I want us to leave that life I want to throw away my weapons and I want to move on, I want to marry you and have a life with you, please don't be mad at me for not telling you but I need to do this" I said to him

I quickly turned back to Ryuzaki

"Thank you for understanding" I said to him

"Thank you is not necessary, you will have to excuse me I am late for a lunch date but your welcome to return at any time" Ryuzaki said standing up and getting off his chair. I stood up with Matt behind me and we left the apartment building. I had breathed deeply the moment we were outside and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

I hadn't said anything once we were sitting in the car; I just sat silently and waited for Matt to yell at me for not telling him what I had concluded. He spent a lot of time tracking down Steel for me and he also spent a lot of money on weaponry, if I hadn't taken so long to come to my conclusion I would have never been introduced to Jett and I would have never been stabbed by him, I knew I had caused nothing but trouble for Matt and I was feeling horrible about it so I waited for him to start yelling.

"I can't believe you" He finally said as he started the engine

I braced myself for what I was sure was going to be an argument. Despite what I was in the past I hated confrontation, at least verbal confrontations, arguments made me nervous and I knew arguing with Matt was going to be the worst.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, almost hiding myself away so I didn't look at him.

"Sorry? Sorry? Mello why on earth would be sorry? You don't understand, I am not mad at you, I am not pissed off or upset that you didn't tell me, I mean I wish you had because you nearly caused me to have a heart attack but sweetheart, you don't need to apologize for that" He said to me

I looked back at him with surprise

"You're not going to yell at me?" I asked

"Yell at you? No. I am not going to yell at you. You just made a huge decision that was probably hard for you to do. What you just did up there was incredible. Mello I knew you loved me but I had no idea that you were willing to let what happened to Near go so you could protect me and move on. I don't care about the money or the time that it took I want exactly what you want, I don't want to be a killer anymore I want that part of my life to disappear so I can just be me and be the best husband I can be for you" He replied

"It bothers me that you wasted all that time and money for this, and you even did your grapevine thingy. I don't know how to fix it if he ends up agreeing to meet with me" I said still some what nervous

"We will say that there has been a mistake and we will disappear, we will go away and find somewhere new to live. A house with a bath and a garden in a nice place where people aren't getting murdered around each and every corner. We can both get jobs and earn an honest living and just be together and you and I can get married" he said almost excitedly

"So your not mad at me for keeping this from you?" I asked him

He shook his head but still keeping his eyes on the road

"No I am not mad, like I said I wish I knew though because I felt like my heart stopped beating as I heard your words but I don't resent you for not telling me" he replied

I smiled and placed my hand on his leg as we drove home.

About half way Matt had started looking into the review mirror frequently and frowned. He slowed down and sped up in intervals and then slowed down so much that I could have walked after then he was driving

"Matt? What the fuck are you doing?"

"There is a car following us, it's keeping its distance though, whenever I speed up or slow down the person driving mimics"

I turned around to see a large black special utilities vehicle a fair distance behind us. Matt sped up again and I watched as the SUV sped up too

"What the fuck?" I said quietly

"I'm not sure that could be anyone following us especially if someone had been alerted that I have gained access to classified information, I'm going to hit the accelerator ok sweetheart, this bitch is going to fly so hold onto something"

I turned back around and rested into the seat, with my left hand I grabbed Matt's leg and with my right I held onto the seat belt.

"You ready?" He asked me

"Hit it baby" I said

Matt pressed his foot straight down on the accelerator the car automatically speeding up. I watched the needle on the speedometer rise and quickly. Matt didn't seem to be effected by the speed of the car, I felt like I was going to throw up. He switched his gaze from the mirror to the road. I looked down at the speedometer again and realized that we were travelling at a hundred and forty miles an hour. I quickly turned back and saw the black SUV struggling to keep up with us. Matt slowed down and we were quickly approaching home.

"Who ever they are they aren't letting up" I said to Matt calmly

Matt checked the mirror again and saw that the SUV was fast approaching us

"What's your plan" I asked Matt.

He pulled up outside our home and tapped nervously on the steering wheel

"This is going to sound insane but I have no fucking idea, normally if someone has a problem with what I am doing I get a knock at the door and I punch them in the face they don't normally go to these kind of lengths to track me down" he replied

"They could be after me" I said

"Think Matt, think. Alright, I want to know who these guys are and what they want. I want you to go inside and grab your handguns and go out the back door. At the far end on the right fence of the garden there is a gate that will take you to an alley way that comes out a few doors down. I want you to keep a low profile if you see me at any point where I need help I want you to shoot to kill" He said to me

"And if what if anything happens to you then what I am just supposed to let you confront who ever that is alone?" I said to him aggressively

"Sweetheart we don't have time to argue about this, I really don't know what else to do, if they are after you then the last thing I want is them to have easy access to you, please just go. I will be alright" he said

I sighed and almost growled loudly and did as Matt asked me. He pissed me off so much at that point he would have been lucky if it wasn't him I didn't shoot. I liked the fact that he was protective over me and wanted me safe but sometimes he just made stupid decisions where his life and wellbeing was put at risk and I couldn't even argue with him about it. Damn him.

I took the guns from out of the kitchen cupboard, checked they were loaded and ran out the back and through the gate into the alleyway. I could hear a car pull up outside the house

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" I heard Matt loudly say

It was no wonder that the neighbors hadn't come out to investigate but judging by this neighborhood they were all probably passed out from drug over doses, drunk or out killing someone themselves.

I watched closely as I saw the front driver side door open and a tall man with grey hair exit. I had never seen him before but I didn't take my eyes off of him. I watched as he approached Matt. Matt looked like a fucking weight lifting pro compared to the grey haired man, he was skinny and didn't look even in the slightest bit muscular and he was short too, I'm guessing about five foot seven. I couldn't hear a single word that was said but Matt's head suddenly turned to face where I was and put his hand inside his shirt.

"NO! MELLO!" he yelled out

I suddenly felt a tight and painful grip around my throat and then it became dark, I heard my guns drop to the concrete beneath me and I suddenly passed out.


	31. Chapter 31

I finally opened my eyes. I could feel that my wrists had been restrained behind a chair that I was sitting on. The room was cold and lit up with a few lamps that sat on a desk on the other side of the room. I was completely alone.

"MATT!" I yelled out loudly and I hoped I would hear his voice

"YEAH I AM HERE MELLO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I heard his voice call back to me

I felt relieved. I had no idea where we were or who the grey haired man was but I concluded that we were in and extremely difficult situation

"YEAH I THINK SO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I asked

"I'M TIED TO THIS DAMN CHAIR AND I HAVE HAD THE ABSOLUTE SHIT KICKED OUT OF ME BUT OTHER WISE I AM OK" he yelled back

"Will you two please stop yelling its echoing through the entire place and its annoying" I heard a voice come from the door that was next to the table. It was the grey haired man and a huge dark haired man next to him

"Bruce could you please go get the other prisoner we are going to have ourselves a little meeting"

The grey haired man came up to me and grabbed me by the chin and then hit my cheek with his palm. He grabbed another chair that had been hiding in the shadows and pulled it towards me, turned it around and sat on it backwards

"Mello, do you know who I am?" He asked me

"What do you think I am fucking psychic?" I said back at him

He let out a soft short laugh

"The name is Steel I believe that you have been trying to contact to me through your little friend"

As soon as he had mentioned Matt the big dark haired guy Steel had called Bruce came in dragging Matt with him. He stood Matt up and held his hands behind his back. Matt had been covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"Matt" I whimpered when I realized what they had done to him

He most have been completely traumatized, it would have bought back painful memories of what used to happen to him

"It's alright sweetheart it's all ok, my heart is fine"

We were both rather intelligent and because we knew going after Steel was extremely risky we had devised a plan. Because Matt was skilled in technology he was able to come up with a very small and portable device that monitored his heart beat that he had implanted inside his chest. The heart monitor had been connected to a receiver that Matt had given to Charlie. He had given Charlie extensive details as to where Steel was located and gave him strict instructions that for if at any time the heart monitor had become a flatline Charlie was to contact the authorities. I knew that Matt was able to make sure his was working when he placed his hand inside his shirt to press on the device so it would start sending the signal to the receiver. Our code was my heart is fine so I knew that it was activated and Charlie was monitoring it, it would have been hard to know if Charlie was doing his job but Matt had worked out on how to get the device to send him a small shock to let him know Charlie was doing what Matt had asked. I had squirmed when Matt made me cut him and place the device inside of him and then stitch the wound up but I did it because I loved him and that there was no way for Steel to find out. I had hoped that Charlie was not a traitor, but with the amount Matt was paying him once the job was done he would have been stupid to backstab us.

"Oh isn't that sweet Bruce, these two are lovebirds" Steel said to Bruce who had no facial expression what so ever

"This is what is going to happen, I am going to ask red over there some questions if he gives me a smart ass answer, lies to me or does anything stupid you will be punished" Steel said to me, I assumed by red, he meant Matt

I started to twist my wrists around slowly and carefully, obviously what Steel hadn't known from my reputation is I was not easily apprehended. I could get my way out of cuffs, ropes even a strong grip and not too much as able to stop me from doing so I was going to play the scared victim for now but I knew once I had loosened the ropes it would be over for Steel and for Bruce.

When you live a life like we had you automatically go into attack mode whenever you're placed in a dangerous situation. Matt and I knew exactly what had to be done in order for us to get out alive, it would mean we would have to do and say things we didn't mean or even want to do but whilst I tried to get my hands free we would have to resort to other ways. This was going to be the true test of our relationship if we made it out alive and we hadn't hated each other after what was about to happen then we were going to have a long life together but if one or both of us died it would all be over and if we didn't die and made it out and we couldn't forgive each other then we would part ways. I knew what was going to happen was an act and Matt was well aware of it too but it was going to be hard to ignore what was said and done.

"Was it your intention to meet with me to kill me?" Steel asked Matt

"Obviously" Matt replied

Steel got up and pulled back his fist and connected it with my cheek, it sent my head swinging to the right and blood and spit to fly from my mouth. I pulled my head back to the center and looked up at Steel and smiled

I didn't have to look at Matt to know that his heart was breaking; I knew he would hold it together but what he was doing was causing me to be hit and was something he didn't want to be doing but I had begged him to do this for me. He swore he would never hurt me and I didn't hold this against him it is what needed to be done. It was going to be the only way we could get out alive until my hands were freed from the ropes.

"Why did you want to kill me, jealously?"

Matt laughed

"Why would I be jealous of you when I get to fuck a hot piece of ass like that whenever the fuck I want" He replied and laughed again

Steel punched me again but harder and in exactly the same spot, something had made a cracking sound I wasn't sure if it was my jaw or his knuckles but what I did know was I was in a fuck load of pain and I hoped I was going to be able to handle a lot more punishment.

"Vendetta then?" Steel asked

"You killed my bitches pet, because I am a decent master and don't like my bitch being grumpy I decided to come and get retribution" Matt replied

Steel didn't hit me that time. The words that were spilling from Matt's mouth were just that, words, I knew he didn't mean any of them although it was very flattering that he called me a hot piece of ass.

'Oh so I see blondie here is your little bitch, so I can assume that this lovey dovey bullshit is an act. So as his Master shouldn't you be punishing him for making this happen, who would have thought the infamous Mello was someone's bitch? Bruce bring him here please"

Bruce dragged Matt over to as and dropped him to the ground

"Get up!" Steel barked and kicked Matt in the stomach with so much force that it made Matt throw up. I winced and tears starting to form in my eyes

"MATT!" I ended up screaming out

"Oh his pet is so loyal, look Matt doesn't it feel good to have him so well trained that he actually worries about you" Steel said

"Of course" Matt groaned as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"It's no wonder why he doesn't have any tie ins with any clans, he has a Master. Well that is rather interesting" Steel said almost as if he was talking to himself

"Matt, is your pet trained in everything?" Steel asked Matt

"Most things" Matt replied

Steel suddenly looked up to the ceiling; Matt quickly turned his head to me and mouthed

"I'm so sorry, I love you" to me

It made the tears leak down from my eyes. I had made enough room with my hands and I quickly grasp hold of the knot with my fingers and I began to untie it. I watched Bruce; his eyes had started to wonder from Matt and looked up at the ceiling too in curiosity

"MATT NOW!" I yelled

Matt quickly turned and kicked Bruce in the face sending him stumbling back as Steel reached for Matt I got up out of the chair and wrapped the rope around Steels throat pulling it tightly. Matt had been kicking and hitting Bruce as hard as he could. As I strangled Steel his flailed his hands and legs about and at some point he connected with my chest wound and I felt the stiches tear through my flesh and the blood started to leak out. I pulled the rope tighter and Steels fight began to fade, I felt him take one last gasp as I killed him. I quickly wrapped the entire rope around his neck and tied it tightly just in case he was faking it I threw him to the floor and I suddenly dropped to the ground. Blood was spilling from my wound. While Matt was kicking Bruce who was also on the floor he quickly turned to face me

"MELLO!" he yelled and rushed to my side and took my in his arms

"Sweetheart I am so sorry, I am so fucking sorry, please forgive me"

"It's ok, I forgive you baby" I managed to breath out I was completely exhausted.

"Matt you have to kill Bruce before he gets back up" I gasped

Matt rested me up on my knees and held my shoulders. I placed my hand against the wound and looked up into Matt's eyes. I knew I was going to die.

The sound of a gun firing echoed through the near empty room. My eyes widened as Matt gripped hold of his chest. Blood began to quickly seep through his shirt and he collapsed in front of me

"MATT! NO! MATT!" I yelled as I tried to shake him awake.

I quickly stood up and ran at Bruce who only half made it up off the floor. I kicked him hard in the face, straddled his chest and continuously punched him until his face caved it. I was dizzy and disorientated but I had to get to Matt. I pulled myself off of Bruce and managed to crawl back to Matt

"Please wake up Matt. I love you, Matt please don't leave me, I need you Matt, you have to wake up please!" I yelled still trying to shake him. He just laid there

I dropped to the floor beside him and reached up for his hand. I laced my fingers in between his knowing that it was the last time I was ever going to touch him. Tears fell from my eyes as I gently rubbed his fingers. My heart beat began to slow and I felt my life slowly slip away from me.

"Matt, I love you baby"

I whispered to the man who I loved with every part of me, the man that was now dead because of me.


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up to the sound of voices, loud beeping and footsteps running. My head was killing me, my jaw was sore and my chest felt like it was on fire. I looked around the room; the white walls the smell of disinfectant. I was the in the hospital again. I sat up as quickly as my body would let me

I screamed loudly

As soon as I yelled out a familiar man stepped into the room

"What's with all the yelling?" Charlie asked me

I placed my face into my palms and started to cry uncontrollably. I had killed Matt. I physically didn't pull the trigger but I was the reason why he was dead and I was still alive. I felt sick to my stomach and my heart was broken in half. I knew that I would never see him again and I just collapsed back into the bed and held myself. After everything he had ever done for me after all the love he had given me, took care of me, helped me and devoted himself completely to me. All I could see in my head was the first time we met, the moment I laid eyes on him. I fell completely and now he was gone. I hated myself.

"Hey what's with all the tears?" Charlie asked me

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I LOST MATT, HE IS GONE AND I AM STILL HERE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I LOST THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED! MATT'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I yelled grabbing Charlie around the neck of his shirt and wanting to kill him

"Ah before you get all hysterical drama queen Matt is fine, I mean he is now anyway" Charlie said

"What?" I suddenly let go of Charlie and looked at him in complete shock

"I mean he was dying and all he wanted to know was if you were ok and asking where you were, even once they anesthetized the crazy bastard he still mumbled on about you" Charlie said

"Where is he?" I asked quickly

"In recovery, they had to pull the bullet out of his heart, he actually died a couple of times but something made him pull through each time. I have no doubt that was you, he has been recovering fine though" Charlie said

"I wanna see him" I said

"Alright but we will have to hurry if they know that you're out of bed they'll kill me, oops probably not the best terminology to use"

I swung my legs over the bed, I had a bandage around my chest and wearing blue and white checked flannelette pajama pants and despite the pain I started to walk out of the room next to Charlie. We quickly walked down the hall and made out way to an automatic door marked recovery.

"He is in the third bed on the right, just hurry up" Charlie whispered as he looked around to make sure the cost was clear

I rushed into the room and to the third bed on the right. He was there.

I placed my hand up to my mouth and started to cry again. He was sleeping but he was alive and breathing. Like me he had a bandage wrapped around his torso and the bruising had faded. I wasn't sure how long we had been out for but it had obviously been long enough for the bruising and cuts to have healed. I walked to him and sat down beside him and wrapped my hand around his and bent down to kiss it. I didn't know if was going to hate me once he woke up but I was so happy he was alive that even if this was the end of our relationship I was so glad he pulled through.

"I am so sorry baby, I know those words are probably void in this situation but I am so sorry I understand if you never want to forgive me" I said to him even though he was fast asleep.

"Sweetheart?" I heard a rough voice escape his lips

I quickly sat up and he greeted me with a smile, his eyes were wide open and he just looked at me

"I can't believe you made it, I thought you had died" He said in the rough and croaky voice

"I am so sorry, this is my entire fault Matt, I never meant for you to get hurt"

He placed his finger against his lips and made a Shh sound. He moved over on his bed, slowly rolled on his side and patted next to him for me to come and lie with him. I climbed onto the bed and lied on my side next to him so we were face to face. I stroked the side of his cheek and pushed his hair away from his sweet face.

"This wasn't your fault sweetheart" he said to me

"If I hadn't—"

"If you hadn't come into my life I would not have had a reason to pull through" He said in a whisper cutting me off

Tears dripped from my eyes, they were tears of happiness not sadness or any other emotion I was just so glad he pulled through and so glad he still loved me.

"Steel is dead and I would like to say that Bruce is dead too but they couldn't identify the body because facial recognition was impossible" Matt said

"Whoops" I replied

Matt smiled at me. I knew that I had destroyed Bruce's face but I hadn't realized it was that bad.

"It's time to move on sweetheart" Matt said to me as he closed his eyes

"I love you Mail" I whispered to him

"I love you Mihael"

I had fallen asleep beside him


	33. Chapter 33

"Why are you staring at me like that for?" I asked Matt

He was sitting on the couch and I had my head resting in his lap. It had been three years since we managed to make it out of the hospital alive and we had both been feeling great. Even though my eyes were fixed on the television as we watched some old black and white movie that I had no interest in I could tell he was staring at me

"Can I have a quickie before work?" He asked me

I quickly turned my attention to him

"Are you fucking insane? You have a meeting in less than twenty minutes and you expect that to be enough time?" I asked him

"Oh come on sweetheart don't deprive your doting husband of a good time my heart won't take it if you reject me" he said over enthusiastically making a humorous drama

"If you think that using your broken heart as an excuse is going to work you have another thing coming" I replied

We had got married four weeks after we got out of hospital. We ended up moving, not just out of the state but to England and Matt had managed to pick up work in computer programming, was running an entire company within a month and was earning even more than he did as a hitman. I had started drawing and selling my pictures where ever I could and ended up making a lot of money doing personalized ones for the rich and royalty. Even though we joke about it now what happened to us was devastating and even though we managed to stay together it was the hardest thing we had to battle through. Everything ended well. We were happy and everything that was part of our past was wiped away. Charlie ended up getting married, to a woman; turns out he wasn't as gay as he thought he was. Ryuzaki met a man named Light and they went on to live together and adopt two kids from the same orphanage that myself and Near had come from.

Once the authorities were involved in the murder case of Steel they had let me off with the murder charges because of whom it was that I had killed, it was written down as "accidental manslaughter" even though everyone knew it damn well wasn't.

Matt leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was tender and warm and made me stir

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled and he smiled at me

"If you're late for the meeting you only have yourself to blame" I said to him

"I will just tell them I was busy trying to make my male wife cum" He replied

Matt and I had met in the strangest circumstances and within a week we had been through hell and back together. There were times where we wanted to kill each other and times we cried together and even though it has always been hard we have stayed together. Matt was everything to me and even though it took a second to fall in love with him I was going to spend the rest of my life loving him. So the reason I told you this story? I wanted one of the greatest and challenging love stories that fate had ever mapped out not to remain anonymous because beautiful things should never be written or spoken without knowing who made them beautiful to begin with.

The End

Ahh *CRY* well that is it for this Fanfic, thank you to my three lovely reviewers and your constant support. I am sad this had to finished I did become quite attached. I will surely write another. Kisses galore, Emmett K. Donovan


End file.
